Sylvia meets Sly
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After a freak accident in her house in San Fran, a newly 18-year-old Sylvia Martin now finds herself transported into the entire franchise of the Sly Cooper series. Other than the fact that she had been turned into a cat, she also seems to have the same abilities as Sly! Can she help him throughout his adventures? And how will she handle the plot twists in the story? Review please!
1. Ch1: A Hurricane to an Adventure

**This Fic will be told by my OC's POV. (Her name is Sylvia). It will be tied in with all storylines of the Sly Cooper series, including Thieves in Time. I hope you don't mistake this one with my other Sly Cooper Fic. Anyways, let's begin.**

 **Ch1: From a Hurricane to an Adventure**

It had been raining in San Fran for over five days now, the full brunt of the hurricane bombarding the coast. I lay on my bed, waiting for my mom to get the stinking generator running.

"Mom! Are you done yet?!" I would yell, trying to make my voice louder than the rain. "Almost Sylvia! Just hold on for about five more minutes!" she yelled back.

Our family's house wasn't like the others in San Fran. While most of the beach houses there were pretty much above the ground and were swept away instantly by the floods, my dad's superb housing structure was infallibly perfect. Our house was actually underground, about a mile inland, and was reinforced by pure platinum walls.

We had no roof, rather the whole of the house was an impregnable fortress that was covered in armor. The only thing wrong about our house was that we had to wait for at least four days after the hurricane ended to open the door, since the ground would still be soaking wet and our underground fortress was led by an inclined tunnel.

With a flicker of the switchboard, my mom got us all power, my brother and I cheering at her success. "Nice job, maw!" he let out, heading immediately for the bathroom. Mom had told him to wait until she had the power running to go pee, which I was grateful for when he had finally left the room. His voice annoyed me to no end, mostly because he was begging me to allow him to use my bed as a toilet.

"I'm going to play some Sly Cooper!" I exclaimed, hopping to the television and flipping the on switch for the game. I may have known the whole of the four games stories front to back, but for some reason, I always found myself going back to them to get some nostalgia factor. I decided to play number one for now since I always liked the bosses in that game a whole lot. (especially the Mz. Ruby fight.) Anyways, the moment the game started up, I knew something was fishy. As if on cue, the moment the opening cinematic for Sly running on Paris's roofs happened, the screen became covered in white snow. I growled, pressing the power button to restart the system.

The EXACT moment I touched the power button, a flash of lighting had struck the power pole that gave our house electricity. The force of the electric shock going through my body was unheard of as I slowly drifted out of consciousness. "Sis?" I heard my brother say. Little did I know that would be the last word I'd hear him say for the rest of my life.

* * *

I didn't know where the heck I was when I woke up, mostly since it was dark as hell out. I picked up my head and looked around, hoping to see any kind of sign as to where I could be. One look at the color scheme of a distant Eiffel Tower, however, and I knew I had to be dreaming. "Huh?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I looked behind me but I was met with a single hat on the ground. A hat I knew far too well. "Sly..." I gasped, suddenly having my ears perk up.

Wait... how could my ears perk up? I ignored it for the moment and looked behind me, almost on instinct, able to swiftly dodge a yellow gleam of a sharp cane. "Whoa! I come in peace! I promise!" I gulped, not knowing how high I had actually jumped. I looked down at the shadow below me, almost as if he were admiring my jump. "Wow! How can you jump like that?" he asked. It was Sly's voice for sure.

"I... I don't really know..." I gulped, realizing I was in his starting point for the Paris mission of game one. "I think you could be useful... wanna come with?" he asked. How in the HELL could I not say yes?!" I jumped down from the large chimney and ran up next to him, winking happily. "Race ya!" I smiled, running over to the water well where I actually noticed something I don't think I should've: the master thief aura.

"I... I can see pink sparkles... that means..." I gulped, looking at my hands. They weren't hands, though. They were cat paws. CAT. PAWS. "Okay... now I know I'm screwed..." I gulped. I knew it wasn't a dream just because of how real it was. There was no way I could've dreamed this much vividness. "I'm ahead!" Sly chuckled, his figure jumping over the water tower and running along the antennas. "No fair!" I exclaimed, actually running around the thin line of the tower and bounding the whole entire length of the gap between the tower and the duct, now tied with Sly as we entered the laser room.

"Lasers? Who puts lasers in a ventilation shaft?!" I exclaimed, hoping to sound funny. "I dunno, but I know how to handle this," he smiled, jumping down the whole length of them. Not to be outdone, I jumped after him, doing the exact same tricks. "Nice." he smiled, using his cane to smash the alarm system. The door opened and we were in the hallway. "Nice job, you're in!" I could hear Bentley's voice from Sly's ear. 'How can I hear through a binocucom I don't even have?!' I thought. "Inspector Carmelita Fox's office is behind the red door."

After taking two lefts we arrived at the door, Sly attempting to break it open with his cane. "Let me try," I smiled, hoping that, if I was a cat, I could pick the lock with my claws. To my surprise, I was right. The lock didn't have a chance as I opened the door. "Um... how long have you been doing this again?" Sly asked. I smirked at his question as he headed to the safe. "Today's my first day actually," I smiled. Indeed it was, which I could tell made the master thief jealous. "The vault combination is..." I didn't wait for him to finish, as I noticed something outside the door of the office. The shape and hairstyle were a perfect match. It was Inspector Fox.

"Got it! Let's head out!" he smiled, rushing out the door with me in tow. "Criminal!" she exclaimed, jumping down the roof and onto the neon sign. "You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-" she stopped upon noticing me, which made a kind of awkward situation. "Seems you've made a new ally to your gang already, Sly?" she growled, obviously displaying jealousy. "The name's Sylvia Martin," I smirked, admiring that she would at least acknowledge my presence. "I'd love to stay around and chat, but I just stopped by to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough," said Sly, Carmelita letting loose jolts of electricity from her pistol at the platforms we were on. I didn't hesitate to follow him down, jumping down the last of them as Carmelita would've blasted it.

I could see the van in the distance, jumping around the parking lot as me and Sly quickly made our way across. When we held hands for a split second, jumping directly in the back of the van, the trunk closed and the van's driver, Murray, hit the accelerator. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, RACCOON!" I could hear Carmelita exclaim in the distance. "Um... Sly?" I heard the turtle ask from in front of me. I'd gotten my seat in the back as Sly switched with Bentley. "Who's this you brought along?" he asked, his thick glasses holding back his true eyes. "Just someone that can not only keep up with me in a race," Sly smiled, "but also helped break into Carmelita's office. She also saw those blue auras, just as I did." I smiled and shook my head. "They may be blue for you, raccoon, but to me, they were a girly pink."


	2. Ch2: This isn't Home

**Ch2: This isn't Home**

I was happy when I first actually got to see Sly's hideout with his two friends Bentley and Murray, but I had to get depressed at some point. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing that I was tagging along with Sly in his endeavors and even more so when Bentley crafted me an exact replica of Sly's cane with some strange machine, but I was still depressed.

This wasn't my home. My home was in San Francisco, California, under the ground and currently in the worst hurricane to ever hit the west coast. My family was there, probably worried sick about where the heck I could've gone. My mom, who was all alone without my dad to support her. My brother, who was the last one to talk to me before I came here. Did he see my body before I was gone? Would he be in the loony bin when no one would believe him.

I must have started to cry a little when I started to think about this because the big, happy hippo handed me a peanut from his small bag. "Th-Thanks..." I sniffed, eating it up, surprised to find it was a gummy nut, like at the circus. I never liked them before, but somehow I now savored the taste. "What's going on, Sylvia?" Sly asked from the map. I recognized it as Raleigh's hideout, but I didn't dare hope to tell him that I knew everything that would happen. "Just... thinking about my family..." I sighed, telling him the truth.

"Family?" he asked, coming over and sitting next to me. We were on a small bench that they probably stole, since it looked quite fancy. "I know it may be a bit tough to swallow but..." I tried to say, trying to find the right words that wouldn't hurt the story line at all. I then found them. "I'm not actually from this world... and there's no way I can get back home..." I frowned. It was then that I noticed that Bentley was actually making me a duplicate of Sly's cane in a machine, finishing after he heard me say what I said. It had brown wood for the handle and it had a pink hook on it to signify me being a girl. It looked very cute.

"Really? What kind of world is it?" Bentley asked, hoping for answers. "I don't remember..." I lied. "All I do know is that my... family is there... I got suddenly warped to this world when our area was wrecked by a nasty hurricane... And now I can't see them again..." I saw Bentley's mouth start to move, but I held up my hand. "I didn't used to be a kitty cat you know," I frowned, at least not afraid to say that much. My tail twitched and puffed as I started to get worse. "In my world, animals didn't have the ability to talk... and in this one, not a single animal can be found without a voice it seems..."

I frowned, knowing I sounded silly, but the others frowned and shook their heads. "Well..." Bentley said, walking over to me. "We may not know who you are or why you got here, but we do know you know a thing or two about being a thief." I smiled at his compliment, though shook my head at that. "I never was good at thieving in my world, to be honest," I frowned, telling how I always got busted when I tried to steal ANYTHING. "When I was 2, I got caught stealing from the cookie jar, I got busted for the dollar from mom's purse at 4, I got detention when I tried to sneak an extra sandwich at high school lunch, and I nearly got arrested when I tried to steal a video game from the store at 16."

I made sure not to mention any kind of names of anything just because I knew it was different here. "Well, your actions on the rooftops say otherwise, Sylvia," Sly smirked, which made me blush a bit. I may have had gray fur, but my cheeks were pure pink. "It may be just 'cause I'm a cat now, but thanks anyways..." I smiled, looking at the map to Raleigh's place.

"Wanna take on a frog?" I asked, pointing to the map ahead of them. "How'd you know he was a frog?" asked Sly. 'Oops... gotta think of a good excuse and fast!' "I looked into the files ahead of time," I said, eyeing him with a happy glare. "Heh... sneaky. I like that," he smiled. "Let's go then!" Murray smiled, jumping out of the train car as we followed suit. Now would be a very boring trip until we reached the Isle of Wrath, located in the Welsh Triangle.


	3. Ch3: Walking Through the Storm

**Ch3: Walking Through the Storm**

Though the road trip was pretty rocky, we eventually made it to the entrance to Raleigh's hideout, right in front of us. "Ready, Sly?" I asked, opening the trunk doors and hopping out. I was immediately soaked from the rain, but didn't bother, despite being a cat. "Whoa! Let's take it one step at a time, hon," he smiled, following me out quickly. "Aren't you the one that nearly hit me across the head in Paris?" I smirked, reminding him about what could've happened back on those rooftops. "Just relax. I won't get in your way at all. Plus, I wanna help you restore that lil' book of yours."

"You know about the Thievius Raccoonus?" he asked, shocked as we ran into the tunnel ahead. "You were saying your thoughts in your sleep, bub," I smiled, actually truthful this time. "Oh... what'd you hear?" he asked. "I heard the words Fiendish Five, Thievius Raccoonus, stolen, Carmelita, and sexy." Now it was Sly's turn to be embarrassed, mostly because he DID have a crush on Carmelita. "Oh hey! The end of the tunnel!" I smiled, letting him snap out of his embarrassment.

"Guys? I've discovered something that's going to complicate the mission," said Bentley in Sly's and my binocucoms, which I knew what he'd say next. "If you're going to talk about the gate, Bentley, we already know it can be climbed around," I frowned. "Oh... um... okay then... just do me one favor, Sylvia?" he asked. "Yeah? What?" I asked back. "Could you let me actually finish what I have to say before cutting me off?!" he growled. "Haha... sorry. I just somehow knew that you were going to worry about us." "Okay... just go on and get to Raleigh's." "On our way," Sly smiled.

I didn't follow Sly immediately. Instead, I diverted to the right and attack the giant beavers with my pink cane and picked up the clue bottle. "Now this is very interesting," Bentley said. "The message you just found appears to be some sort of clue. I'll decipher it here in the van. In the meantime, see if you can find anymore. The more I have the easier it'll be to crack the code." I nodded and cracked the next beaver's skull, sending him into the water. I felt bad, but knew they were bad too. I continued on, not even bothering to crack the supports for the sails. I jumped up instead, swiping the clue bottles from the poles. Both of them.

I then made it back to the gate area where Sly had apparently heard the message as well, since he got the bottle from the trees and was climbing up the rope on the right side to get over. I beat him over, however, and jumped the fence in a single bound. "Girl, you GOT to teach me how to jump like that!" Sly smiled. "I already told you I don't know how I can do it so well!" I frowned, sadly telling the truth. "Guys, see those searchlights?" Bentley asked. "One careless step, and you'll be subjected to acute combustion."

I sighed and nodded my head, saying, "yeah, thanks for the tip, turtle boy," I smirked, actually bounding right over the lights and attacking the star-throwing beaver with a jump kick. I slapped the alarm with my cane as Sly ran forward, meeting up with me as the searchlights died. "Come on! Let's go on!" I smiled, running ahead, stopping at the top of the hill where the bees were flying by the lantern. I was in awe. It was exactly like the game, but the sight was still bewildering. It was Raleigh's hideout, the storm machine floating in the air, letting out a continuous stream of storm clouds.

"Sly..." I gulped, suddenly feeling unprepared. "Yeah... I got a feeling that Raleigh's up there." Sly said. "But why is that helicopter thing spewing out nonstop rain?" Sly said. "I think it's a storm machine..." I frowned, pointing to how the clouds that came out eventually spread out all over the triangle. "Looks like he's using that machine to do his piracy business. Case in point, all those wrecked ships near his giant boat." I then pointed out to the wreckage of the foolish ships that ventured here. Who knows how many people came here only to die from Raleigh intentionally sinking their ships?

"Well... no matter what, I'll do anything to get my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in my way... it's on," Sly frowned as we ran towards the river ahead. We'd gotten all the bottles up to this point and I actually jumped from rock to rock, picking up the bottles that were so conveniently placed. "The water's a little strong, so you may want to jump on the rocks, Sly," I smiled. Sly did exactly that as I neared the end of the path. He took longer, but we both ended up over there at the same time.

"You're starting to make me a little jealous, Sylvia," Sly sighed as we neared the hook. "Well, I didn't mean to make you jealous," I smiled, bumping him in the shoulder. "If anyone should be jealous, it's this kitten. After all, you're part of one of the most famous thieving families in history... at least according to the police records." Sly smirked and nodded. "I may not be a Cooper, but I know I can do so much more than being a simple thief," I frowned. "I need to be on your team, Sly. If I can't get back to my world, the least I can do is help make this one a safer place. And to start, we'll take down this silly frog that is Raleigh. I mean, doing piracy because he's bored? That's just so sad."

I didn't wait for a response as I jumped up, strategically placed my cane in the hook and swung over the gate. "I learned that one while in Paris," I lied. "Can you do it?" I smirked. "Of course!" Sly grinned, doing the exact same thing I did. "Nice! Let's move out!"

We continued down the path, over the spinning wheels, all the while picking up the last of the clues. "I don't get it..." Sly said as I looked up at the searchlight tower. He'd already taken out the alarm, which allowed me to sneak my way over and jump up the expanse to get the final two bottles. "You found it Sylvia! Sly! Go to the vault and I'll tell you the code!"

Sly gave me a playful smirk as I went over and got the treasure key across the way. I tried to do it just as Sly would, but it only ended up hitting my head. "OW!" I groaned, picking up the key from the ground and growling. "Hmph!" That was when Sly ran over to me, a huge grin on his face. "Sylvia! Thanks so much!" he smiled, grabbing me into a bear hug. "Umm... what?" I asked. "That safe? The one you found most of the clues for? It had a page of the Thievius Raccoonus! Now I know how to do the dive move!"

"Dive move, eh?" I smiled, asking for the paper. "Um... I don't know if I should..." he frowned. He still gave me the paper though. I looked it over and was surprised to see that I could understand the mumbo jumbo of his ancestors' writing style. "Lemme try it out while you open the gate," I said, handing him the key and the paper back. I focused and then leaped, spinning the the cane for as long and as far as Sly could. "Oh my god! I can do this shit too!" I exclaimed, giggling like a two year old. "I... I can't believe it! You're definitely a family member now, Sylvia," he smiled, patting me on my back. I could only grin. "Sylvia and Sly Cooper. What a duo we'll make!" I exhaled in glee as we ran into the drain pipe that would lead to Raleigh's massive boat.


	4. Ch4: The Engine Room

**Sorry I messed up the chapters guys! I made this chapter first, but then forgot to put it on, and then I redid the chapter to make chapter 5! Please forgive my foolishness! I'll make it up I swear!**

* * *

 **Ch4: The Engine Room**

"Better close those furnace doors!" Bentley told me over the binocucom. "No worries! I'll just slam 'em shut with my cane you made for me!" I smirked. I did just that, jumping and slamming the pink cane against the door and surprised to see it was actually easy.

After Sly and I made it onto Raleigh's ship, we decided it would be best if we split up, going to different areas to get the treasure keys easier. Sly chose the high-stakes art room filled with lasers while I chose to go to my favorite level, the engine room.

Once I got clear of the fire doors, I knocked out the beaver ahead, sending him into the waters below. "Sorry! Gotta help the family!" I exclaimed, a smirk on my face. That was when I started to remember my old family. Though I still worried, I knew they would be okay. After all, of all of us I was the most dead weight back home. But now that I was a cat in Sly's world and I could actually do some decent thieving, I felt like I... actually belonged.

"Eureka! We're in the engine room!" Bentley exclaimed as I got the one bottle from under the bridge. "I bet if you trace the spinning mechanism all the way back to its source, you'll find Raleigh's treasure key and sabotage his machine while you're at it!" "Thanks bub! I'll do just that!" I smirked, knocking out the pyrotechnic and whack-a-beaver with one hit each. "Sorry again!" I smiled, being sarcastic.

I then ran around the large tube, grabbed the loot, and began climbing the rope. "We are Family!" I started to sing. "The Fiendish Five shall be history! We are family!" "I have never heard anyone singing while they stole from people..." I heard a voice say from the platform above. 'crap! Crap! CRAP!' I thought, recognizing the voice as I lifted my head up.

It was Raleigh, in all his slimy grossness. "Um... hi?" I said, hoping he didn't hear the lyrics. "How disappointing that you'd try and play the dumb game, Miss Sylvia..." His words made me shudder. He knew my name right off the bat?! How?! "I... I don't know what you say?" I gulped. "Oh please... did you really think your little world hopping stunt would go unnoticed?"

'Shit! He knows about my travelling between worlds?! All kindsa FUCK!' I thought. "Ever since you came to our world... my robotic master has decided to keep tabs on you... did you really think we'd let your... talents go unnoticed?" I knew exactly what he meant even if Bentley was on the other end not making heads or tails of it. Clockwerk knew who I was and wanted me dead.

"Why don't you just go back to your little blimp of water and wait for us there, froggy?" I asked, making him a little annoyed with the nickname. "But where would the fun be in that?" he asked. I didn't wait for him to make a move as I did one of my own. I leaped off of the rope, ran across the wall to get the clues, and then ran intentionally into Raleigh, spinning him around like a top. "Sorry! Gotta go!" I yelled out as I ran ahead, getting clues and going into the pipe ahead.

"Sly! Come in! This is bad!" I exclaimed into the Binocucom. "What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "The Fiendish Five know who I am! Raleigh appeared in the engine room and knew who and where I came from! I have a feeling this won't be pretty at all!" "Don't worry, Sylvia," he said, sounding calm as ever. "We won't let those guys get you too." "Th-Thanks partner..."

"Attention dock hands! I would normally congratulate the lot of you for unloading cargo but... we have a bit of a slight problem..." Raleigh's voice said over the intercom as I neared the electric fan room. I slowly inched forward as he continued. "We have a bit of a pesky feline in the engine room on this ship. If she so much as makes it out in one piece, I'll proceed to have the lot of you in the graveyard of ships picking seaweed for an entire fortnight!"

That was when things got more hectic. Enemies attacked from all angles as I made my way into the engine room's power source. I quickly dealt with most of them, but some just chased after me like it was the only thing they could do. "Crap!" I exclaimed, grabbing the last of the clue bottles as I ran around the large structure. Bentley told me the code, I put it in, and I grabbed the piece o' paper, knowing it was the raccoon roll. I placed the calling card there and did an almost gravity-defying leap up to the top of the structure, grabbing the hook in an instant.

It was a perfect execution, exactly as it would be in the game. "Jump and slam, jump and slam, jump and slam and jump and slam," I quickly sung as I did just that to the furnaces. I then spotted the treasure key, grabbing it from its case and feeling quite relieved.

Then I saw a bright flash of light as soon as I did that, the scenery switching to that of the pirate ship exterior. I was confused for a moment, but quickly realized who did it. "Thanks Bentley," I said into the device. "My way of making sure you guys don't get a butt whoopin'," Bentley frowned at me. "But... how did they even know where you were?"

It was then that I heard a slight beeping noise come from my tail. I instantly frowned and picked it off, knowing exactly what it was by the mark and machinery of it. "I think I found it just now..." I frowned. "They somehow got a tracker on me... and I just noticed it... Okay. New rule. From now on, remind me before and after I go to an area to check myself for trackers. Also, sweep the entire van and hideout for bugs whenever we go there. I know they want as much info on me as they can get."

Bentley sighed as did Sly when I met him at the power tube generator. "Okay. I'll post reminders on your Binocucom every time, okay?" Bentley said. "Good. After all, if they want to put a tracker on me, they must want to get me at some point..." I frowned. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay, Sylvia?" Sly smirked. He'd unlocked the power generator and I quickly demolished it instantly. "Thanks Sly." I smiled. "Oh. I found a page for the book. Did you find one?" Sly shook his head. "Nope. But I did find Raleigh's blueprints." "Even better."


	5. Ch5: Stormy Weather

**Ch5: Stormy Weather**

After I had successfully survived the heat of the boiler room and the booby traps of the library, I met back up with Sly at the cannon that looked slightly bigger than I remembered it to be. "Wanna know which pages I found?" I asked, hoping he'd be happy to hear. "Only if I tell you the ones I found first," he smiled slyly. (get the pun?) I nodded at him. "I got a page that details how to hop out of water upon contact. And since I can't swim for more than one second, that's pretty handy."

I could only smile, reminding myself that, since I was a cat, I probably couldn't swim either. "I got a page detailing the slow motion jump and the ability to have money jump in your pocket when you get close. Tell me that isn't awesome!" I bubbled. He grinned and he patted my shoulder as we both unlocked the cannon with all of our treasure keys. "Ready for the cannonball trick?" I asked Sly as I stood in the hatch. "Right behind ya!" Sly smiled, hopping in with me. There was enough room for both of us as the cannon was hacked by Bentley and we were fired through the hole and soaring towards the blimp. "YAAHHOOOO!" I exclaimed as we collided with and broke the glass of the blimp.

We were met with the arena of Sir Raleigh, the frog smugly grinning and fiddling his fingers upon seeing us. "Hoow delightful!" he said sarcastically. "We have some guests... the only thing is... I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!" he yelled after I expected him to. "Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company," Sly frowned, all serious now. "Oh I'm ever sooo sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job... obviously we should have snuffed you out as well... so without further ado... let me make amends by what..."

Before he could yell again, I'd already got a jump on him, leaping just as he was about to say "BLOATING!". I landed directly on his face, squishing him with my feet. "Get off me, filthy cat!" he growled as I simply removed his hat, scrunching it and throwing it in the gears. "NOO! MY HAT!" he exclaimed as I swiped out the page from underneath his chair. "Nice work, Sylvia!" Sly said as I threw Raleigh against the chair, punching him in his crotch to prevent him from chasing us. He sung soprano as we rushed out of the now sputtering storm machine, landing on the ship as we ran off from the machine.

"How were you able to do that?" Sly asked as we ran off the ship and onto the dry land. "You mean beat him without even trying, knowing how to destroy his machine, or how I knew where his section of the book was?" I asked. "W-Well... ALL THREE!" "Let's just say, I know my criminals VERY well." I lied. I knew that when he was talking was the best opportune moment to strike, since he was a whole lotta mouth with barely any bite.

"Also, I think it was best we ended the fight sooner than later," I smiled, looking back at the boat, which now had a huge chunk taken out of it as I saw Carmelita and Raleigh on there. Only Carmelita was arresting the green frog as we ran away. "That Carmelita sure is obsessed with you, ain't she?" I asked. Sly could only blush. "Well, ever since we met in India, she's been hot on my tail... plus, she's pretty damn attractive." I smiled at him.

"And I'm not?" "Oh... um... you're... pretty too..." he blushed and so did I. "Nice to know you have the hots for a partner and an officer," I smiled, dragging him along with my tail around his hand. "You're not letting me off the hook on this one are you?" "Not a chance."


	6. Ch6: Meeting a Machine in Mesa

**Ch6: Meeting a Machine in Mesa**

After we'd pretty much cleaned the Safe House and Van from top to bottom and after a pretty uneventful trip, we managed to get to the front gates of Muggshot's base in Mesa City. I could only smile at the front gate, knowing too well that I was able to jump over it and land safely on the other side as Sly joined me. "Hey Sly... I thought you said Mesa City would be loud and busy.

This looks more like a ghost town," Bentley said in the Binocucom. "Something's happened... where is everyone?" Sly asked. "Probably got run off by Muggshot when he took over. Ever thought of that?" I asked Sly as I hit the stick dog down on the ground, grabbed the clue bottles, and jumped right onto the small lantern with the Ninja Spire Jump. "Thank you Rioichi!" I could only giggle as I waited for Sly to do the same. He did so within seconds, accidentally rubbing my thigh as he did so.

"Oh... sorry." he said almost immediately. "No problems, Sly," I giggled, batting eyelashes at him. "Just promise to take me on a date after this Fiendish Five business is done and I'll call it even." I knew I was taking a risk by saying that, since Sly and Carmelita's relationship was always told during the whole of the series. But... I found myself oddly attracted to the suave raccoon. "Okay. Oh... you have something on you cheek right there..."

I frowned and pulled it off, smashing it in my fists. "Okay. That wasn't there five minutes ago in the van. And that was at least the fifth one I've pulled off since the boat heist," I frowned, growling angrily at how they were intruding in my personal life. "Don't worry. If we beat all of them, we won't have to deal with any more trackers." Sly petted the place on my cheek where the tracker was, a small bloodstain coming over the fur. "I hate this. But... all the more reason to beat the crap outta them!" "You bet, Sylvia. Let's go."

Soon we were bashing dog faces and clue bottles nonstop, our canes meeting their faces with accuracy and aplomb. When we approached the area with the safe, I looked at Sly and motioned him up towards the safe. "I'll go find the rest of the clues and get rid of security for you," I smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait for you at the entrance to Muggshot's. Okay?" Sly wavered but nodded all the same, climbing the wire to the safe on the cliff on the other side. I continued onward, bashing the chained dogs after I'd grabbed the bottles on the hanging on the large crane.

"Too easy!" I smirked, smiling at the upcoming security of the destroyed trailers. "One, two buckle my shoe," I smiled, jumping through the first. "Three, four, fix my drawers," I giggled. as I started to traverse the watery part. "Five, six, watch these tricks. Seven, eight, alarm I break." I smashed the alarm, all of the lasers disappearing. "Nine, ten, go to Muggshot's den."

After I cleared the last of the dogs in front of Muggshot's gate, I then grabbed the last of the bottles and smiled, knowing Sly was opening the vault now. "Um... Sylvia?" Sly asked via Binocucom, his voice a little worried. "Yeah? What up?" I asked him back. "This page details the mine hat move... but you don't have a hat..." I frowned but nodded. "No worries. I never was much of a hat person anyway," I admitted. "I prefer my long hair to stand out for all to see. Especially my foes." "How quaint..."

I heard a voice from behind me ask that, a large shadow appearing from behind me. I recognized the shape immediately. Owl shaped. "Not you..." I growled, knowing he probably came for me and me alone. "I would've loved to see you die on the way to this world... but it seems my calculations were... less than sufficient..." It was definitely his voice. The robotic nature of it was unmistakable.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Russia right now... Clockwerk?" I growled, waiting for the shadow to make its move. I didn't dare look behind me for fear he'd catch me with his hypnotic eyes or his razor sharp talons. "Foolish girl... if only your family was as competent as you were..."

Those words made something inside of me snap. Hard. "You... you killed my family?" I seethed, wondering if he were truthful or not. "Their deaths were necessary for my fountain of youth... you should have met their fate as well... but it would seem fate had other plans..." I growled and seethed with rage, wondering if I could go Super Saiyan Kitty on his metallic ass. "If you'll excuse me, I must go to Russia as you said... I must prepare for when your little gang comes to face me... that is why the raccoon is doing this, correct?"

He didn't wait to hear my response as he lifted off the ground and flew away without so much as a sound, his shadow disappearing behind the rocks as soon as Sly came out of the security area. "Um... Sylvia?" he asked, seeing my tears. I just collapsed on the ground, the realization hitting me like a brick wall. "H-H-He... mom... Billy... I'm... all that's left..." I sobbed, knowing that the same evil owl that killed Sly's family also killed mine. But... how? Was Clockwerk the cause of me coming to this world? Did he turn me into a cat? And how did he kill my family if he was supposed to be in this world?

All of these questions rattled my brain as Sly opened the door. "You okay?" he asked, knowing I wasn't. I wasn't sad anymore. Actually, instead of happiness or sadness, I felt a new emotion, one I haven't felt in a LONG time: anger. "I'm with you guys now..." I frowned, grabbing Sly's arm and pulling him into a hug. "Now that these monsters killed off my family, just like yours, we HAVE to stick together. No matter what, I won't let anything happen to any one of you."

Sly accepted my hug and hugged me back. "Let's go to the casino then," I smirked, following Sly into the drainage pipe. It was all I could do to prevent me from punching the ground with a cat fist.


	7. Ch7: Mafia Mutts

**Ch7: Mafia Mutts**

After I'd made we made our way into the casino plaza, we decided it best to split up again. I chose the casino while Sly went to the area where he'd protect Murray with missiles. I entered the casino and flipped the switch, opening the glass sliding door. "Nice job breaking in," said Bentley, "but look out for those guards. Muggshot's got those machine gun-toting dogs working like a pack!"

Knowing that guns would tear me apart, I picked the dogs off one by one, making sure to knock them out in the skull first. Of all of the ones I knocked out, however, I noticed that one of them had a pistol in his pocket as well as a holster. "Heh. This could be useful..." I smirked, bending down and picking the pistol off the pooch. I soon started down the casino route, making sure to loot the slot machines as well as collect the clues. When I made it to the area with the two dogs and the drink stand, I froze up, recognizing the ugly purple mug of Muggshot any day. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided it best to hang low.

'Good thing no tracking devices have hit for a while...' I thought to myself, checking myself again for them. Nothing. Good. "An' I told youse boys that I want dat cat gone just as much as dat scrawny dude you keep mumblin' about!" he growled, making my fur stand up. 'Crap,' I thought. 'If he sees me, I'm a dead woman for sure. Especially since dogs have an affinity against cats...' "Hmm?!" he growled. I could hear his nose sniffing the air and I then heard his fists pounding the ground.

Almost instinctively, I placed my claws against the wall, climbing up without so much as a sound. 'Just like Caveman Cooper!' I thought, hoping Clockwerk couldn't hear my thoughts. "Huh? Guess I must be gettin' old..." Muggshot grunted as I snuck past him, carefully picking up the clue bottle and jumping behind the two mafia mutts, knocking them both out with two bottles. I immediately regretted it, however, as I heard Muggshot shooting at me as I ran for the chandeliers. "Git back 'ere, lil' RUNT!" he growled as I placed my cane on the rotating dog house, getting the jackpot.

"No! My precious loot! Youse're gon' pay fer dat!" Muggshot snarled as I grabbed the bottles. I knew I was safe so long as he couldn't swim. I ran behind cover as he started firing as he actually took out his own mafia dog. "Can't ya hit a moving target poochie?!" I mocked him, running down the floor lasers to Muggshot's signage of himself. "Don't you dare!" he growled. I smiled and knocked the legs out, making him retaliate by shooting at me from afar. He couldn't hit me worth shit.

"Yo! Lazy mutts! Git yer tails over to da casino and catch dis no good pussy cat! If I don't have 'er in my penthouse within da hour, you'll all be payin' da price!" I sneered and ran onward, arriving at the area that had the roulette wheels and electrified water. "Git that puss!" growled a mongrel from behind me, the dogs running after me having machine guns. "Now's a good time to show them I ain't no normal kitten!" I smirked, shooting at the dogs as the ran at me, making sure to cripple them in the legs. They howled in pain as I ran and collected the last of the clues.

Now I knew there was only one way to have them stop pestering me: I shot at the chandeliers that led me here and destroyed them, allowing me to enter the code Bentley gave out. "Okay! Judging by the way the picture depicts the move, my guess is that this is the dive collection technique. Right Bentley?" I asked. "Astonishing! Not only are you able to outrun guards left and right in these areas, but you can also decipher the old school language of the pages?!" Bentley asked, shocked by my 'guess'. "I was pretty into mythology as a kid, so I know a lot of the big words used in these pages... so yeah." I smiled, climbing up and onto the giant roulette wheel.

"Hmm... too fast to jump around to the right... maybe try jumping the other way?" Bentley tried to sound smart. I could tell he was still recovering. "Never woulda guessed! Thanks Bentley!" I smiled, trying to make him feel happy. I did just as he said, managing to land in the green slot all three times. "Boom! Treasure Key!" I smiled, snagging it and getting warped out by Bentley. "Hey! Sylvia! Over here!" Sly said, pointing over to the car. I smiled, seeing that he already had three keys and had unlocked it.

"Want to break down the door?" he asked. "Well... YES!" I giggled like a maniac, hitting the car jack switch, sending the car to collide full force into the building. "Let's go. If I'm right, we'll need all seven keys again," I said, smiling and pointing at the lever to the left of us when we entered the casino. "Good eye! I'll go to the left... can you handle the right?" I smiled, knowing that it would lead to Carmelita. "Of course!" I giggled, jumping above the guard and landing on the platform without using the spire jump.


	8. Ch8: Carmelita and Sylvia

**Ch8: Carmelita and Sylvia**

"Yuck! These rooftops are filthy!" Bentley groaned as I grabbed the first set of clue bottles as well as climb some ladders. "Well they are the only way to the key, since my scanners show its in a jewel case somewhere near Muggshot's fire hydrant penthouse." "You know... the way you said that just sounds SO wrong..." I smirked, trying to keep my anger and emotions in check.

Why was I getting upset again? Because I just found ANOTHER tracking device implanted on my tail. Out of all the tracking devices to hit my body, this one was the thirteenth overall and the eight one to be found on my tail. It was really getting under my skin, since I knew for a fact that Clockwerk was doing it to keep tabs on me nonstop.

After attacking the card throwing dog and sending him spiraling down the rooftops, I climbed the ladder and was met by the one I didn't really want to see at the moment. "Well well well, look who just walked into my cross hairs: Sylvia Martin." Carmelita frowned, aiming her shock pistol at me. "I'm not in the mood, Fox... I've got my own problems right now..." I frowned, just simply walking away and jumping over the roofs. "HEY! WAIT!" Carmelita yelled, jumping directly in front of me, something she didn't do when Sly was playable.

"Listen... I know about your little meeting with Clockwerk," she said in a serious tone, making my eyes grow wide. I sighed and shook my head. "If you think I'm in cahoots with a giant bird that somehow killed my family by travelling to a different world, I'm sorry..." I frowned, wondering if I should just run past her or not. Carmelita wasn't glaring at me right now, but rather she was giving me eyes of worry.

"Say what now?" she asked, slowly approaching me. I held up my paw and looked to the ground, my way of saying I didn't want to be consoled by a cop. "I wasn't a cat when I was born, you know?" I frowned, sitting down on the mattress next to the ladder that would continue the chase. "I used to have no fur at all, no tail at all, ears that were small and round, and a life that, though not great, was still okay... now because of this Fiendish Five nonsense, I keep on finding trackers on me from Clockwerk and he suddenly reveals that he killed my family?"

Carmelita sighed and just stood there, placing her gun in her holster as she sat down next to me. "I know all that... I've been keeping tabs on you just as much as Clockwerk has..." she frowned. Her words didn't make me feel better. "How would you know about me when this is only the second time I've met you?" I frowned, placing fingers to my temple. "Because... because Interpol brought you here..."

Those words shook me a bit. It... it wasn't Clockwerk that took me away from my world... it was... Interpol? The Interpol of this world? "But... why? And why give me the ability to learn any one of Sly's ancestor's moves?" I frowned, hoping she could have known that at least. "That... I didn't know..." she frowned. "So... you're still running with Sly?" I frowned and nodded, a tear running down my cheek.

I then felt a tiny pinch on my tail and checked it. I sighed, picked it off, and showed Carmelita. "Mind telling me if these belong to you or Clockwerk?" I frowned, hoping she had an idea. "Interpol doesn't keep track of criminals via trackers," she frowned.

"So... are you going to place me in cuffs now?" I frowned, slowly getting up and picking up the clue bottle nearby. "N-No..." she said. That one word shocked me. "Huh?" I asked, surprised. "My boss said that I need to let you roam free for now..." she sighed. "Said that your abilities would greatly hinder the most notorious of these criminals. My job? It's following both you and Sly. Though every fiber of my being wants to capture and place you behind bars, I know you are only doing this for good intentions... I also know about how you practically know everything that will happen... but it seems that isn't really working well since you've already had some close calls."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I frowned. "First I get spotted by Raleigh in his ship, then I actually survive a meeting with Clockwerk, and finally I manage to outmaneuver Muggshot's mafia mutts. Not to be a downer, but I feel this story's plot is starting to churn uncontrollably." Carmelita nodded, sighing in the process. "Yeah... just know that I will still chase Sly... but I'll let you off the hook... so long as you try to help the story out..." she said.

"Will I ever be able to go home?" I asked her. "Sorry... Interpol said it was a one way trip... I don't agree with it either." "Nice to know... well... I'm gonna help Sly recover his family treasure... I'll see you later I guess..." "Yeah... I'll see you."

It was less hectic than the game would have gotten when I made my way through the level, making it much easier to grab the bottles and get to the end. Of course, now it had guard dogs on the rooftops every now and then, but nothing I couldn't handle. The vault held the technique for speeding up time, which I used to effectively get to the end much quicker and get the key faster.

I met up with Sly once that was done and saw that we had all seven keys. "Hey, Sly!" I smirked, showing him my key and the fast moving technique. "Alright! I found Muggshot's blueprints and the decoy technique," he smiled. "Now that we've done that, how about we take on that overgrown mutt?" I gleamed, stoked up after chatting with Carmelita. Now I felt that I could take on the Fiendish Five with confidence.

"Wait... gotta get rid of this thing first," he sighed, picking tracking device number sixteen from my arm. MY ARM! "Thanks... but I'm getting really tired of this shit... this is number 17 you know?" Sly sighed and revealed the switch with the keys, which I quickly flipped, the large head revealing an elevator. "Let's go!" Sly said. "Right behind ya, partner!" I gallivanted behind him.


	9. Ch9: Shootout at Seven

**Ch9: Shootout at Seven**

After Sly and I had made it out of the elevator, I immediately threw out a decoy and ran for cover, directly above the whole arena. I had a little bit of an idea as to have an easier time with the hulking menace. "Wha? My boys 'ave been yappin' about some dangerous dudes runnin' around crackin' skulls and... and... and dis is it? Yer the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rats with sticks! Eh... wait a second... I've seen that one stick before..." Muggshot growled, looking at Sly. He was actually falling for my decoy! 'Oh god! I can't believe how stupid this guy is!'

"Maybe when my father knocked your block off with it?" Sly asked Muggshot back. "Yer father? Wow... yer a Cooper? Y'know that Thingus Raccamagoocus 'ad a lotta nice pictures but WAY too many big woids." "So you wouldn't mind just handing it over?" "What are ya kiddin'?! You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I feel transgressed and violated. LET'S ROCK!"

I could feel the ground shake as he walked on his fists, but still knew my goal: grab his guns and steal them so he couldn't attack us. "Sly! Turn the mirrors to deflect the chandelier's light onto those pillars! It'll fry his guns!" I exclaimed into the Binocucom, hoping it was quiet enough that Muggshot wouldn't hear it. I made my way over to his side, grabbing two guns off the shelf nearby and putting them in my small purse that Carmelita gave me.

I then made another leap and did a spire jump onto the edges of the chandelier, jumping to the middle of it and grabbing the two guns there as well. "AAHHHGHGH!" I heard Muggshot yell from below. "My beeautiful gun is destroyed! Good thing I gotta spare upstairs..." I heard him go up the elevator platform and then heard his confusion. "Wah?! Wh-Where'd my guns go?! Who took my guns?!" he growled.

"Oh? Looking for these silly thingies?" I asked Muggshot from up on the chandelier, aiming two pistol at him. "Hah! You don't 'ave the guts lady!" he growled, laughing angrily. "Maybe not... but I do have the brawn." I smirked. "A scrawny thing like you can beat me?! I think not!" he snarled. "Why not come up here and wrestle me then? I placed first in the high school wrestling competition back home. Against boys too. Waddya say to that, wimp!?" I sneered, getting him with the word wimp.

"I'LL SHOW YOUSE WHO DA WIMP IS!" he growled, getting on the elevator and climbing up to the chandelier with me. "Heh! Like I said. You don't stand a cha-" he was about to say until I punched him square in the nuts, making him loose balance. "OOF!" he exhaled, spewing some slobber on me. "Sorry. You're not my type," I smiled, kicking him with a roadhouse kick, sending him off the chandelier and into the ground, leaving a large crater as well as causing a small tremor. "Um... can you get anymore awesome, Sylvia?!" Sly exclaimed as he headed to the chair he was on to grab his section of the Thievius Raccoonus.

"I don't know. Wait until we get to the next place and I may just do that!" I smirked. "You... wimps..." Muggshot coughed as he fell unconscious. "Welp! That's two down. Only five to g-" before I could finish, I felt ANOTHER pinch on my ear. "SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled, grabbing the tracker and crushing it with my cat hands. "That''s number 18! Mother Fucking 18! I'm getting sick of you guys!" I left in a huff after that, Sly following suit.

We made it out of the building before Carmelita showed up, taking Muggshot to jail for us. It was then that I told Sly and the others about what happened on the rooftops. About how Carmelita said that Clockwerk wasn't the one that brought me here, but it was Interpol. And how they couldn't hope to send me back and that they wanted to keep tabs on my progress of this world. I didn't mention anything about how Carmelita knew what would happen and how the storyline was starting to suffer, since they'd just ask for some kind of guiding light throughout the whole extent of the series.

"I didn't even know Interpol had that kind of technology," Bentley frowned as we headed through the US on our way back to Paris. "I didn't know either. But... I suppose I should thank them..." I sighed. "If it weren't for them, I'd probably be dead just like my family... just like your family..." I looked at Sly when I said the last part, a weak smile on my face. "You know?" he asked. "Again... case file." "Oh. Right." I hated lying to him, but I didn't want to worry them. "Well, according to the case file, after a quick break, we'll be heading after Mz. Ruby," Bentley said. "Oh joy," I frowned. "Going after the voodoo mama? Mark down number one most disgusting place on earth."


	10. Ch10: The Nightmare

**Ch10: The Nightmare**

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I knew I had. I looked around me and saw that I was in complete darkness, not a single inch of light anywhere. Only my cane produced light, a pink aura of hope. I knew I was dreaming but with so much darkness, I didn't know how I'd wake up.

"So... it seems you aren't affected by my hypnotism I see?" I heard a female voice ask from the shadows. I frowned, knowing who it was and now understanding what I'd be up against in the future. "The Contessa. So you brought me here?" I growled softly, placing my paw in a fist form. "Oh but of course! How else could I be able to get the Coopers to do my work? Use someone from Interpol later on who would only betray me? How stupid do you think I am?" "Oh... pretty stupid." I groaned, wondering how she could be in my dream unless she put me here.

"After all, your the epitome of any child's nightmare. Scary figure? Check. Evil intentions? Check. Wanting to kill people to get your way? Three strikes law dictates you should be under arrest." I could tell this angered the Contessa as I heard a slight growl from behind me. "You little, arrogant, no-good goodie-two-shoes!" she growled. I could tell by the sudden mechanical change in her voice who really was pulling the strings in my dream. "You'll need a little more trickery than that to fool me, Clockwerk," I snarled, reaching behind me and punching metal, making my fist hurt a bit.

I looked behind me with anger in my eyes to see the figure of Clockwerk, half-transparent, looming above me. "Why go after my family, monster? What did my family EVER do to YOU?!" Clockwerk didn't even falter his demonic gaze on me. I knew he was capable of hypnotism so I looked away, holding my cane up and smashing on of the eyes without even looking at it.

"GRAGH!" he exclaimed, whacking me with his giant, bone crushing wings. I flew through the air, the wind knocked out of me from the blow. "And... why resort to measly tracking devices? I know you could just use your eyes so why trackers?!" I saw his shadow move over me and I instinctively rolled out of the way, jumping onto his enormous head and sticking my cane in his metallic skull, surprisingly going right through!

"AARHGHH!" he exclaimed as I saw the darkness retreat and light return to my subconscious. "Yeah, Clockwerk? Word of advice for ya," I smiled as he tried to flail about in my mind of pinks and blues. "Mess with me or my friends again, and I'll kill you myself. That includes Inspector Fox. Any harm comes to them, your scrap metal! YA HEAR ME?!" His demonic owl screech made me cover my ears as I jolted awake.

* * *

I woke up in the van, the scenery around us looking dark and dreary. "Sylvia! You okay?!" Murray asked, a large onion in my face. Lord knows I didn't want to have to be woken up from THAT! "Clockwerk... he can enter my dreams too..." I coughed, trying to get the sweat out of my lungs. "Okay, that guy is gonna have the honor of being last on the list!" Sly angrily voiced, holding a wet rag to my furry forehead.

"Th-Thanks Sly... though I don't really know if I can handle many more of his 'nightmares'." I sighed. "I got it," Sly sneered, the van now in the first area for the Haitian Jungle. "Good thing I've been practicing the rail walk..." I frowned, able to get up without much effort. "Are you sure you want to get up and at 'em?" Bentley asked. "Don't worry. I can handle myself when I'm awake. Plus, I made a little threat to Clockwerk before he ran away from my head," I said. "I told him if he hurts any of us or Carmelita Fox, he's scrap metal." "So... what does that mean?" asked Sly. "You'll understand when you meet him," I frowned.


	11. Ch11: The Grossest Monster EVER!

**Ch11: The Grossest Monster EVER!**

"Gross!" I exclaimed after hitting the giant mosquito and getting its guts all over me. "GROSS!" I almost puked when the disembodied monster spewed green slime all over me. "GRROOOSSS!" I screeched when I actually fell in the disgusting water. (good thing I had the knowledge of 'water safety'...) "Sylvia... I didn't know you were a germaphobe," Sly pointed out after the last one. We were on our way to the center of Mz. Ruby's facility when he said that. "You try being a girl that hates disgusting places!" I groaned.

"Wake up you lazy bags of swamp gas!" said none other than the voodoo mama herself. I could tell it was via some kind of telepathy since there was no microphone feedback and she couldn't have electricity here. "The voodoo vibe is big tonight! While I go and gather this powerful mojo, you'll be preparin' to take over Mexico by mornin'! You hear me voodoo children? Soon our family of souls is gonna grow, GROW, GROOOWWW!"

"Sounds like she's going senile," I frowned, looking at which way I should go. I really didn't want to go to the giant snake, but fate was not on my side today. "Hey, I'm gonna handle over here while you go to that area with the vine, okay Sylvia?" Sly asked, pointing me in the direction of the giant snake's dwelling. "O-Okay..." I gulped, trying not to falter because of an obvious fear.

After reaching the area, I was met by the gate. "What's with this Industrial Strength Voodoo Gate?" Bentley asked. "Mz. Ruby must really be trying to keep something out." "Or maybe she's trying to keep something hideously dangerous IN." I said, emphasis on the 'in.' Either way, I did as usual by collecting the bottles and scaling the tower. I then rode down the vine and stopped at the area halfway down that held some bottles.

After riding it down the rest of the way, I readied my cane and started to slice my way through the horde of spiders that dangled from out of nowhere. "I hate spiders!" I groaned, climbing the tree by use of the rail walk, collecting the bottles that were on the way. After that I leaped my way down the trees, reaching the area with the reeds. Then they began to move.

"Wait... did you see those reeds move? There's something huge under there! You better get going!" Bentley said, his worry not helping me at all. I smashed the mosquitoes a new one and climbed the tree, once again getting the bottles as I rode down to the large area where he'd emerge. "Okay... time to run!" I gulped, jumping on the branches as I heard the monster roar from behind me.

"No you don't!" I glared, running faster via the speed up clock ability. I would have used the ability to have electric rolling that Sly and I got from the first area if the road to run away with wasn't entirely made up of rail walking.

With one final leap and every bottle in my possession, I hid myself as the large snake monster gave up the chase and retreated back into the grime and muck of his dwelling. "Phew... man that guy was ugly!" I groaned, jumping across the small ledge and getting the code for the vault. "Aha! A more modern entry!" Bentley said. "The computer hacking technique! Now I can give you the information of various guards when you look at them in your Binocucom!" I forced a smile, since it was pretty much just an entertainment accessory.

After I had finished there, I was warped back to the center and met back up with Sly. "Did you get the keys?" I asked him. "Yep! And I also got the blueprints for the entirety of Mz. Ruby's production facility," he smiled. "Nice! I got the computer hacking technique... think it's not really gonna help me much though..." If frowned, "Unless of course Bentley can use it. I've never been a computer savvy person." "It's quite alright," Sly smiled. "By the way, do you wanna do the honor of using the keys?"

I had to gulp at that as he gave me one of his. "O-Okay... just get down after I unlock it," I frowned, hoping he would. With one single swoop, I opened the industrial cage door and let loose the monster, which roared a green breathe of grossness as it flew over us and into the barrier that was in front of us. It roared once again and went back into its cage, just like in the game. "What the hell was that?!"Sly exclaimed in shock. "Just the grossest monster in the world!" I groaned, helping him up from the ground. "And now you owe me two dates. He tried to eat me when I was in there!" I frowned. "Okay. Two dates it is."


	12. Ch12: Chickens and Dancing

**Ch12: Chickens and Dancing**

After Sly and I had gotten through the waterfall of body parts and the gauntlet with the plasma shooter, as I called it, we found ourselves soon going to the chicken pen. "With all the hay and feathers in here just looking at this place has me breaking out in hives... but we've got no choice," Bentley complained when we got there. We looked up and saw the ghost holding the last key.

"That ghost up there contacted me on specter wave radio and we've cut a deal. He's promised us a key if you guys can whack fifty chickens." I smiled. Anything that involved chickens getting beaten was funny, especially in a cartoon world like this. "I guess he needs them for a big pot of gumbo, but he's scared of the bomb-toting roosters. Be careful or they'll blow you to bits! Think you can do it?"

If there were ever a more dangerous mission I'd been waiting for, this would be it. Chicken slaying was the least of our worries. It's considered bad luck in my family's books to have a rooster chase after you. But I quickly shoved that thought aside as we entered the fray. (As well as tracking device number 30!) Then the madness commenced.

After we both whacked a total of at least 18 chickens, the roosters came out. I did just as I would in the game and led them to collide with each other, the feathers flying. Then we whacked another 12 until more roosters arrived, Sly now doing what I did. Another ten and it was my turn, the blast accidentally hitting the tip of my tail, singeing it slightly. I could tell Sly was worried, but we still persevered until we whacked all fifty, the ghost coughing up the key for us.

"You okay, Sylvia?" Sly asked when he saw the smoke on my tail. "Yeah... just got the fur so it doesn't hurt as much as you'd think." I smiled, telling him the truth. Once we left, we used the keys on the giant eggbeater for the ectoplasm soup and destroyed it and the guards. "Let's go battle a gator gal?" I asked with a grin. "You bet!" Sly smiled, both of us landing on the pressure plate, the force sending us the whole way into the giant dragon head.

When we landed, we saw Mz. Ruby's ugly mug from afar. I also had trouble looking at her if only for the fact she had a too-small shirt on and no pants. Not even a skirt! "Hmm... I could feel your Cooper vibe comin'... most distastefully bad juju." Mz. Ruby said like a stereotypical African American chick gone rogue. "Yeah well you give me the creeps too lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts doesn't seem like a very neighborly pastime," Sly frowned. "Oh Sly... I see your mouth movin' but all I hear is 'blah blah blah!' Well if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! See you in the next world, Sly and Sylvia!"

We then proceeded in getting to her, avoiding the teeth of the dragon trying to squash us as some music came in, just like in the game. After we made it to her, I knew where to go to throw her off. While Sly hit her with his cane, I grabbed him and did a VERY powerful leap, surprising Mz. Ruby as I came down and smashed my cane into the top of her toothy snout. "Ow! You'll pay fer that, kitten!" she growled, ready to slap me with her tail. little did she know, I had also found a little something while we were in the chicken room. Something I didn't expect to find but did anyways.

I held it up to her and her face turned to pure shock. "What?! Where'd you get that?! Give it back!" she exclaimed, fear in her eyes now. And fearful she should have been. I had a voodoo doll in my hand that was in Mz. Ruby's likeness. "Like I would do that!" I smiled, holding the doll with a iron grip. Mz. Ruby's body then started to groan and creak as if her bones were starting to get destroyed.

"I'll stop the pain if you can answer some questions, Mz. Ruby," I frowned, loosening the grip on the doll, but still holding the arms, legs, and tail down. "Whaddya wanna know?" she grimaced, actually complying with my reasoning. "How did Clockwerk get to my world?" Mz. Ruby kept her grimace on her face and scoffed. "He got there from my mojo magic," she growled. "I knew it. No way could he have killed my family without any help... who else helped him kill my kin?" I growled. "I only opened the way. Clockwerk did the rest... and I'm sure that he'll do the same to you as he did to them!"

She started to laugh again and I threw the doll in the air, Mz. Ruby flying up and when I didn't catch the doll, she collided with the ground in a crumpled heap. "Save it for the padded cell you'll be staying in!" yelled a voice I didn't expect to be here. "Carmelita. Didn't know you'd be here almost on time," I sighed, starting to lose my anger now as it reverted to depression. "You go ahead and find that page and I'll take her away... and Sly?" she smirked, looking directly at the raccoon. "This time I'll let you go. But next time, I won't hesitate to get you behind bars." "Point taken," Sly gulped.

Once we found the page for the invisibility trick, we all drove back home, skipping the beach and getting straight to work on the next caper. "Hey Murray?" I asked, looking over at the hippo playing with his paddle ball. "Yeah?" he asked, momentarily putting it down. "You know how I beat up all those bad guys, right?" "Yeah! You're awesome!"

I could only smile at him. "Well, what if I told you I'd be willing to give you some fighting lessons? I'm sure it could be useful later on." "Are you kidding? That'd be so cool!" he gleamed. "Well then," I smiled. "Once we've dealt with the Fiendish Five in their full glory, I'll train you to be the best fighter in the world!" "AWESOME!" I knew that it would be tough to train Murray, but if I was to get him in any shape for the upcoming adventures, I needed to train him. And what better way than by teaching him the very moves he'd use?


	13. Ch13: The Cold Ascent

**Ch13: The Cold Ascent**

"It's freezing!" I shivered as we started the trek to the Panda King's stronghold. We had to start at the bottom of the mountain and work our way upwards, which seemed fun in the game, but it was less so when you were actually doing it yourself. "I didn't know you hated the cold," Sly frowned, seemingly unhappy as well. "I grew up in San Fransisco, a city in California. There was never any ice there!"

I shivered again as another frigid blast hit us. My paws were numb and it was getting hard to move. "Wait... what's that over there?" Sly asked, pointing his cane over to a box that I hadn't seen before in the game. This small box, which was right at the base of the pine tree at the start, held three gas masks and a jet pack with a full tank. "Aww, sweet!" Sly exclaimed when he picked up the jet pack. "Sly?" I asked, getting his attention and taking the jet pack from him. "I have a feeling someone put these things here for us to take... but it might not be handy in this frigid climate..."

Sly was confused, whereas I wasn't. Carmelita definitely put these here, since I could see the mark of a police star on the back one of the jet pack's tanks. "Trust me. I have a feeling these will be helpful when we battle Clockwerk. I'll take these to the van and leave them with Bentley for safe keeping. You go on ahead and I'll catch up." Sly smiled and did a salute, running up the hill towards the ape duo while I delivered the stuff to Bentley.

"You sure about this?" he asked, noticing the star almost immediately. "She knows stuff about Clockwerk more than I do. I'm sure that, since he's a flyer, we should be able to fly as well." "Okay... just be careful about making promises with a cop." "Point taken."

I met up with Sly once he saw the village get smothered by the Panda King's avalanche. "We've gotta get up there fast before that lunatic squashes another town!" Sly said with seriousness. 'Yeah. That same lunatic will actually help you out with the Cooper Vault,' I thought.

Soon we were flying through the suspended bridge section and were approaching the area with the giant, falling icicles. "Be careful here..." Sly said. I followed him slowly, making sure not to lose focus as the icicles flew down after every once in a while.

"Seriously? How can these icicles form so quickly?!" I complained as we made it safely to the other end. "I don't know... maybe the Panda King is doing it somehow?" Sly asked. "By smashing the ground with his large butt?" I commented, making both of us laugh a bit.

After we'd taken care of the duo of ape duos, we hit the fireworks that were laying around and opened a door that would lead to the more secured area of the mountain. "Hmm... ape flashlights at five-o-clock..." I frowned, pointing to the fireworks guarded in a secure house. We'd found every clue bottle so far and I knew that the house was where the safe was.

"I'll go and climb the place and clear the way. You watch me and tell me how awesome I am afterwards," I giggled, attacking the guard on the ground without getting seen. "Be careful!" Sly warned. "Aren't I always?" I said back as I went on the wall and underneath the pylon window top, shielding myself from the guard's view.

Invisibility kicked in as I would've been spotted, which I found to be quite useful. When I managed to get to the other side, I hit and knocked out every guard around the tower and attacked the fireworks, clearing the way and opening a hatch that led to the vault. I jumped down and slid open the rolling door, meeting Sly on the other side. "How'd I look?" I smirked. "Pretty damn awesome," he chuckled. "Let's go then! I feel awesome and we still need to find the key and clue bottles."

And so we ended up at the area where the key was protected by at least fifteen ape guards. "Wanna take 'em on together partner?" I asked, fixing my dress that I was somehow still able to wear after I was warped here. "You bet!" he smiled. Soon we were in the fray, silently destroying the guards as they blindly chased us through the maze, the power of two against impossible odds actually proving to be quite amazing. "That's all of 'em! I'll get the page while you get the key," I smirked, heading back to the safe.

When I got to the safe, however, I saw none other than Carmelita Fox standing right at the entrance. "Oh! I didn't know you'd be here!" I exclaimed softly, hoping Sly didn't hear me. "Well I had to make sure that you got the gift I left for you," she smiled, fixing her hair with her pistol. "I know that Sly's with you, but I'll wait until I get him alone to start chasing him... maybe where I'm supposed to attack him here?" I could only smile.

"Just know that you're competing with me for his affections, Fox," I smirked. "I'm glad for a little competition... I'll see ya," Carmelita grinned, jumping directly over the stronghold gate and entering the facility ahead of us. "Now why didn't I think of that?" I asked myself, getting the page with Bentley's help. It was the ability to move while staying invisible, perfected by Huckleberry Cooper.

"I got the page!" I smiled, giving it to its rightful owner. "Good! Hmm... moving while invisible? That sounds like it will come in handy!" Sly grinned. "Doesn't it?" We then unlocked the door together and we entered Mr. King's stronghold.


	14. Ch14: Flame Temple and the Third Meeting

**Ch14: Flame Temple and the Third Meeting**

Once we deciphered that the way into the stronghold could only be accessed via treasure keys (go figure) the both of us split up and went to different areas. I headed in the direction of the training ground that was known in the game as 'the flaming temple of flame.'

When I got there, I was met by the large bamboo-wielding ape and knocked him out swiftly, going onward by rail sliding down the paper lantern wire. "Though by the exterior this looks like a temple, this place is actually a training ground. Be careful, Sylvia," Bentley warned. "No worries, Bentley," I smirked. 'Just gotta remember that one bottle duo in the temple...'

Once I got to the area with the ninjas, (making sure to get those two bottles that ALWAYS seem to elude everyone...) I proceeded to go past them and grab the bottles above the area and leave the temple, making sure to drop down a level to grab those few bottles. I then whacked the firework platform and rode it safely up. After all that was done, I managed to ride down another lantern pole and knock out the flashlight guard by moving whilst invisible, knocking him out just as I lifted my guise.

"Silly monkey!" I smirked, continuing on to attack the martial arts monkey and use the hooks to reach the final area. "Okay... I've got all the bottles, so now I need to get over this laser grid..." I frowned, pointing out the laser floor in front of me. Though it didn't cause any trouble, I decided to leave it up while I got the ability. "Amazing! I didn't know this was possible! Sir Augustine Cooper's notes on how to momentarily defy gravity!" Bentley exclaimed. "That sounds pretty awesome, I'll admit," I smiled, just then smashing the alarm system and grabbing the key.

I met back up with Sly at the stronghold where he showed me the Panda King's blueprints and I showed him the gravity defying move. "Sweet!" he smiled. "Wanna unlock these fireworks?" I asked. (Seriously? How do you lock up fireworks with padlocks?!) "Affirmative." We hit the fuse and the blockade was demolished. "I'm gonna go ahead, Sly," I said, heading down and emerging to the area that led to the Firework Factory, the Carmelita Chase, and the Murray Race.

"Seems we can use these fireworks to reach the Panda King," I pointed out when Sly met up with me. "However, we'll need all the keys to open it... again..." "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder about the Fiendish Five's defense strategy as well," Sly said, actually agreeing with me. "I'm gonna go up here over to the plasma shooter. You can do the other stuff," I smirked, calling dibs on the awesome machine. "No fair!" Sly pouted when I hopped on without him. "Come on! I haven't even done a turret before! I wanna have a 'blast!' Ha!" I exclaimed, letting the cannon loose on the door.

When I entered, I sent one last thing to Sly before he got in the fight with Carmelita. "Sly?" I asked him. "What is it, Sylvia?" he asked back. "Don't ask me how, but the code for the last vault is 2-3-1." "Um... h-" I cut him off before I went on my way, destroying the door in my way and making my way into the fireworks factory. I felt a slight pinch on my ear and quickly grabbed it, pulled it off, and crushed it. "Number 45. FORTY-FIVE! How much longer is that owl gonna torture my body with these damn trackers?!" I yelled afterwards, causing a small avalanche in the distance. I didn't care. I just kept shooting and moving.

"It doesn't do you well to resist my powers, young Sylvia," said the demonic robotic voice. I didn't even turn around, since I knew that it was coming from behind me. Clockwerk. AGAIN! "Damnit! Just go back to your hellhole of a volcano and leave me alone!" I yelled, turning around and shooting the heck out of his eyes, somehow able to blind him temporarily. "AUGH!" he exclaimed as I zoomed away, hoping to lose him in the factory.

"Insolent pest!" he growled as I made it into the building, his head actually getting stuck in the doorway. "I said keep away from me!" I yelled, actually shooting my dual pistols at the wall and enemies in front of me while I attacked Clockwerk's face with the plasma shooters.

"Get back here, bitch!" he exclaimed as I made my way out of the factory, making sure he was blinded further before I made it out. 'Okay... just keep shooting with pistols and then, once I get done with that, just jump over the rest of the obstacles...' I thought out my plan. "Sly! I'm in trouble here!" I exclaimed into the Binocucom. "I know! I heard the loud screech from my chase with Carmelita! Is it Clockwerk?!" he asked. "Yeah, and he's pissed! I blinded him temporarily with the plasma shooter, but he's catching up to me! I can feel it!"

I could actually hear the wings behind me as I jumped for it, grabbing the key and being warped away the moment I put it in my purse. "Yeess!" I said in a hushed voice, knowing Clockwerk might hear. "I see recklessness comes in Cooper Thief Clan..." said ANOTHER FREAKIN' FIENDISH FIVE MEMBER! "Mr. King..." I said, turning around to face him. I didn't see anything but a microphone, though. "You might as well come when you have chance... I am more forgiving than Clockwerk at this point..."

I waited for Sly to show up, happy that it only took him a minute to return, both keys and the page in his hand. "How'd you know the code for the vault?" Sly asked as well as Bentley at the same time. "Call it a female intuition," I lied. I didn't want to tell them that I had memorized it as the last code needed once you beat the game. "This is the time stopper technique! It can freeze time temporarily! Isn't that awesome?!" "Yeah, but we need to move! The Panda King awaits!"


	15. Ch15: Talking Sense

**Ch15: Talking Sense**

After an amazing trip into the air via the fireworks, we found ourselves inside the lair of the Panda King, the arena looking just as awesome as the game depicted it. "I see you carry canes of notorious Cooper thief clan... have you come here for revenge? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus?" asked the Panda King, balancing his weight between his legs by bouncing. "That was-" Sly was about to say.

"Hold it bub," I frowned, placing two fingers to his mouth. I sighed, the plan already in my head. If it worked, we wouldn't have to resort to violence and we just might have an easier time with the Panda King later on in the story... though I wasn't sure how it would affect the story. But I had to attempt it. "I'll do the talking," I said, looking at Panda King from afar.

"So... who are you to be able to halt a Cooper conversation? Your cane does not look fit for fight, yet I sense power within it..." Panda King said. "Oh... you don't know? Woulda thought your boss, Clockwerk, could tell ya... seems he doesn't care much..." I frowned, the Panda King's face switching from cocky to confused. "What you mean about Clockwerk? Did he do something to you to say such things?" he asked.

I nodded, not moving at all and stopping Sly with my arm as he would've taken a step toward King if I hadn't. "Because of him, for no reason at all other than his own gain, he killed my family, using Mz. Ruby's powers to travel to my world and kill my kin." Panda King frowned and shook his head. "Do you really say you come from another dimension?" he asked, not faltering. "Why not ask the one that brought her here to this world?" asked another voice.

I knew it was Carmelita's, but I could tell it was over a megaphone. From the bottom of the mountain. "An Interpol officer? So... you do speak truthfully..." he frowned. "But why should it matter to me about Clockwerk's ambitions? Even if it involves twisting the dimensions, how would it affect me?" "Because if I wasn't here right now talking to you, you'd be exerting energy into either fighting Sly or destroying innocent lives with something you used to love doing for pure enjoyment... seriously? What does it gain you to destroy a village if you don't even try to do anything else? Wasn't your intention for your art originally to make people happy?"

I didn't expect sadness to come from the Panda King with my choice of words, but I saw his face turn and I could see distress in his eyes. "It is true..." he frowned, stopping his bouncing and just simply sitting on the ground, seeming to meditate his thoughts. "I was so happy, even as a poor man on the streets... and when nobleman... when they... crushed my dreams..." I stopped him right there. "Why should it matter to you what a bunch of rich snobs think? You could've just taken your firework artistry to another place. Maybe someone would've appreciated your talent?"

Panda King frowned and I saw a flame form in his hands, which he quickly extinguished in a second, upon seeing it. "I've been in seclusion for so long, away from what others may think... what would they say now?" he asked, looking at the floor in anguish. "Well, why don't you try and see for yourself?" I suggested, pointing to a nearby village that wasn't covered in snow. "It will be a simple test. Give them a good show, we'll let it slide... but you'll have to give up the page as well," I smiled. "If you end up destroying it via avalanche, however, Sly and I will pound the stuffing out of you. The choice is yours, Mr. King."

I didn't know if I saw what I did on Panda King so I looked again. He was giving a kind smile, one without malice. "Okay... if you think it'll work... I shall attempt..." The deal was struck, even if Sly wasn't too happy about it. "I'll give you a moment to prepare, then. If you attack, we attack back. Fair warning." "Fine with me."

"Are you really going through with this?" Sly asked me out of earshot from the Panda King. "He was part of killing my dad." "Well, it's working isn't it?" I pointed out, smiling as the Panda King worked on making his fireworks pristine. "Besides... better to have someone as strong as him as an ally rather than an enemy. Especially since he's got more brains than Muggshot and isn't butt ugly like Ruby or Raleigh." Sly still frowned, to the point of folding his arms. "Trust me. I think I know what I'm doing here, partner," I smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sly immediately gasped when I did this, both of our cheeks going red. "Okay... I'll trust you..." he smiled faintly. I heard some footsteps from behind me and saw the Panda King holding several cool looking fireworks in his hands as well as the page to the Thievius Raccoonus. "Um... th-thanks..." Sly gulped, picking up the page with caution. "This is not to say I still don't trust you, raccoon," he frowned, walking away from his gaze and setting up the fireworks in the direction of, but not aimed at, the village's mountains. "Alright big guy," I smiled. "Give 'em a show!"

* * *

"I still can't believe how well you did that!" Bentley commended me upon seeing the spectacular fireworks from the van with Murray. "I know how to forgive and forget someone's actions, so long as I can determine if said person has some good in them still." I smirked. "Still, I can't believe that you were able to change his ways like that! You may be a greater asset to the team than we originally believed!" "Oh? I wasn't already great?" I kidded. "Um... I... um..." "I'm just teasing! I'd never be that prideful."

"I still don't trust him..." Sly frowned, shuddering when he was remembering something sinister. I knew he was thinking about his father's death. After all, he witnessed it from behind a closet. "He may have done some bad things, and he is prepared to pay for them," I sighed, sitting next to him as we drove off to the hideout. "But the fact of the matter remains is that he's willing to forgive and forget. It takes a lotta guts to admit when you did wrong." Sly gave me a half smile as I started to look at the blueprints for Otto Van Cooper's machines.

"So... how about we do some maintenance on this van?" I asked. "I think a plasma blaster of our own would be a good addition... maybe a battering ram as well?" "Already on it, Sylvia," Bentley smiled, using a blowtorch in the back of the van to piece together the last of the plasma blaster. "Alright! Now we're all set to go after the big boy!" I glared, a sense of tension in the air all around us. "The fight with Clockwerk. Surely to go down as a fight to remember."


	16. Ch16: The Trap Fails

**Ch16: The Trap Fails**

Once we reached the volcano, Sly was easily able to clear the path for us as well as destroy some metal falcons with the plasma blaster. After it got destroyed by Murray driving into a tunnel (which was just like the game depicted it), Murray was easily able to grab sixty computers before the lava monsters could get them all.

"I think it's high time we did some serious raccoon and cat thieving, don't ya think? Sly? Sylvia?" Bentley asked. "Affirmative and ready, Bentley!" I smiled, hopping out of the van with Sly as we made our way to the gas chamber... which was booby-trapped. "Hold it guys! That entire place is booby-trapped! You gotta get out of there!" Bentley complained, pointing out the obvious.

I didn't listen to him, however. I was too busy looking at the gas chamber. I didn't expect her to be there if she'd known, but Carmelita was trapped in the gas chamber. "Wait! That's Carmelita. She's in trouble here!" Sly exclaimed, obviously worried about her. "Don't worry Sly," I frowned. "But I know what that room is just by the things on the interior... it's a gas chamber."

Sly gulped, knowing I was somehow always right. "Luckily, Inspector Fox gave us these..." I reached into my purse and pulled out two gas masks. "What about you? Aren't you going in there?" Sly asked. "I think you will be okay Sly," I smiled placing a quick peck on the cheek when Carmelita closed her eyes. "I'll get rid of those pesky defenses, however," I said.

And with that, I did the most amazing leap I could ever do, dodging every single searchlight and landing right at the edge of the booby-trapped floor. I then broke the alarm and destroyed the arrow machines, the way now clear for Sly. I handed him the gas masks and pushed him in there, the door immediately closing as soon as I did so.

"Sly Cooper? What are you doing here?" asked Carmelita as Sly put on the gas mask.I guessed it was important for her to do the acting game just as much as I would. Sly immediately got on his gas mask and broke Carmelita's cage, the gas already leaking into the room. "Hmm? That pesky feline again... I see how it is..." said Clockwerk's metallic voice as his shadowy image appeared over the screen.

Sly gave her a gas mask as she was about to faint and Carmelita recovered, shooting the door wide open with her shock pistol. "Sylvia!" Sly exclaimed, placing his hand on the glass. "Don't worry about me, Sly. I'll join you in the final fight. Just go with Carmelita! Don't fear the lava!" Sly sighed and nodded, running after the fox as I pulled out the jet pack I had cleverly hidden under my shirt. "Now that he's continuing the story, I'm gonna go to the power source for that death ray..."

* * *

I could only watch as Sly climbed up the tower on his way to get Carmelita's jet pack. I had met up with the foxy lady after he left her and had carried her to a safe vantage point to help out with the Clockwerk fight. "Thanks for the gear by the way," I smiled, giddy about being able to actually fly in a jet pack... and I handled it pretty great I must admit. "I know it may affect the story line, but I know it would make it a lot safer," she frowned.

I then suddenly remembered something integral about the second game. I had to ask her. "You do know that you go to prison in the next adventure... right?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded, which surprised me a bit. "I know Neyla will betray everyone... but that part of the story is important... if I have to get tortured by the Clockwerk eyes in the process, then so be it..." she frowned.

I then noticed that Sly had managed to reach the jet pack, barely able to make it away as the death ray slid the rest of the way into the lava pool. "Gotta go!" I exclaimed, giving her a knuckle bump as I flew off. "I'll help you out when I can!" Carmelita said as I left.


	17. Ch17: Clockwerk Vs The Cooper Gang!

**Ch17: Clockwerk Vs. Cooper Gang!**

After Bentley had finished explaining how easy it was to operate the jet pack, the wings of evil sounded and the giant mechanized bird made an appearance. "GUYS! Behind you!" Bentley exclaimed, both of us doing so. "Sly Cooper. You have escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my death ray. Remarkable... you Coopers always find a way to beat me..." said the homicidal owl.

"Always?! So that was you in all those pictures of the Thievius Raccoonus! How old are you?" Sly asked, obviously shocked by this. "Perfection has no age." "What? You're immortal?" "Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years on a steady diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day I'd usurp the line of the Cooper family line..."

"And you needed fuel whenever you didn't finish off Sly at the Cooper massacre, so you went after my family! Is that it?!" I growled, a new theory popping up in my head. "Indeed," Clockwerk glared, his eyes glowing red. "It may have been a mistake to let you live, Sly Cooper, but now I can put an end to both you and your new gang you brought together... especially that pesky feline you so desperately care for."

"Guys! My missiles don't hurt him but create holes in his armor! Shoot into the gaps I create!" exclaimed Carmelita into the communicator, somehow being able to talk in our Binocucoms. "Got it!" I exclaimed, following Sly as he and I dodged Clockwerk's attacks. Carmelita would shoot an electric shock on Clockwerk, upon which me and Sly furiously bombarded it with our own missiles.

After doing significant damage to his wings, feet, and head, Clockwerk spun out of control and dove into the lava. "Nice shooting Sly and Sylvia! You got him!" Bentley gleamed, just then Clockwerk floating out of the lava. "I don't get it. You're so obsessed with my family you must have known about me beforehand..." Sly said, probably confused. "If you hated the Coopers so much, why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Raccoonus?" "Because I wanted to prove to the world that without your precious book, the Cooper Line is nothing."

"Ah, well, there's where your wrong," Sly said as I made my way around Clockwerk, turning myself and the pack invisible to gain the upper hand. "The Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves... it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus!" "ENOUGH, Sly Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father, then the Cooper Line will be erased and the only master thief will be, Clockwerk!"

Just as he would've started to shoot electric rings at Sly, I started to silently roast Clockwerk's ring blasters with my jet pack rockets, all three of them taking significant damage. "ARGH!" Clockwerk growled when he finally realized this, Sly and Carmelita then finishing his wings and sending him into the lava once again. We then began to proceed on foot to destroy him.

"Now's your only chance, guys!" Bentley cried out. "You've got to reach his head and destroy it, before his auto-reconstruct feature kicks in!" 'No duh! He IS immortal!' I thought in my head. As Clockwerk bombarded us with his attacks, I moved quickly, making sure Sly didn't fall behind or into the lava. "I am forever," Clockwerk bragged as we started to climb over to his body via a conveniently placed wire.

Once we made it there, he turned his head completely around and we started to whack it nonstop, Clockwerk talking trash to us even then. "I am supreme! Nothing can kill the master thief Clockwerk..." those were his final words as we sent his head into the lava, his body parts scattering as soon as that happened, as well as the book cover of the Thievius Raccoonus itself. I managed to grab it as it would've fell into the lava, boosting away with Sly as soon as we did that.

"Wow... we did it!" Sly exhaled as we boosted over to Bentley and Murray, happy to finally have a good rest. "That was wicked!" I giggled as I landed with Sly right on the ground. 'Oh sweet land. How I missed you.' "Pretty decent... considering he killed so many people," said Carmelita's unmistakable Latina voice. "H-Hey, Carmelita!... Thanks for helping out," Sly said, seeming to be embarrassed about something. "No problem, Sly," she smiled. "You didn't do too shabby either, girlfriend," I smiled, giving a knuckle bump to the cop.

"So... Sly?" I smirked, giving a playful glare to Carmelita. "Remember what you owed me after those couple missions?" I asked. Sly gulped and blushed, which made Carmelita a tad suspicious. "What kind of debt is it?" she asked. "It goes like this:" I smiled. "He owes me two dates for making me go to dangerous areas. Which means: two dates for me, none for you. Seems I'm in the lead right now."

Carmelita giggled, but I could tell by her glare that she was a tad jealous. "I see how it is. I'll get you for that one day, Sylvia. Don't expect me to warn you though." "Warning taken."

* * *

"Finally... time to have a good vacation!" I smiled as we sat in our little rail car in Paris. I looked at the others and they all smiled at me, which I didn't get at first. "What?" I asked, wondering what they were looking at me for. "Well, Sylvia," Murray smiled, holding a box in his hand. "We thought that, since you helped us out so much, we'd give you a little bit of an... initiation present, one that you should have on you from now on."

I took the box with a smile on my face and opened it, a single bandit mask poking out, which I immediately got giddy about. "Your now a Cooper gang member through and through!" Sly smirked, giving me a small hug. "Thanks guys!" I said, putting on the mask and finding it to fit perfectly, even the eye holes. "Fits like a dream!" I smiled.

"Now we have some time off... Sly?" I smiled, grabbing him by the arm gently. "What do you say to dinner at a fancy French restaurant? I've always wondered what snail tastes like." Sly fake gagged and nodded. "I guess I'll take you," he said after being sarcastic. "After all, I do owe ya one more date after this."


	18. Ch18: Two Years Later

**Ch18: Two Years Later...**

The date went surprisingly well, especially since I expected Sly to do a sneaky thieving spree when we got there and he ended up behaving for the whole thing. Afterwards I took him to San Francisco for a date, showing him the place where my home would've been. It was nothing special, just a simple little cave, but it held something very close to me, something that Sly respected dutifully.

For the next two years, I kept up with my training in the ways of Sly's ancestors' moves. I knew that Sly eventually forgets the moves in the other games, so I thought it okay that I should at least be able to do a few that were worthwhile. The moves I perfected and kept renewing were the raccoon roll, the invisibility trick, the time stopper move, and the anti-gravity/water safety techniques. I felt that these were the moves that would help immensely later on, even if it did change the story line ever so slightly.

I also got the chance to have a chat with Carmelita, who managed to sneak away from her new Constable (AKA, Neyla) to tell me some things I needed to know. For one, only she and her boss knew about me being from a different world and only us three knew the timeline for the game. Her boss WASN'T the Contessa, rather she was the prison warden instead. Carmelita's boss was some rich dude that happened to be the leader of her police force that she was assigned to in Paris.

She also mentioned that no one was to know about the two of us knowing anything about what would come, but most importantly keeping it secret from Neyla and the Contessa. She didn't need to explain to me why it was utterly important they didn't know this. But that also meant that I had to do something to prevent the Contessa from getting the Clockwerk eyes, simply for the reason that I didn't want her to nab them and force the truth out of Carmelita.

So, the very night before the museum would be attacked by the Klaww Gang, I sneaked into the police station ALONE and swiped the eyes right from the Clockwerk Part storage room. In return, I placed two fake Clockwerk eyes there and ran off, the fakes looking much like the originals, only without powers. It was hard to make them look the same, but I managed with help from a random blacksmith in town. Carmelita, the Coopers, and the Klaww gang wouldn't know this until around chapter five would happen for Sly 2.

Then... two days afterwards and exactly two years after we defeated the Klaww gang, we went to the police station. "My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope," said Murray, who I trained with day and night until he was the embodiment of awesomeness that he was in Sly 2. I was actually pretty pleased with how well he managed, using food to help him train like in Kung Fu Panda. "You two go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts."

Me and Sly were working alongside each other in this mission, which worked out well since our skills were pretty even with one another. When we entered the Clockwerk parts storage room, I was the only one not surprised by anything. I wasn't surprised by Carmelita's acting at seeing us, nor the parts not being there, nor the little 'hint' that Neyla gave about the Klaww Gang.

In fact, my unwavering nerves made Sly a tad suspicious when we were on our way to Dimitri's nightclub in Paris. "Are you trying to hide something, Sylvia?" Bentley asked me when he saw how nervous I got when Sly eyed me with eyes of suspicion. "Um... no. I just have a weird feeling..." I lied. I had to come up with something about why my nerves weren't shown during the job at the police station. "A weird feeling?" Sly asked, confused. "A weird feeling about Carmelita's partner... I mean, if she is a cop, why is she giving us hints?"

Indeed, I was a bit truthful in my words, but they still weren't happy with the answer. "Listen guys..." I frowned, going to tell them something without actually spilling the beans. "If you're wondering why I wasn't nervous or surprised about anything during the job at the police station, it's because... I had a weird dream last night..." I lied again.

"The dream was nearly exactly what happened today, though there were some things that were different. Mainly the fact that in my dream, all the parts except the eyes were gone and Neyla came in and swiped them as Carmelita watched. I don't know how I can say this, but I don't trust her. And that's saying something since we're both cats."

That lie seemed to make their heads nod, almost as if it was working. And it did, since they tried to assure me that it was just a dream and not to read into it too much. I smiled back at them, knowing full well that I had to lie to protect the story. If I had told them the truth, I don't think it'd have benefited anyone since the Neyla betrayal, one of the most important factors of this game, wouldn't happen at all.

"Okay then. How about we go ahead and do some reconnaissance work?" Bentley asked, Sly and I smiling at that. "Sly, you go ahead and redirect some satellites so we can eavesdrop on Dimitri. Sylvia and Murray, you two go to the wine cellar and take some photos of Dimitri's secret operations with the Clockwerk Tail Feathers." All three of us nodded and we headed out the door, each of us going to our respective jobs.


	19. Ch19: Sylvia in the His-House

**Ch19: Sylvia in the His-House**

When I managed to get through all of the guards with Murray's and my own skills, I started to shimmy through the vents until I fell into Dimitri's secret room. "Jackpot, Sylvia! The heart of Dimitri's operation!" Bentley said in the Binocucom. "Take some recon photos of the area. Try and get a picture of Dimitri, the Tail Feathers, and any kind of security measurements."

"Copy that, Bentley," I said back quietly so as to not have Dimitri hear me from afar. Once I got a good view through the folding screens, I quickly noticed that Dimitri wasn't walking around like he would've done in the game. It may have been like that because I was doing the job at an earlier time instead of Sly doing it after the antenna job. "Oookay..." I sighed, taking a picture of the Clockwerk tail feathers on the printing sheet and the large generator in the back of the room. Both of these were important and Bentley made some commentary when I took pictures of them, the same as he said in-game.

"This is weird, B," I frowned, looking all around through the blinds to see where Dimitri was. "Dimitri isn't in his facility... you'd think he'd be down here checking up on it by now... I might need to go back without a picture of him..."

"Check one and check two," said a voice suddenly, coming from nearby. Instinctively, because of how fucking close it was, I turned invisible and walked in the direction of said voice. I looked in front of me and saw Dimitri right there! He was in the duct system as well! But... why? Wasn't he supposed to be in his own facility? I made no noise as he let out a deep sigh. "It just ain't the same jib, jab?" he suddenly asked, probably talking to himself.

I readied the camera and got a good distance away as he talked some more. "Them dudes in my hood be layin' down the funky law. If I don'ts get me some funky fresh partner of my own to lay smack wit, my jig's pinched!" Since I happened to know a little bit of his slang via actually looking up online how to talk like him, I knew what that meant and it definitely wasn't part of the story. He was complaining that the other Klaww Gang members saw him as the weak link and were plotting to have his operation shut down themselves if he didn't get any help.

A part of me wanted to help Dimitri, since he became an ally in the 3rd game, but the alterations to the story might get too drastic. I knew it would be risky if I decided to do it, but I had to choose soon, before he left. Either way, I took a picture of him WITHOUT the flash and noise and then got behind him. "Oi... even if I could get a lass to lay smack, I'd be one jammin' bro. Either way... it looks like production should be finito..." "It doesn't have to be, bub," I sighed, finally deciding to reveal myself.

Upon my talking I got major feedback from Bentley, which I turned off my Binocucom so Dimitri didn't get anymore suspicious than he already was. As for me, I stood my ground in front of the purple lizard, trying not to look at his sagging eyes and not inhaling the smoke from his cigar. "Who are you to be bumming up my house and bringing me down lower?" he asked, just as shocked as Bentley and the others were. "I heard you talking about your little problem just now... and I think I could help out a little bit."

* * *

"So that's what I'm doing. I don't care what you guys say, it's perfectly vital that Dimitri's operation isn't shut down until we've made our move." That was what I said when the others, particularly Bentley, were asking me nonstop why I decided to be in the role of a double agent.

"Wait... what do you mean that, Sylvia?" Bentley asked, confused for a second. "When he entered the room, I turned invisible and eavesdropped on his conversation he was having with himself," I frowned. "From what I was able to decipher, and he did manage to tell me my deciphering was right, the other Klaww gang members see him as the 'weak link'. If he doesn't get some protection for his production facility and nightclub, the other members are going to come in, shut down everything, and take the tail feathers for themselves.

If I can protect his facility for long enough, I'll be able to gain his trust and therefore, make the heist mission a whole lot easier for everyone. Also, I don't think it to be in the best interest for us to have any of the other members to get more parts than they already have... So? What do you have to say?"

No one said practically anything for a while. The tension could be cut with a knife. That's how tense it felt in that room. "You do realize that you're not only putting your life on the line, but also everyone in this hideout, right?"Bentley frowned. "Do you have a better idea, brainiac?" I asked back.

"If we don't do anything soon, Dimitri's facility will be ransacked by the other Klaww Gang members. I also feel that, if those members see how well I protect Dimitri's facility, they'll believe I'm working for them and therefore have all of them fooled, especially if every member came out to see him. Pretty smart? Any other plans? Cause they're planning to drop in within an hour. I don't think we could move fast enough to pull off a successful heist in one hour, even if we are a solid enough team."

All of the members sighed and gave up by that point. All except for Sly, who simply gave me a kiss on the cheek out of nowhere. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Sylvia," he sighed. "If I didn't know what I was doing, we'd probably all be in jail by now," I frowned. "You guys just stay here and do your stuff. I'm going to go and defend Dimitri's stuff. Hopefully I can get additional info from him about the Klaww gang."


	20. Ch20: Defending an Enemy

**Ch20: Defending an Enemy**

After I managed to make it back to Dimitri's (and getting an entirely new outfit that was waaaayy too gaudy to mention in detail here) I took my position by the front entrance to the facility to meet any kind of Klaww gang members that wished to have any violent tendencies. "You sure these cats are gonna show?" I asked Dimitri, hoping he'd at least appreciate me trying to talk like him. "These 'cats' are more crooked than I by far, cat," he frowned, referring to me by what animal I was instead of what I called the Klaww gang-ers. 'Well played, lizard... well played indeed...'

"I don't really see the point in comin' here, eh?" asked the gruff voice of Jean Bison from outside. "I told you already, Bison," said the female voice of the group. 'Crap balls... not the Contessa...' I thought. "If Dimitri has already had the city consume the spice, all we need now are to deliver his parts to Arpeggio. Besides, he's using them for fake money, something that is oh so stupid."

It was then that they entered through the door, all of them spotting me immediately. I immediately noticed the lack of a machine, so Arpeggio must not have chosen to come here. There was ONE however that I DID NOT expect to see among the group, especially in front of the Contessa. Neyla. 'Oh bull shit!' I immediately thought in my head when SHE walked in. I grimaced, hoping Dimitri's choice of... 'attire' on me would prevent her from seeing my identity.

"Who the hell are you?" Neyla asked. 'WHEW! Close one!' I thought. "The name's Z," I frowned, surprised how unoriginal I sounded. "I'm Dimitri's new hired help... wanna talk to him? Gotta get through me."

The first of the five to start yapping wasn't Neyla, who I expected to say something first. 'Man am I lucky I didn't utter a word in the cop station!' It was actually Rajan that spoke first. "You really believe that you can take on the Klaww Gang? All of us?" When he asked this, I smirked from underneath the tacky sunglasses. "Got a problem with that? Don't worry. I won't hesitate to... lay down the smack..." I said.

That was when Jean guffawed loudly. "Alrighty then... what say we all take ya on at once, eh?" he asked. "No matter, Jean Bison," I smirked, pronouncing it so it sounded like a bison wearing jeans, which angered him. "I'll do away with you all in just under five seconds. Hm? No need to be arachnaphobic?" I gleamed, pointing eyes at the Contessa. She growled at this. "Aww? What's the matter Neyla and Rajan? Cat got your tongues?"

That was the boiling point for ALL of them. The Contessa, Rajan, Neyla, AND Jean Bison immediately rushed me. I jumped high up above and watched as they all collided with one another. After they became dazed, I immediately executed the time stopper technique. Everyone was frozen as I took a spool of spider silk from the Contessa's butt and wrapped it around them all using my own specialized 'silent obliteration.' When the time stopped, everyone in the room was surprised to see the Fiendish Five members and Neyla all wrapped up in a sticky ball of spider silk.

"What the hell?!" Rajan growled, moving his foot to no avail. "Horse shit! Who the hell is this lil' lass?! How can she do this, eh?!" Jean groaned, trying to move about. It only moved the ball slightly. "Who are you?! Answer me right now god dammit!" Neyla snarled, trying to reach her whip. She failed miserably. "You reeally wanna know, kitty?" I gleamed, placing my cane on the spider silk.

Upon seeing said cane, Neyla immediately recognized it. As a matter of fact, the design alone made the Contessa and Dimitri realize what it was. "The name is Sylvia Martin. And I'll be seeing you out say... now?" I smiled as two bull flashlight guards burst through the doors, just as surprised as everyone else. "And trust me guys. When you see what I have in store for your gang, you're gonna wish you left those parts alone. Trust me on that."

* * *

"What in the blue cheese dressing was that wicked coolness?!" Dimitri exclaimed after the realization finally sunk in. "Oh? You mean how I handed all their asses to them within three seconds, or how I happen to have a cane designed like the Cooper clan?" I asked. "Well... uh... both!" "I'll tell you, but you need to do something for me in the meantime," I smirked, knowing that now that my cover was blown, I had to make him trust me in a different way. "I know you have other visions in life other than being a counterfeit artist. What about that little diver dream you always had?"

Dimitri's eyes went wide at that, which creeped me out a bit since his eyes were all baggy. "H-How do you know that's my dream, man?" he gasped. "I'll tell you what, Dimitri," I smirked. "If you let us Coopers have your money plates and you promise to stay on the 'down low' I'll make arrangements for us to find your grand pappy's diving gear. Oh, and don't ask how I know about THAT. I have my ways..."

"You tellin' me truthfulness? You sayin' you help me get my dream gig if I help your lot out now? How later will it be until I get my gear?" "I'm telling the truth, we will help you out, and I'm sorry, but you may have to wait until this business with the Klaww gang is all said and done with. We cool, bro?" Dimitri thought about it for a bit and then, suddenly, his smile came. "You bros got yourselves a deal!" he exclaimed happily.


	21. Ch21: Tension in India

**Ch21: Tension in India**

"I still don't understand why you decided to let your cover be blown so quickly!" Sly groaned in frustration as we made our way around the temple gates. It had been a long week of preparing for Rajan's palace, but that was what we needed in order to get by. "Hey, at least I managed to get the info I needed," I frowned. "Dimitri has proved to be QUITE cooperative on his word. He's been giving me intel on all of the Klaww gang's operations. And since I'm pretty much the only one who understands what he says, I feel I should get as much as possible."

Sly sighed and shook is head, a smile on his face. "Well, your a hell of a negotiator at least," Sly said. "Thanks bub," I smirked playfully. "And I think you do a pretty great job as leader of the gang." Sly smiled at that as well. "I have to give credit where credit is due at least." "Indeed."

Soon we were able to sneak up to the palace without being detected, Bentley pointing us up to the direction of the palace's balcony. "Think we can make it up there on these flimsy branches?" I asked on purpose. "Are you serious?" he asked me. "Nope. Complete sarcasm. Good ear."

We made it successfully up to the balcony within seconds, making us pretty pleased with ourselves. "Let's go in," Sly smiled. I forced a smile of my own, knowing what awaited us in there. And they would not believe their eyes.

Once we made it inside, Sly stayed in his area while I used the invisibility trick to actually sneak past the guards and take a photo from inside the area. "Psst... Sylvia... are you nuts?" Bentley asked over the Binocucom. I didn't care, however. My aim was already clear even if they didn't get it. "I'll be quiet as a blade of grass," I whispered back when I got to a high vantage point.

What was I doing right now? I was going to perform a great feat by climbing up to the upper levels with invisibility intact and manually gaining control of the electronic winch... good thing I happened to have perfected Bruce O Coop's hacking technique within minutes. 'If I can just get these...'I smiled in thought, taking jewels from a tray when NOBODY was looking. 'Now to do a massive leap...' I tucked my tail up and made a drastic leap of faith from the bottom of the statue to the electronic winch above.

"Um... Sylvia? What are you planning on doing up there?" Bentley asked me. We were out of earshot now so I could now speak in a hushed tone again. "Just trust me... I have a plan but I'll have to stay put here in order to do it... and Sly will need to lower the drawbridge, get a tuxedo, and dance with Carmelita." I didn't include the security chopper because, for some very odd reason, there wasn't one. Nor was there any surface-to-air defenses around the palace. "Hey! Who appointed you the brains of the outfit?" "Just trust me, Bentley. If this plan doesn't work, I'll be on kitchen duty for a month. Sound fair?" Bentley sighed heavily. "What is it you want?"

* * *

When Sly came back into the party, he was dressed in a gorgeous blue tuxedo, a virtual nobody recognizing him. "Sly... whatever you do, don't talk to Constable Neyla," I warned in the Binocucom. "um... why?" he asked in a whisper. "She knows I'm in your gang and I know some stuff about her that would make you shocked. Just focus on Carmelita. I've already contacted her myself and she agreed to help out... via acting."

"What do I do?" "Distract everyone in the ballroom by doing the tango with her. I'll lower myself on the winch in the meantime and cut the wings free, lifting them out with my iron grip. Once the song ends, Bentley will cover me with the RC Chopper. Once we get past the drawbridge, we punch it. Any questions?" "Nope. Just hope your plan works..." "It will. Trust me."

I smiled slyly (no pun intended) as Sly and Carmelita danced, Sly doing the moves near-perfectly. I could only smile as I lowered myself down from the electronic winch with Bentley's help. (I hacked it in less than twenty seconds, which shocked him to no end.) The crowd was completely entranced as the tango kept going. I proceeded to slice the moorings of the Clockwerk wings off of the statue, the wings actually proving quite a challenge to be freed. My jewels were near dust by the time I removed them.

I then started to repel back up, just making it back through the hole as the song ended. "Tell me stranger, what's your name?" Carmelita asked. I didn't know if I thought I just heard what I heard. D-Did I just hear them from all the way up here? "The wings! What happened to the Clockwerk wings?!" asked Rajan angrily. I then noticed something funny going on in my back pocket... 'But... the only thing in my back pocket is...' I smiled, knowing that, even though he wasn't doing it intentionally, Clockwerk was helping me out.

* * *

I finally made it back to the van after wave after wave of guard was knocked out by Bentley's chopper. I was surprisingly able to lift the wings, even though my arms weren't really built for carrying that much weight. (YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW HEAVY THEY FELT IN THE PALACE!) "Punch it!" Murray exclaimed as we sped off and away from the palace, the wings and my sanity intact.

"I can't believe it, Sylvia!" Bentley and Sly exclaimed. "How'd you know that would work?!" "When I was in my world, I watched a lot of spy movies," I smiled, lying again. "There was one movie that looked exactly what we did in there and I thought, 'hey, if they can do it, so can we!'" "Well, seems that all of those movies you watched ended up saving our hides in the end," Sly smirked.

"Yeah! And I thought I was smart! You're in a whole league of your own! It takes me at least a day to think of a heist that crazy!" Bentley burst out. "Well, we did it together, as a team," I said to them. "And Murray?" I smiled, seeing how he wasn't really getting much in the way of action. "I have a feeling that when push comes to shove, you'll need to take on Rajan. It'll be a real test of muscle and I know you can handle it." "RIGHT!" he beamed at my words.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Bet ya didn't think the Clockwerk eyes could give off that kind of power, eh? Don't worry, they'll probably be implemented more in further chapters, since Sylvia's the only one that knows about 'em. Also... I would really appreciate any feedback from you, the people. If you read this far into the story, then I can tell that your'e hooked! Any feedback is welcome, so long as it isn't subject to cyberbullying. I have policies too y'know?!**


	22. Ch22: Jungle Kooky

**Ch22: Jungle Kooky**

After a VERY long and dangerous trek through the jungles of India, we managed to find the location of Rajan's secret spice temple. It was definitely much... larger than I imagined it to be. The temple was indeed one of (if not THE) biggest I'd seen in person. "Okay you two, we need to get some reconnaissance photos of Rajan's spice temple from the inside of the temple," Bentley said to me and Sly as we made our way to the drainage tube. "But be careful. If you get hurt the nearest hospital is a hundred and six miles from here."

"Noted Bentley," I said, seriousness in my voice as we crawled into the drain pipe that would lead into the temple's bottom portion. "You sure sound confident all of a sudden," Sly said to me as we neared the spice plant. "You can't do a job right without confidence," I smirked. "Okay guys. You need to get to the upper levels of the spice growing facility. Why not try that access tube up behind you?" Bentley suggested, pointing the way to the tube I already knew was there.

"Instead of going through all these guards, how about we take a jump tour?" I asked Sly with a sinister smirk. I didn't give him time to react as I grabbed his shirt collar and jumped all the way over to the tube, Sly dusting himself off afterwards. "Could you give me a more appropriate warning?" he asked in a frustrated voice. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game," I grinned. "You go on ahead and take the photos... I'm gonna do my OWN recon work..."

Before he could respond, I turned myself invisible and hopped up to the upper levels without a sound. Once I did so, I knew that not even Sly could see me... unless he figured out how to use the heat senses in his Binocucom that I added during the two year break. "My spice production is running smoothly..." said Rajan as he walked around carrying HALF of the Clockwerk heart on his staff. A deadly weapon if ever there was any.

'Time to see if my practices at night have worked..." I frowned, pressing a hidden button on the eyes. 'If I could just look at Rajan eye-to-eye without him noticing me...' That was when I slowly moved into position, moving in front of Rajan and looking in his eyes, backing up as I tried to look in his gaze. I didn't expect to be able to connect my mind into his, but it worked. 'Rajan...' I thought to him, his gaze looking around as if trying to determine what said that to him.

'Rajan... this is your conscience...' I said ominously, Rajan looking a tad bit confused. 'You won't be able to run forever, bub... a certain gang has arrived here and is ready to attack your temple.' Rajan growled as I said this. I knew I was taking a HUGE risk doing this, but I knew if I could say these next words firmly, he'd take the bait. 'You need to be on your toes, Rajan... that cat that works for Dimitri is with them... she's in your office even as we speak!'

That was what made Rajan very angry! He growled angrily and ran out of the spice plant, which I know confused Sly. Once he was out of sight, I moved over to the guards, pick-pocketed their keys, and let down the winch for the heart, which Sly gasped at when he saw the effects it had on the facility, not only destroying the guards, but also frying the spice plants that were being irrigated by it not ten seconds ago.

I then revealed myself, which Sly gasped at again. "Hah! The big bad kitty cat fell for it! Haha!" I giggled, nabbing the heart without ANY effort at all. "H-How the hell... what just happened, Sylvia?" Sly exclaimed, suddenly demanding an explanation. I frowned and reached into my pocket, revealing the eyes as I pulled them out. "Sorry for not telling you guys earlier," I frowned, placing them back in my pocket. "But I actually stole these the day before the Klaww gang hit the station... and before you ask how I knew beforehand, it's only because I heard about it on the streets."

"But... why not tell us beforehand?! And... wait a minute... did you use those to make Rajan leave?" Sly asked me. "Because... I needed to see if the eyes affected me... but then I realized during the heist in India that they give you super senses as well as the ability to merge minds temporarily." "You know that could be potentially dangerous, don't you?" Sly asked. "Do you think I'm unaware of the risk/reward factor?" I asked back, growing annoyed a bit. "Besides, I'd rather use an evil artifact for good rather than ev-"

Before I could finish, I felt the eyes' power grow again. This time, however, it felt different... it felt... evil. I pulled them out of my pocket and almost doubled over in pain when I actually looked at the right eye. Both eyes were glowing an evil red and it felt like they were eating into my soul. I didn't expect anything good to happen but... I felt something in the eyes. Something that... enticed me. I quickly regained my senses, however, and hit them across the earth, turning off the eerie red light.

I panted heavily and felt seriously drained from the experience, collapsing on the ground as Sly somehow ran over to me. "Now do you think it's a bad idea?" he asked me. I smiled wearily, knowing exactly where I went off. "Heh... I forgot to hit the secret button again... that's why..." I sighed. "Let's get you back to the Safehouse... You need to rest up." "Y-Yeah... okay..."


	23. Ch23: The Betrayal, Escape, and Reveal

**Ch23: The Betrayal, Escape, and Reveal**

From that point onward, everything else played out like it should've played out. Sly destroyed the Spice Grinder and elephant satellite, Murray got the jewel to get the cherry bomb 500, Bentley destroyed the dam behind the temple and everything in the heist was going well, including Neyla's betrayal. But then... during the fight with Rajan... something happened that shouldn't have happened.

"Victory belongs to, the MURRAY!" Murray exclaimed, getting half of the Clockwerk heart from an unconscious Rajan. Then Neyla appeared with the Contessa and Carmelita Fox, all of them saying the exact things they should've said, including some seriously good and brave acting from Carmelita. But then came the point where they should've left. The moment Murray was caught, the Clockwerk Heart was swiped by Neyla.

After that, I turned invisible on Bentley and headed into the danger territory. I moved with barely a sound, moving right along with Neyla and immediately performing my time stopper move. Once she, Contessa, my friends, and all the guards were frozen, I searched Neyla over and found the heart, running off while invisible, the time stopper move wearing off immediately.

"Bentley? Do you read me? Over?" I asked into the Binocucom, hoping he could hear me. "Sylvia! Oh thank the servers your okay!" Bentley exclaimed, obviously worried. "Sorry... but I had to get a little something. Also, I know where our friends are being taken. I'll meet up with you soon. My Binocucom has GPS and with the eyes, I'll be able to find your location in my mind." "Um... please don't use the eyes... I have GPS also. We'll meet up at the van." I forgot he had GPS too. And here I was wanting to actually use the eyes. "Okay Bentley... I'll meet up with you at the van."

After what seemed like a much longer trek than before through the dense thicket, I eventually reached the van and Bentley along with it. "Okay Bentley... I know how to drive manual, so don't worry too much," I smirked, starting the engine and driving off towards our destination. "So... where are they going, now?" Bentley asked me. "To Prague," I sighed. "The Contessa's criminal rehabilitation center is where they'll be going. If we can beat them there, we can rescue them before they even go inside!"

"Sounds like a death wish..." Bentley gulped. "Listen: if you have any other ideas or leads, lay 'em on me," I frowned. "The Contessa said that's where they're going. I overheard her talking when I stole THIS back." I pulled out the Clockwerk heart from my back pocket, which Bentley gasped at. "H-How'd you get it back?" he asked. "I stole it off of Neyla. She's actually not on anyone's side but her own... I know I shouldn't tell you this but... she works for Arpeggio, leader of the Klaww gang. Same with Contessa."

"Wait... what? Neyla works for the Klaww gang?! And the Contessa? I thought she was a police woman?" he asked aloud as I continued driving. "Yeah, no. They were there when I protected Dimitri and they know exactly who I am and who I work for. I think I know a rat when I see one. Or in this case, a spider and a... cat... crud... I'm a cat... urk..." I knew when I said that I sounded pretty stupid, which left the air around us awkward.

"Listen. If you're being truthful and we do happen to find them in Prague, how are we going to get them freed before they are put inside the center?" Bentley asked. "Trust me. I've been practicing certain moves day and night during our two-year break. And one of them happens to be time stopper. I may also use the roll when we get there just so I can get to the entrance quicker..."

* * *

Once we arrived in Prague, so did the cop cars that housed Murray and Sly. I already knew where Carmelita was, even if Bentley didn't. "I'll be RIGHT back," I grinned to Bentley as I parked the van in the shadows. I hopped out and turned invisible, rolling over to the cop cars to see Sly, Murray, and the Contessa at the gates as well as several vulture guards. "Yo! Arachnid!" I exclaimed getting their attention.

The moment they all locked eyes on me, I activated time stopper. Once they were all frozen, I knocked out the guards, grabbed the keys off of the Contessa's back pocket, and released the shackles on Sly and Murray. But then... it ended. And to top it all off, I wasn't invisible... "CRAP!" I exclaimed loudly, staring down the Contessa as Sly and Murray realized what had just happened. "You!" the Contessa growled, grabbing my arm with her pincer hands. "Hands off!" I exclaimed, biting down on her hand, which made her yell loudly.

During this yell, she released my hand and I grabbed the duo of Sly and Murray and immediately turned us all invisible. "Keep holding my hands guys!" I exclaimed as we ran down the slope and back to the nearby van and Bentley. "Sylvia?! What are you-" Murray was about to say. "No time to explain! Don't let go! We're almost there!" I growled, sending the message to Bentley to start the van. "Okay! Open the trunk!" I yelled in the Binocucom, Bentley doing just that.

All of us piled in and Murray immediately got in the driver's seat. "Punchin' it again!" Murray yelled, the tires screeching in the pavement as we rocketed away from the prison. "Whew! Thank god we got there in time!" I exclaimed, letting out a HUGE sigh of relief. "But... how did you know where to find us?" Sly asked. I gulped, knowing for sure I was dead now. I lied to Bentley when I said the Contessa blabbed about the center. "After all, I saw you when you stole the heart off Neyla. No one spoke the whole time."

All eyes except Murray's looked at me, daggers of suspicion and distrust ready to be thrown. "Oi-vay..." I exhaled, realizing that I had to blab it all now. If I didn't, I may never be trusted by these three again. "What I'm gonna say may change you guys's lives forever... and I expect you to believe every word I say. These words ARE the truth. No lies. Just honesty." "What's the secret, Sylvia?" Sly asked me, his glare the most hurtful of all. "It may seem crazy to grasp, but I knew everything about this world before I even came here... because... in my world, I played the games..." "Games?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly 2 Band of Thieves. Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves. Sly Cooper Thieves in Time." "I have no idea what your saying..." Sly sighed. "Your entire world is a video game in mine, okay?!" I exclaimed angrily. Those words made Murray swerve across the road, but he managed to gain control easily. "Wh-What?" Bentley asked.

"And I'm not the only one that knows what'll happen. Interpol brought me here, so Carmelita knows too. We need to save her, too. So I don't care if you guys want to rescue her or not, we're going to the Contessa's castle estate. That's where we need to strike next! Any questions?! No one dared to answer me, just because of my sudden angry voice. "Good. Now let's go! Murray, punch it!" "O-Of course!" he exclaimed, our van zooming ahead for the castle estate. 'Hang on Carmelita... we're comin'...'


	24. Ch24: An Amazing Rescue

**Ch24: An Amazing Rescue**

After what seemed to be at least a day-long drive through Prague, we FINALLY managed to get to the estate where the Contessa was. Upon arrival, we could see all the tanks, boats, and even the Contessa's getaway blimp in the distance. "I have a plan on how to free and get to Carmelita, guys," I smirked, heading off to locate the old codger known as General Clawfoot.

Yeah... here's the thing... I still don't know what the castle defense security codes are so I had to find the old coot and actually do the whole 'fake conscience' thing again, which was surprisingly easy to do for the old guy. Thanks to his utter stupidity, I learned that the code for the security gates was 42377, the Contessa's date of birth. 'Yeah... really smooth girl...'

After I inputted the code in the keypad, I called Bentley and Sly over and we were able to make it up to the Reeducation Tower thanks to my amazing jumping abilities. "Are you sure this is the tower, Sylvia?" Sly asked. I didn't answer him. I did nod my head, though. "We enter through the window," I said, plopping down right where Sly entered the tower beforehand.

Upon entering, I could see that the Contessa was right at work trying (and utterly failing) to hypnotize Carmelita with the fake eyes. It was vital that these eyes were to be stolen by Neyla, since that would mean my plan for her biggest betrayal would fall flat on her future mechanical face. "What?! The mercenaries have breached the castle defenses?! All of you go! Defend this tower to the last man!" the Contessa yelled, ordering her Shadow Guards to destroy Neyla's army.

"Don't worry my child... we shall soon have you take the fall for me at Interpol, whether you want to or not..." "The only one falling will be you, Contessa!" Carmelita struggled, her eyes not glowing green which meant the eyes I secretly made were doing there work of literally nothing. "Psst... Sylvia... are those eyes fake?" Bentley asked quietly. "Mmhmm... I had to leave a fake to throw them off my trail and not get suspicious..." I smirked.

Once we eyed the terminal, I handed Sly a pair of rubber gloves and touched the power box for the old machine. "Okay. I'll use the electric ball move to power this thing. Sly will hold me there while Bentley, you hack into it and release Carmelita. We'll meet up with her later on... that is... after Sly defeats the Contessa." Both nodded and Sly put the gloves on, holding my balled-up form to the power box which gave the terminal the juice it needed.

After a quick hacking session by Bentley, Carmelita was soon freed. "Inspector Fox? Why fight it? Don't you want to be my best friend?" Contessa asked. "Okay 'new best friend,' hands up! And I mean all of them!" The Contessa gasped and ran away, Carmelita giving chase. "We're just lucky that I also happen to have a new ability with these things," I smirked upon seeing the mind shuffler. "You guys fall back... I'm gonna blow this thing up!"

They didn't question me as I pushed the button on the real eyes and focused a gaze of death at the machine. I didn't really expect it to have any effect on it, but the machine started to short circuit immediately, the explosion happening right afterwards.

"Wow... this is no place for an asthmatic... did you get the eyes, Sylvia?" Bentley asked, saying the words I told him to say. "Don't worry chaps... it's in safe, good hands," said the cocky British accent of Neyla. She appeared to have taken the fake eyes as bait (as was my intended plan) and she gave me a very angry glare. "If you make a single move towards me, Sylvia Martin, you will regret it," she hissed. I didn't make a move, just glared at her angrily. "Mmm... this should be enough for the old bird... ta-ta." Neyla ran out of the tower right after this.

"Sly? You go after her but wait at the top of the towers and wait for the Contessa to show. I'll tell you when she's nearby," I said, Sly nodding and heading out after Neyla until he stopped at the top of the tower. "What are you doing, Sylvia?" Bentley asked me after I pulled out the real Clockwerk eyes. "Trying to determine the Contessa's location with these thingamabobs..." I frowned, intentionally calling them that to make me smile. I then pressed the button and I found that it actually connected to my Binocucom, showing me a red dot near the towers. 'Good thing Carmelita promised she'd destroy the blimp,' I thought.

"Sly? Come in. She's approaching your position as we speak. Start talking trash about her and look towards the west. She'll be in that area." I could hear the Contessa's voice afterwards, the eyes giving me her dialogue. "Do you really think you can beat me, raccoon? I know all about you and the Cooper Clan." "Then you understand why these parts need to be destroyed," Sly said. "Short sighted fool! These parts are a gift to my abilities! What do I care about your thoughts of whether I am sane or not? Let's finish this!"

* * *

"This isn't going too well..." I frowned, watching the Contessa get arrested by Neyla, seeing her get promoted to captain... with the fake Clockwerk eyes hidden in her bonnet. "What? This wasn't in the story?" Sly asked. "That's the thing... this IS part of the story. But she now believes she has the eyes. That wasn't in the game. I've been tampering with the story so much so I'm surprised that it hasn't screwed up as much as it had..."

"It doesn't matter," Carmelita frowned, having to run away with the rest of us, as per her acting. "This story hasn't really been changed much. The only major differences were that Neyla almost stole the heart and the Klaww Gang members wanting to get rid of Dimitri." "At least I helped fix those problems," I frowned, really not wanting to say 'paradox.'

"Well... now we only have three members left. We have Jean Bison in Canada, Neyla and Arpeggio, both of whom will soon be on his massive blimp." "So... who do we go after first?" Sly asked. "According to the game, we need to go to Canada first, where we steal Jean's Clockwerk lungs, stomach, and later on his talons."


	25. Ch25: Train Robbery 101

**Hey! Things are gettin' real for Sylvia now! Pretty soon we'll be facing off against the last two members of the Klaww gang!... (I say last 2 because, frankly, Arpeggio dying in my eyes from Neyla's betrayal just makes him subpar for an enemy and therefore, I refuse to recognize him) Anyways, there will be a MAJOR plot twist in one of these upcoming chapters ahead. Ye hath been warned ye scurvy dogs!**

* * *

 **Ch25: Train Robbery 101**

Once Sly managed to get the train schedules for the trains and cleared the hatches for us to enter them, Bentley and I were soon at work on going through the Iron Horses. While Bentley went for the first Iron Horse, which had guards only as a security measure, I went for Iron Horse 2. Why would I go for Iron Horse 2? The one that had nonstop security all over the fucking train?! Because I could just stay invisible the WHOLE time!

"Attention Iron Horse number two," said Bison over the intercom. "In case you didn't hear right some lucky varmints got away with the Clockwerk lung in Iron Horse 1! 'Already? I may have underestimated that reptile...'

"Though I don't think they'll be able to get through the train's security measures I happen to know one lass that just so happens to be able to go invisible, eh?! She is not to be underestimated and is considered the strongest member of the Klaww Gang's enemies! If you see anything disorderly on Iron Horse 2, then contact me IMMEDIATELY, eh?!"

'Hmm... seems Mr. Gold Rush knows how to be wary of competition, eh?' I smirked in my head, intentionally thinking eh in order to sound funny. "So? What are you doing later on, Neyla?" asked a voice in the car up ahead. 'WHAT?! No WAY!' I gulped, keeping my invisibility intact as I peered into the car in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Neyla was in the train car with Jean Bison! I didn't know that she worked with him too!

"I think I may just defend your Iron Horse 3," she said in her cockney accent. 'seriously? I like your reserved accent better, even if it's a fraud.' "Besides, I have a feeling that a certain cat may be here... and I'm not talking about me."

Jean Bison growled and I jumped up onto the top of the train, running silently as I ran forward, jumping down and noticing that the guards had the door ahead completely sealed off. 'Crap!' I growled. But then I remembered. 'Hmm...' I slyly grinned, using the time stopper technique. Once I knocked the guards off so they were hovering over nothing, I ran ahead and noticed I was in the engine!

I immediately snagged the lung and ran out, just barely jumping off the train as the time stopper technique ended. "WOOHOO! I exclaimed as I started to roll down the mountain back to base. Since I was using an electric barrier in the roll, barely any snow latched on to me... though a lot of snow attached to the barrier. I aimed for one thing in particular on the way down: the rail car.

With a fast roll and an unstoppable locomotion, I collided with the cage surrounding it, the cage folding up and over like it was nothing. The rail cart, with the exception of a few stray snow patches, was relatively unharmed. "All right!" I exclaimed softly. I met up with the team back in the hideout, showing off the Lung I got and Bentley showing off his. But then I felt strange. I had to tell them what I saw on the train.

"Guys... something else happened to the story..." I frowned. They all looked at me questionably. "Neyla isn't just working for Arpeggio. She's also in cahoots with Jean Bison. I saw and heard them talking in Iron Horse 2. They were in the car right before the engine so you could imagine I barely made it out... but I also made the way for Iron Horse 3 easier for us... I rolled up a massive snowball and freed the rail car before I got here..."

"Okay then... we can use that to our advantage at least..." Bentley said, flabbergasted at how quickly and effectively I demolished the cage around the cart. "So? When's Iron Horse 3 coming in through town?" "It should be arriving in... less than a minute..."

* * *

After Murray managed to catch up to the train effectively, Sly and I decided to tackle the train together. I would provide coverage while Sly would continue towards the train engine. I knew what would happen and I was prepared.

Once Sly made it past Jean Bison's car without being spotted, I jumped up to the top and waited for Neyla to appear, flying in a special kind of plane with a lot of firepower in it. "Aw? What's the matter poodle? Why not come up here where all the fun is?" Neyla asked in sarcasm. I was prepared, though.

I activated time stopper and jumped up to the plane while the train was stopped in place. Once I jumped up there, I turned the ignition for the plane off and had Neyla's hands adjusted so she steered off course. 'Evil!' I smirked. I then jumped right back onto the train and made myself visible, time stopper ending when I did so. "YOU! WHAT?! AHH!" Neyla exclaimed, trying to regain control of her plane. She couldn't handle it, however, as she crashed into a large mound of snow.

"HAH! Take that bitch!" I laughed, giving Sly a thumbs up from above the train. "Remind me why I decided not to train myself with that technique?" Sly groaned as we ran ahead once more. "Well, I wondered that too when I played the games... I guess it just makes it have more challenge but, eh, who am I to judge?" I smiled. "Too right, Syl," he said. "Syl?" "Just a little nickname I came up with... plus, it's just the last two letters of my name switched up. Clever, eh?" I smiled at his comment. "Clever, yes. Corny, definitely."

Then we made it to the train engine, where I was surprised to see that the stomach hadn't been bolted down yet... maybe because of how fast we were working on this heist! "One stomach comin' up!" I smirked, grabbing the stomach from the engine and running with Sly back to the rail car. "How awesome are we?" I asked him with a smile. "Pretty damn awesome!" he smirked back as we jumped back onto the rail car.

"Alright guys... hold onto me and I'll get us off here with no trouble." They all slowly complied and I then activated time stopper again. I held onto them all tightly and jumped off the train. I stuck the landing on solid ground just at the town that had the Safehouse. When it ended, I felt myself feeling drained when the gang all looked to me and were pretty amazed that I got them all of right here.

"Alright! RIGHT ON!" Murray exclaimed when he noticed the rail car going off by itself in the distance, only two seconds later going off the track and landing in the thin ice. "Good thing I got us off of that, huh?" I asked. Another thing that could have ended us. "Yeah... that wouldn't have been pleasant..." Bentley said. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up like Mr. Gold Rush," I frowned back. We all had a good laugh after that.


	26. Ch26: Light Waves and Lumber Jacks

**Ch26: Light Waves and Lumber Jacks**

After figuring out that the talons were being posted as a trophy for the lumber jack games by Jean Bison, we set to work on not only getting the battery completely drained (Since I knew for a fact where it was... I used the Clockwerk eyes again in the Lighthouse with Bison...), but also gaining some advantages of our own to cheat our way to a win in the Lumber Jack Games.

While Sly got the book about log chopping for Murray to use, Bentley, Murray, and myself infiltrated the lighthouse and destroyed the collection system for Northern Light energy. "Why mess with such a beauty as the Northern Lights, eh?" I asked, trying to mock Jean Bison's accent which made Murray chuckle a bit. "You guys go ahead and stay down here, I'll go upstairs and flip the switch... sounds simple enough..." I smirked when Bentley explained I had to scale the tower AGAIN. I didn't mind, though, since I knew this was coming.

"Super JUMP!" I exclaimed, jumping the entire length of the lighthouse to the very top area, flipping the switch within seconds. "We did it! The collection mechanism is overloading!" Bentley exclaimed. I felt happy for him, since that meant Sly was probably done getting the guide now. "Did ya get the log chopping book, Sly?" I asked him. "Yeah, and a mammoth came out of it... only he fell in the ice water and froze solid within seconds of being freed..." he frowned. "Sorry to hear that... didn't know mammoths were suicidal..." I giggled. "Yeah, ha ha, hilarious," he groaned.

That was when Sly, Murray, and Bentley began their duties to drain the battery by using the computer-powered boats scattered around the area. While they did that, I once again dared defiance to nature's laws of physics as I did enormous leaps from island to island in order to grab an eagle egg from the Canadian eagle nest. I was back within the course of ten minutes, all the time needed for the other guys to drain the battery. "Alright guys! Let's get on with the heist," I smiled.

* * *

Though every fiber of my being wanted to participate in the games, I knew for a fact I had to sit it out. Sly had to lay low while he participated as well. I knew it was my fault for that, since I happened to have revealed myself to the Klaww Gang at Dimitri's. But... I WAS able to watch it via turning invisible while the games went on. "This is crazy!" Murray frowned, none the wiser that I was hidden behind them. "Jean Bison's got those judges so intimidated, there's no way he can lose!"

"This strategy isn't working! We need to win those talons... now, I'm kinda going off the fly here, but what if we distracted those guards one by one and lured them into this cave? When that happens, we tie 'em up and take their clothes?" "That's genius, Sly!" Bentley exclaimed. I frowned, knowing it wouldn't work... but it was the only way the story had to go.

We needed to have the story play out like this. If it didn't, I'd never be able to see the look on Neyla's face when she wouldn't be able to see two inches in front of her when she got into Clockwerk's body. While I thought about this, the gang members all took their place at the judges table, giving Bison a total score of 0. "Whut?! I thought I warned you boys about the consequences for incorrect scores!... Hmm... wait a second... you aren't the judges I hired! It's the scrawny raccoon and his annoying friends! Well if you want the Clockwerk talons so bad them why don't you just take 'em?!"

* * *

I met back up with the gang after the realization hit them that the Clockwerk parts had been stolen. I frowned and told them that there were WAY too many guards to handle when they stole the parts and that we still had the eyes, but that didn't seem to lift their spirits. "Let's just get to the battery," I frowned. "If that guy was right, we could be able to still make it if we hoof it there!"

That did the trick as we all ran for the battery, shutting ourselves in there and waiting in the darkness as we waited for the inevitable to happen. Then came the large bump that knocked me onto Sly's lap, which surprised both of us, but we stayed quiet. We were being lifted to Arpeggio's blimp. "I... I'm sorry guys..." I frowned and sighed, now that we were able to talk. "Was this part of the story too?" Sly frowned. "Losing the Clockwerk parts to Arpeggio? You let that happen?"

I sighed, rubbing the eyes in my back pocket. "You need to believe me... if we don't do these last few things nearly by the book, the story will be heavily impacted as Clockwerk's body will still be around. We need to attack them in their blimp. If we just do these last few things well, we can and WILL be rid of not only those two, but Clockwerk as well." Bentley and Murray sighed. Murray had stopped looking at the van by now, his treasured love drifting off to China's frigid waters. "You'll meet it again one day big boy," I frowned, patting him on the back. He frowned as a few tears fell. "You will. Trust me."


	27. Ch27: Clockla Boss Battle: Redux

**Ch27: Clockla's Boss Battle Redux**

Once we finally got to terms with ourselves, Bentley sent Sly and me over to Arpeggio's headquarters, which was where Clockwerk was being rebuilt. "Do you really think those fake eyes will fool Arpeggio?" Sly asked. "Of course," I smirked. "I outfitted them to be yellow at first but turn red when exposed to change in magnetism... you'll understand when we're in there."

We entered the ship from a duct that was out of place and we noticed that Clockwerk was already completely rebuilt, which worried Bentley to no end. "Don't worry Bentley," I frowned. "You forgot that Clockwerk's original identity died when we beheaded him? Why else would Arpeggio want to reassemble Clockwerk?... also, take note that Arpeggio and Neyla are in the back talking away."

Sly's frown grew when he heard me say that. "How do you kn-" he was about to ask. "Oh... right. Forgot you knew everything about this world..." he frowned. "Yeah... well, I already know what we need to do here..." "Yeah? What's that?" "See those guards down there?" I asked, pointing to them. "We need to get their keys and use them on that machine to slow down these rotating magnets. Then we reverse the polarity of said magnets." "What happens after that?" "Not telling. Don't want to spoil everything now do I?"

Sly didn't question it as both of us got the keys and knocked out the guards, getting the magnets slowed down and reversed as well. Then Clockwerk's body fell. It was still intact and the loud booming noise made Arpeggio and Neyla come out of hiding. "What's going on? The magnets have been reversed! But... it seems to have locked the parts into place! Excellent!" Arpeggio smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that Clockwerk would be restored?" Sly glared at me. "Who's the one wanting the story to end happy?" I frowned back at him. He frowned as I pushed him out, having him talk to them and witnessing Neyla's biggest betrayal yet. "Stupid Arpeggio! I double-crossed the Cooper Gang, and Interpol, and Carmelita... what made you think I wouldn't do the same to you?!" she asked angrily, jumping into Clockwerk's mouth and therefore creating Clockla. "I demand you exit the Clockwerk frame or... or..."

Those were Arpeggio's last words as Neyla crushed him with her metallic beak, his monocle rolling over to Sly's feet. "Behold! Clockla is born!" she exclaimed, flying out the window. "She can see?! What the hell?" Sly exclaimed. "Just wait. Let me press this little button here and..." I smirked as I pressed the self-destruct switch for the fake eyes, Clockla's screeching obvious outside. I didn't waste any time grabbing Sly and getting out of the headquarter blimp as we witnessed Clockla colliding with the blades that kept the airship afloat. No matter how you looked at it, THAT wasn't part of the story... at least not yet.

"Um... guys?!" Bentley exclaimed as Clockla surprisingly took their battery prison in her talons and flew away. "Oh no you don't, you bitch!" I exclaimed, grabbing hold of Sly and using time stopper again. I then made a desperate leap from the edge of the aircraft to the wings of Clockla. I was stunned beyond all comparison that I actually made it.

"Wanna piece of this?" Neyla asked angrily, looking at us with her eyes demolished. It looked kinda gross to be honest. "Don't worry, there's plenty to go around!" "You may have a new body, Neyla, but you're just the same coward we sent packing time and time again!" Sly exclaimed at her. I didn't dare reveal myself. I had used invisibility to sneak my way onto her head. She was made of metal so she couldn't feel me at all! At least, not if her eyes were still on my person.

"I may not have the immortality that I craved, Sly, but I do feel something... some power growing within me! And I will use it to kill you all!" she screeched out. "Um... you're forgetting one thing, kitty!" I smirked, slashing away at her head as I finished saying that, making her curse profanities no one would have said out loud in society to the point where I sliced her beak with my cane in an attempt to make her stop.

That was the mark as we were sent hurtling towards the ground, making it to the ground... which happened to be Paris. 'How the heck did we travel so far so freakin' fast?!' I thought in my head. I cut this thought out, however, as I activated the time stopper move just as we would've collided with the ground if I didn't. I quickly grabbed Sly, Bentley, and Murray from the battery and Clockla's back and I jumped off her back, landing on the ground just as Clockla collided with earth and her wings folded into scrap, now useless for flight.

"We... we did it!" Sly exclaimed. "RIGHT ON!" Murray boomed. "It's an enjoyable moment," Bentley beamed. "Yeah... run." I frowned, grabbing onto their hands as Clockla screamed, "DIE INSECTS, DIE! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" "Clockla won't die? What do we do?!" Bentley exclaimed. "Destroy her source of power: the hate chip. You'll need to pry open her mouth, Murray. Do it!" I gleamed, pushing him forward. "I'm on it!" he exclaimed.

Once he exclaimed this, I was met with a VERY creepy visage of an electronic projection of Neyla's head. "I HATE you Cooper Gang! I will find you in your sleep and I will destroy you! And you, Sylvia Martin! I will have a pleasurable time torturing the hell out of you before your demise! I am the Alpha and the Omega, CLOCKLA!" She exclaimed as Bentley bombed her laser grids, which powered the hologram. "I still have my hate chip, Cooper Gang! I will NEVER DIE! EVER!" Those would be her last words as Bentley grabbed the chip... and then it happened.

Bentley got crippled by Clockla. I had to shield my eyes when that happened. I stifled a sob as Murray saved him and Clockla exploded and her metal body parts flew all over the water, completely okay and not hurt. They never would be... "Yo! Thought I'd drop by to fight a giant owl and what do I find? Some cat from another world beating her and screwing up the story line. AGAIN!" Carmelita growled as she exited a chopper she got from who knows where.

Then she destroyed it. The hate chip was no more. Clockwerk's body parts started to age in front of our eyes, turning into dust as if time finally caught up with him. "Wait..." I gasped, feeling a small bump in my pocket still. I pulled out the part that I thought should've been destroyed by the hate chip's destruction: one single eye. The right eye of Clockwerk. "I-I don't understand! I thought he was supposed to be all go-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the eye suddenly jumped from my hand's grasp and clamped onto my right eye. The pain was excruciating. It felt like getting your hand caught in a wood chipper. Now imagine that pain in your eyeball. Yeah. That bad. "AAUUGHGHHH!" I yelled in the worst agony I'd ever experienced in my life. I then heard a voice. A voice that should have died along with Clockwerk's body. But it wasn't the bird. It had fur, not feathers.

"HAH! NOW I WILL CONTROL YOU, PRISSY FELINE!" it yelled in my head as the pain became near-intolerable. "GET OUTTA MY HEAD, YOU BITCH!" I growled, punching the mechanical eye, which added onto the pain. "IF YOU KILL ME, YOU KILL YOURSELF! I'LL HAVE CARMELITA COME OVER HERE AND KILL MY BODY IF YOU TAKE IT OVER! SO YOU BETTER GIVE UP, CUNT!"

Those words seemed to make the pain stop as instant as it happened. It left me drained beyond comparison. "Y-You're serious..." Neyla said in my head. "Bet your ass... besides, now that your in me, you now know why I always got the upper hand... don't you?" I frowned. 'Was I actually conversing with this backstabber? What has my life just become?'

"Are you okay, Syl?" Sly asked, walking up to and holding me. I covered the eye up, since Neyla told me she did NOT want to see Sly's face. "I've screwed up... Haven't I?" I sighed, my left eye starting to tear up. "Shut up..." Neyla groaned in the eye. "I don't like this any more than you guys... And as much as I want to just kill you right now... I'll just say it, Sylvia... you're WAY too strong..." "A compliment? Wow." I frowned. "I don't like sarcasm." "Whatever..." And now my life was going to go downhill REALLY fast.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Sylvia having Clockwerk's remaining eye from game 4 attach to her face?! AND it has Neyla still in it?! How can this get any more hectic?! Guess you'll need to wait until tomorrow when I make more chapters... it's bedtime in PA now. See ya!**


	28. Ch28: Finding Murray

**Ch28: Finding Murray**

"I don't get this," frowned Neyla in my head. I sighed whenever she spoke recently. "We need to see if Murray is in jail right now... he'd be able to help out with the Cooper Vault job," I told her. "I just don't get why you don't tell them who will be in there... why continue lying?" "Story? Hello? It's already been screwed up enough, Neyla, so we need to let the story play out normally now."

It has been like this for the past year. Ever since Neyla attached herself to me by basically destroying my eye and replacing it with Clockwerk's, we constantly argued over the simplest of things and I had to cover the eye with an eye patch whenever I was with the gang, especially Sly. She also wouldn't shut up whenever we were going on dates with Sly, which made the date a whole lot less fun and more of a pain if anything else. Thus, our relationship was getting a tad bit rocky.

Then there was another factor I hadn't expected. Ever since I had Clockwerk's eye attached to my face, Carmelita had been treating me like a criminal saying I changed the story too much now. I didn't want to have her as an enemy now, but I knew that Neyla being on my person was the only reason she was doing this. Carmelita hates Neyla and everything about her so I expected to be chased now whenever she spotted me. It was sad, but I knew it was true.

And now we were in Venice, doing the first mission in Sly's place. "I think I know how to get up there," I smiled, jumping and using the rail slide and spire jump as well as climbing on a rope in order to reach the top of the police station. "Let's go see if he's in here," I frowned. If the story was to go correctly, Dimitri would be here and in prison.

"Hey... Murray? Is that you?" I asked, looking at the shadow in the back. "Wha? Sylvia?" Dimitri asked, showing himself from out of the shadows. "Wait... what's that un-funky accessory doing on your eye?" he asked, referring to my eye patch. I sighed and removed it, Dimitri gasping when he saw it was the Clockwerk eye. "Uh... I... don't know what to say... weird..." Dimitri gaped. This was knew. Dimitri almost never experienced speechlessness.

"And I'm here too..." Neyla groaned, which only made Dimitri's surprise go bigger. "Two cats in a single bag? Big time plot twist..." Dimitri frowned. "You don't need to worry, Dimitri, dude," I frowned. "I'm gonna go ahead and free you then I'll distract the cops. That way you can escape no problem... oh, and about that deal?" I smirked, referring to the deal I made with him a year ago.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do it at the time, but when we get a few more members in our gang, we'll be able to contact you for said deal. It will be soon, I promise. But I may need you to see if you can find Murray once you bust out. Can you handle that?" "Solid! Just get me out of here and I'll find Murray no sweat. Just stay on the down-low and outta sight near them coppers bro. They're a bad buncha bunnies."

I turned myself invisible and sneaked through the guards, crawling under the table to get the keys to Dimitri's cell in her office. Then the lights came back on and I saw Carmlita. She looked more serious then usual today. "Let's get back to business. Now, where was I?" Then the lights turned back off. "Hold tight boys, the power's on the fritz again. It'll come back on in a few minutes."

I didn't need to hide under the desks when the lights came back on, since I used invisibility to make it back to Dimitri's cell before they switched back on. "Can you really crack this coconut?" he asked when I started to crack the spinner lock. I managed to do it on my very first try, my ears helping me as well as Neyla's added senses. I unlocked the doors and we stood there. "Meet Murray at Rialto Bridge. Big Italian landmark," he smirked. "Okay then. I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure," I smirked.

I then ran out to the cops and turned visible. "Hello assorted meatheads... and Carmelita. Anyone feel like some exercise?" I smirked. Carmelita glared at me and announced. "Sylvia?! Grab her men!" she exclaimed. "And... I'm out." I said, rushing out the front door as Carmelita and her ape mercenaries ran out after me. When I jumped over to a gondola conveniently placed right outside the cop station, Carmelita hissed at me.

"You got some serious nerve screwing up the story even further!" she growled. "What do you mean?" I asked honestly. "I did exactly as Sly would've done and you say I screw up the story? I don't understand why just a single mishap would make me an outlaw?" Carmelita didn't listen to me. In fact her anger grew further. "Believe you me, Sylvia, I don't want to hurt you... but I need to destroy that traitorous bitch that destroyed your free will. She should be dead and now she's alive. It's your fault!"

Then the chase began, Carmelita shooting at me with deadly accuracy as I dodged out of the way for each one, getting to the bridge quickly when she jumped up for a high vantage point. Then came the big guy. "Greetings old... INSPECTOR FOX?! Man you're in it again!" he exclaimed. "This is gonna stink!" I frowned, following him into the drain pipe. "That's right! Hide in the sewers like the rat you are!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Thanks for the quick escape big guy... I owe you one big time," I frowned. "Of course, searcher. We are all in need of peace," Murray smiled. "Oi vei... what happened to the hippo?" Neyla frowned. "My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire." "Listen Murray, we need you back in action... Bentley's wheelchair? It had to happen. And he doesn't blame you for it. He blames miss eyeball here," I frowned. "Hey! Call me by name, please?" she growled, zapping my finger with a small electric light. "Ow!" I growled.

"Sorry guys. I walk a different path. My guru, in his wisdom, told me to lose myself and not return until the black water ran pure. So here I stay." "Well... there is one job you could do later on that involves no fists at all... if you're up for it?" I smirked. "Um... what do you mean?" he asked. "First I'd like you to pay a visit to our Safehouse. The guys really miss you." "O-Okay... and what's this mission?" he asked again. "I'll tell you in due time, but take this in the meantime..."

I handed him his pink Binocucom, which he smiled happily upon. "Thanks, guys," he smiled, giving me a crushing hug. 'H-How can this hurt both of us?' Neyla thought to me in my brain. 'We are part of each other now... choking... not breathing...' I exhaled as Murray stopped hugging. I had to recover from that hug and shook my head at that. "You still got it, bub..." I sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the Safehouse.


	29. Ch29: Octavio's OPERAtion

**Ch29: Octavio's OPERAtion**

"I really don't like what this guy is up to..." Neyla frowned as we got a job from Bentley to blow up the ads for Octavio's opera performance that would take place on the first day of Carnivale. Why he decided to get back at Venice using tar in the water was anybody's guess, but I could tell that we had to do a lot of running. Bentley gave us a bomb with a short fuse and gave us it to blow up the first one. We did so in quick fashion, blowing it up and barely getting out of the way for the explosion.

Once we successfully blew up the moorings for the first balloon, we went back to Bentley and got the second bomb, which had a much longer fuse. "Okay... where do we run with this one?" Neyla asked as the fuse got lit. I immediately bolted for the direction of the balloon by the large water fountain by the sign. "We're gonna blow up the last balloon, girl," I frowned, not wanting to call her by name as wounds were still deep.

"What's with not calling me Neyla?" growled the purple-furred tiger in my head. "I'm still angry about what you did," I frowned, an image of Bentley appearing in my head. "O-Oh... Now that I think about it, yeah... that wasn't a fair move..." she frowned. I ignored her and latched the bomb to the moorings, jumping out of the way as the big bang happened. "Haha! The whole phase 2!" Bentley exclaimed. "The balloon, carried by the wind, will impact on the Octavio sign! The combustible gasses in the balloon will ignite and BAM! Hindenburg part 2!"

It was soon ended as the balloon got caught in the sign. "Yeah... not a problem..." I groaned, jumping up the the top of the sign and slicing off not only the arms that held the balloon down, but the face as well, the sign no more as it exploded as we jumped down. "Whoa! Looks like we, huh? S-Sorry sir, we're currently clo-" Bentley exclaimed. I bolted down and over the buildings, getting back to Bentley's location as quick as I could. "Sylvia! Get back here! QUICK!" he yelled. "Sylvia! He's crazy! I got him locked out but- OH NO!"

That was when I turned invisible and jumped on top of Octavio's head, obvious surprise showing on the old guy's face. "Whuh? I... feel something on me..." he frowned, touching my furry feet and then my hips. "Hey! Paws off, grampa!" I exclaimed, jumping off of him and revealing myself along with the eye. "What? I don't recognize you... and what's with that creepy eye on ya?" he asked, looking generally confused as I blocked the door for Bentley's sake. "You wanna take someone? Take me," I growled. "Oh? Why would I want a cat with pink eye? It's not like your with that cracked little gang!"

"Yeah, I'm not letting you get at Bentley, punk," I growled. "I'll go with you myself. After all, I DID just destroy all your precious advertising signs. Bentley couldn't do that, now could he?" Octavio growled at the realization and grabbed onto my arms, lifting me up and over his head. "Sylvia! NO!" Bentley cried out. "Trust me, Bentley, I know what I'm doing," I frowned, letting Octavio run off with me and take me back to his opera house.

* * *

"I don't really think the blindfold is needed, guys," I frowned when they put me in some kind of cramped room with a blindfold on. "I can still see all of you from my robot eye. For instance, you're a cat with a white mask and you're a giant bird. Right?" The guards growled and removed the blindfold after that. It was then that I saw that I was in Octavio's office. And I was in a cage. 'Why did you do that?!' Neyla growled in my brain. 'That WASN'T part of the story!' 'Trust me. I think I have a plan on how to help them out from the inside.'

"That's enough my boys," Octavio said, moving them out of the way to show his old, ugly mug. Even with the mask, he still had obvious wrinkles. "So, mi amore... why give your-a-self up so easily? Unless you have-a something to offer me, I'm afraid you'll be fed to the polluted waters." "Not until you tell me why you think destroying Venice is the best way of revenge!" I growled. "Because I-a want to make-a them opera fans again! You have a death wish if you say my plan isn't foolproof!" When he said that, I growled, looking at his guards and activating the eye with Neyla's permission.

The guards fell for it and were under my control, the two dancing like ballerinas with green, swirly eyes. "What are you boys doing?" Octavio asked them. "They're falling for our spell, Don," I smirked, snapping my fingers and the two falling asleep on the ground. "Hmph! What do you mean by 'our?' Is there someone else in there with-a you?"

"Well... if you count being in this eyeball, then yes," Neyla said, which made Octavio's eyes raise up. "And I can do the EXACT same to you, bub. I can assure you that the longer you keep me around, the more issues you'll have outside of this place. Also, I am with the Coopers. I'm just the best of them. For example..."

I then activated time stopper. While they were all frozen up, I took a single claw from my finger and picked the padlock, opening the cage and turning invisible. I ran out the window and smashed it in the process, leaving a pink calling card on Octavio's floor as a final blow to his pride. "YOU BITCH!" he exclaimed as I ran down the streets and made it to the Safehouse within seconds.

I did a funny knock on the door and waited for the gang to open it. "Bump, Badda, Bump, Bump. Dingdong!" the door sounded as I finally gave up and just picked the lock myself, entering the Safehouse to find the whole of the gang ready to attack, but immediately stopped when they saw it was me. "Sylvia!" Sly exclaimed, giving me a hug. The firmness of it not only made me blush, but also made me realize how worried he'd been. "Ahem!" Neyla growled, Sly stopping when Neyla grunted.

"I happened to get some intel about Don Octavio while I looked into his brain," she said, the eye projecting an image of Don Octavio as if it were one of Bentley's computers. "He apparently happens to be planning on destroying Venice until everyone likes opera again. And since everyone I know pretty much hates opera, that means Venice is bye-bye's unless we put a stop to him. That's why we need to strike bright and early in the morning, right when Octavio happens to be in preparation for the opera recital. Any questions?"

Nobody talked, mostly because it was rare to hear any kind of plan from Neyla. She apparently realized this by realizing my thoughts and frowned... at least that's the image she gave to me. "Listen, I can have ideas too, you know!" she exclaimed. "O-Okay..." Bentley gulped. "Okay then... it's time to begin Operation: Tar Be Gone!"


	30. Ch30: Violence or Peace

**Ch30: Violence or Peace**

While I tried to locate Murray to meet up with the others, the operation was soon under way. Sly began by infiltrating the Opera house with Bentley and going into the tar room to destroy the tar pumping stations that polluted the town's water. I had to admit, I was a little bummed out that I couldn't be down there with him, but I had to find Murray and bring him to the stage AFTER the song with Bentley ended.

I finally found him meditating by Rialto Bridge, something I wouldn't have guessed someone like Murray could do. I tapped him on the shoulders and snapped him free from his meditation, just as the song was starting. I could hear the music from all the way out here... from across the bridge. "Hey, big guy?" I asked, Murray looking back at me. I wasn't hiding my eye right now, so he tried to avert his gaze from my face. "If I wanted to hurt you Murray, I would've done it long ago," Neyla frowned, which made Murray sigh heavily. "You already did hurt me... I didn't know I could ever be afraid of anything... but now I know... I'm afraid of losing my friends..." he frowned.

"Why?" He asked next. "Why did you hurt my best friend? He... he couldn't even defend himself!" I could tell Murray was getting upset, so I placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn't speak, letting Neyla do it instead. "That... that was my fault..." Neyla sighed in the eye. "I was overtaken by the corrupt body... I couldn't think straight with the hate chip installed... when Bentley removed it, I closed the mouth without even wanting to... I didn't like it anymore than you did..."

I didn't even know about that at all! I mean, sure the hate chip was a factor, but I didn't know it could actually make you go into blind rage! "I'll make it up to you... I promise..." "It's not a promise if you can't even tell the truth about who you are yourself..." Murray frowned. That made Neyla think a little bit, her thoughts jumbling with mine as the song ended and Carmelita shot the chandelier JUST as it would hit Octavio.

"FREEZE! The lot of you are going to jail!" she exclaimed, her acting VERY serious. We then ran over as the guys managed to chase after him in Carmelita's boat, which made me smile. "You!" she growled, looking right at me and Murray. "C-Carmelita... don't do anything rash now..." I gulped, wondering if she would really try and arrest us. "I'm not talking to you, Sylvia," she glared, looking right at the eye on my face. "I'm talking to that backstabbing bitch."

"I have a name you know," Neyla groaned. Of all the people she hated to see most, Carmelita was the worst of them in her eyes. (Or eye...) "You need to give Sylvia her life back! Do it now or I'll arrest both of you," Carmelita glared. Neyla sighed angrily. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't! The eye is now a part of her as well as I am. If the eye is removed, the effects on Sylvia's brain would be catastrophic! She might not even survive if I'm removed!"

Carmelita glared and aimed her shock pistol at me. "She's not lying, Carmelita," I frowned, grabbing my cane in case I had to defend Murray from her. "Trust me. This eye actually has given me a built-in lie detector... so I know that you're lying when you say you'll arrest us."

Carmelita gasped, her face looking conflicted at this. "I-I... How?" she gulped. "I'm still in control, Carmelita, so I can speak for both of us. We're going to continue helping the gang and there's nothing you can do about it. Okay?" Carmelita sighed deeply and shot a shock blast from behind her, the shock of it actually hitting Octavio's gondola as it came down the river. "NO! More to the left you idiot! We're gonna crash!" Octavio said as Carmelita ran off. He collided with the opera stage and destroyed both it and the boat.

"It's over Octavio. Hand us the demolition switch and we'll all try to outrun these cops," Sly said, looking at him. "You boys-a chasin' me for dis? Fine big-a-shot. It took me six months to prepare-a this-a thing. But what the hey? I got more where this-a came from." While he spoke, Murray had already made it to the vantage point and I had turned invisible. "Did you guys see that boat? And how it sped up and jumped and smashed into that thing?! DESTRUCTION! SO COOL!" Murray exclaimed. "You think that was-a 'cool', punk?" Octavio smiled.

He then did the most evil thing he could do. He pressed the button, a building in the distance sinking into the polluted waters. "You monster! Stop it! STOP IT!" Bentley yelled as Octavio kicked him square out of his chair. Murray then started to get amazingly angry as the waters stopped producing tar. "THAT DOES IT! I'll floss my teeth with your spine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping off the building and sucker punching Octavio's elderly mug. "THE MURRAY RETURNS!"

* * *

As Murray went off to fight Octavio by the police station, I stayed behind and helped Bentley up and back into his chair. "O-Ow..." he groaned as I lifted him up, noticing that he had a large cut on his hand. "I'll handle this..." Neyla frowned. I didn't expect what happened next. Neyla's eye emitted a small, red beam of light that actually healed Bentley's hand completely!

"Wh-what?" both me and Bentley exclaimed. "I-I wanted to... you know..." Neyla said, the eye going from red to docile yellow. She didn't want to say more. She only spoke when the eye was red. I smiled and petted the metal eyebrow, as if to console her. "You're forgiven... Neyla..." Bentley sighed. It was then that Murray and Sly showed up.

"You wanna tell them, Bentley?" I asked him, stepping away from his wheelchair so he could roll away with us. "Neyla... she healed a scar on my hand." "Huh? Didn't expect her to do that..." Sly frowned. Then the eye went red again, but quickly went back to yellow. "She didn't like that comment, Sly," I frowned as we headed away and back to our Safehouse, just barely escaping the police force.

"So? What are you gonna do now Mur-" I was about to ask, just then noticing him put on his mask and gloves. "The Murray is back in the business!" I smirked, giving him a high five. It kinda hurt, but I didn't mind. With my help and the rest of us, Murray was now ready for the Cooper Vault job!


	31. Ch31: Drills and Spills

**Ch31: Drills and Spills**

After a very long plane ride from Paris to Australia, we soon came upon the Guru's outback home... only to find it overtaken by dingo miners. Murray's eyes said it all. He was worried sick about the Guru. "I think I know where to look, big guy," I smirked, looking ahead and doing a major jump over to the area where the Guru should be. "Sylvia? You know where he is?" Sly asked me in the Binocucom. "Yep. Or he should be here." I frowned.

I was on the building by the cage he should be housed in and already I realized something off. The Guru wasn't in the cage but something else definitely was. 'The mask...' Neyla gaped in my head, knowing what it was via my memories. 'I don't get it! If your memories are right, the Guru should be here! Not this thing!' 'Yeah... but I need to do something about this thing...' I frowned.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Neyla yelled in my brain. It kinda hurt my ears when she did that. 'I do NOT want to go raging again! I already got blinded in rage before and I refuse! If anything, do it at a distance or use time stopper! Either or will be fine!'

I smirked and followed her advice, turning myself invisible and using time stopper, entering the cage and taking my hands around the mask. I didn't expect what happened next.

Without any warning at all, the mask, who somehow wasn't affected by the move, headbutted me when I grabbed it and I was flat on my ass. 'Oh CRAP!' I exclaimed, Neyla thinking the same. Then it happened. The mask latched itself onto my face. I tried my best to peel it off, but it had already locked onto my ears with its hooks.

'I DON'T THINK SO!' exclaimed Neyla. She then shot a large laser out of her eyes and burned a hole right through the mask, the cinders falling to the ground as well as the mask. 'Run!' I exclaimed, knowing it would explode. I barely made it away as the blast happened, not only destroying the cage, but sending me off the cliff and into the mucky waters below.

Boy was I lucky that I could swim now! I'd been practicing since Neyla attached herself to my face and I was quite pleased with the results. Neyla's mechanized eye was waterproof, so that was a good plus. "Sylvia!" Sly exclaimed, calling me on the Binocucom. "What the hell was that explosion?! Are you two okay?!" 'Did he just say "you two?"' Neyla asked in my head. 'Yep,' I exhaled happily upon making it to shore.

"We're okay Sly. And by the way... you and Carmelita owe us big time. We just destroyed something that rivaled the Contessa's black magic." "Is that what the explosion was?" "It tried to possess us, but it didn't take into account Neyla's laser eye." "O-Okay... just don't scare us like that again..." "Got it..." I frowned, just making it to the lemonade bar when I was suddenly ambushed by dingoes and kangaroos.

"Oi! Wot'd you do ta our pen?!" asked one of them. It was a flashlight holder and it was attached to a mean looking shotgun. "Shouldn't you be thanking us?" I frowned, hoping that they'd notice I'd gotten rid of their Mask of Dark Earth. "Why should I be thankin' you?! You broke one of our drills!" growled another, a kangaroo this time.

I then started to get pissed as well as Neyla. "I may have destroyed your equipment, but thanks SHOULD be in order. WE destroyed that dumb mask!" "Wot's this 'we and us' business you keep blabbin' aboot?!" asked the shotgun wielder. "She means me too, punk!" growled Neyla from the eye, which shocked the guard to the point where he misfired a shot into my hand.

When he did, I cried out in pain as did Neyla. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SHOT ME!" I wailed, the dingoes all pouncing on me as my hand bled. I couldn't move it without pain and I didn't know how many of my fingers were gone. "Git offa 'er!" growled the shotgun holder. The dingoes all complied and got off of me, allowing me to finally look at my hand.

It looked near-unrecognizable. The bones were cracked and my fingers were still there, but dangling like any touch could make them fall off. "This might sting, Sylvia..." Neyla sighed, zapping my hand with the healing laser. The guards backed off when they saw this, noticing that the hand was beginning to reshape and heal, something that not only stung, but also made my bones crackle.

When It finally ended, both Neyla and I felt drained. It was the worst wound she'd healed after all. And personally, I didn't think getting shot by a gun would be second only to Neyla's attempt to take control of my body in terms of pain. "S-She healed herself!" exclaimed a guard, who happened to look a lot bigger than the rest. He was a dingo, but he looked like the boss. He was one of the whip wielders. "She must be a dream time loon like that purple koala!"

It was then that I remembered: the Guru! "Where. Is. The Guru?" I growled, looking right in the dog's eyes. "What's it to you?" he glared back. I grabbed him by the throat and said it again, only louder. "WHERE. IS. THE GURU?" "In... in the chopper..." he exhaled. I put him down after that, almost all of the dingoes and kangaroos around me gulping and shaking in their boots. "Thanks for complying..." Neyla frowned.

I then looked up. The chopper was going to the pen where it seemed the cage was barely broken. I turned invisible, which made the guards more shocked, and ran to the Guru, noticing that he didn't have his equipment on him, much like in the game. "Be careful, mates," said one of the shotgun guards. "That boy's slippery. Make sure to give 'im a meal now and then... if he feels like it. Hah!" he laughed. I groaned in anger, knowing that the Guru would have to sit out until we not only recovered his staff and moonstone, but also clear out Ayer's Rock of miners.

When the chopper took off, I went over to the Guru, who actually came up to me without me having to turn visible. He then started speaking the same unintelligible tribal language he did in the game, which confused the heck out of me. "He's saying that he thanks you for destroying the masks and wants to know who we are," Neyla said.

That was a waker-upper situation. "You can understand him?" I asked her. "Yeah... I... worked with tribal people before..." she exhaled. After we told our names and what we were, the guru spoke again. "Now he's saying that he would join the gang if he gets back his equipment that was stolen and we clean out the miners of Ayer's Rock... pretty much like I thought..." Neyla frowned. "And you'll help us defeat the miners for good after we do those couple things, right?" I smirked. He spoke again, though this time it was just one word. "Yes?" I asked Neyla. "Affirmative."


	32. Ch32: Moonstones and Opal

**Ch32: Moonstones and Opal**

Once I made it back to the Safehouse and Neyla and I explained what had happened after destroying the mask, worry was strewn across everyone's faces. Bentley started to sweat, Murray checked my hand to make sure it was still there, and Sly just hugged me like it was the worst thing ever. "Enough mushy goo goo crap," Neyla groaned after Sly hugged me.

"Oh... that's right," Bentley said, pulling out a small box from under the desk. "What's that?" I asked him, curious as to what it was. "Um... Carmelita sent it as a gift for destroying the mask... afterwards cussing about you..." "Yeah, yeah, I messed with the story line again. What else is new?" I frowned. "She said it's because you probably need to look better at the job... whatever that meant..."

I cautiously checked the box and heard Neyla trying to analyze the contents with her eye. "Hmm... it's just a buncha clothes..." she sighed. "Nothing dangerous, save for some weird taste in fashion..." I took the box and unwrapped it, now able to see what Neyla meant by 'weird fashion.'

It was clothes that had a bit of a mix between Dimitri's strange sense with thief wear meant for thieving. There was a shirt that had a turtle neck and colored a dark purple while the pants were red shorts with small, useless wings on them. "Heh. I guess Dimitri still misses the Klaww Gang..." I smirked, knowing the wings' shape matched the Klaww Gang's. Also, they were colored hot pink. There was also a single note.

 _Dear, S and N  
I apologize for my actions in Venice... I just still have problems trying to cope with you guys being one in the same. Also, I heard from the others that you destroyed the mask... I'll probably curse high heaven about you not following the story... but I'm grateful. Lord knows I didn't want to be possessed. Also... these clothes aren't my gift. These are from Dimitri. So... yeah. I'm sure we'll see each other in China soon enough.  
With Gratitude, Carmelita_

"You weren't kidding when you said weird..." Sly frowned upon seeing the stuff. I smiled, however, just glad that Carmelita was being honest with me and Neyla. "I think I'll make some adjustments to the turtleneck... but I'll also keep the wings on the shorts... I think they're pretty." I smirked. "Fashionista you aren't," Bentley groaned when I said that. "I personally like the pink wings... y'know... cause..." "Because you were a member too?" Sly asked. "Hmph! Maybe," she scoffed.

I went into the bathroom shortly thereafter to change into my new clothes. It was then that I got a good look at myself in the mirror. Believe it or not, I hadn't noticed how different I looked with a large metallic owl eye implanted on my face. It looked cool, but the small scars lining my eyelids weren't.

"You really did a number on me back then, Neyla," I frowned, tracing one of the cuts with my finger. "Yeah... sorry about that..." "It's rare for you to apologize, you know?" "Yeah... I only do it when I know I did wrong and feel sorry for it."

I undressed from my old tattered dress that I hadn't washed since Venice and noticed that it WAS getting rather old and ratty. Nevertheless, I grabbed a single knife from the pantry that I hid and removed the turtleneck from the shirt, which was done with ease. I then put the clothes on and, to be honest, they looked pretty good on me. "Dimitri must've remembered my tastes..." Neyla exhaled, a bit of static in it. "And here I was thinking you didn't like him?" I smiled.

"That... was back then..." she frowned. "After hanging out with you guys for a year... I see why you tried to stop us... a world of trust is better than a world of hate and betrayal..." I smirked and petted the eye, which Neyla groaned upon. "Oh cut it out," I frowned. "We don't want it to get smudged after all..." "It makes me... feel funny when you rub it..." I chuckled at that.

* * *

After I reunited Murray with Guru, cleared a path for Bentley to climb up with the pressure box, AND destroyed the drills in the cave system that Murray should've entered, I was given the task of Moonstone retrieval and Sly and Murray got to go in the largest truck in the universe. (Seriously! Who allowed the miners to get a truck bigger than a house?)

When I entered the cave that housed the moonstone, I immediately noticed something... off about the miners nearby. I wasn't invisible, but I also noticed that they just let me walk on by. Ever since that little stunt I pulled, it's been like this. It's as if they either respected me or feared me. I had to ask. "If you're going to be scared of me and my friends being here crushing your production, why not attack?"

I asked this to a whip dingo who gulped when I spoke. The Clockwerk eye was able to light up the area around me somewhat so I could see his face. "Y-You're destroyin' productions?" he asked, somewhat confused and scared. "These rocks you're digging up? They hold very cultural importance to the people that live here. Heck, I don't even live here. I'm just a random passerby trying to help a citizen you guys captured."

"You mean that little koala man?" he asked. "He wants to protect this place and its sacred position with his people. And you guys come in here wanting to destroy every rock in sight just to get a quick buck. Heck, you could just be a tester for video game companies and you'd make more money than doing this shit!" I groaned.

"R-Really?" "Yeah. Take it from my eyeball friend," I frowned. "It can talk?" "Only because it houses an actual person, bastard," Neyla groaned, the eye turning red and flickering as she spoke. "That shit is spooky..." "Oh yeah, and you guys still have yet to send us a thank you gift. After all, we got rid of that mask for you. It could've hijacked your bodies and made you do things you didn't want to do."

"he-" I suddenly heard a single, tiny voice say. "Hm?" I asked, perking my ears up. I looked around, letting Neyla analyze the cave for who could've said that. "What are you-" "SSHH!" I hissed, making him shut up. I continued to scan when Neyla's scanners started beeping towards the area with the moonstone. "You guys didn't booby trap the moonstone did you?" I asked the dingo. "Heck no! That thing is just in a safe. Take it if you want!" he exclaimed. Those were the words I needed to hear.

After climbing my way up the area and surprising some guards with my quickness, I reached the moonstone, which wasn't even in the safe yet. It was in a glass case instead. I whacked the glass and picked up the stone after Neyla told me there was no traps on it. "He-" I heard the voice again, only louder. "You're hearing it too, right Neyla?" I asked. "Yeah... sounds like a girl..."

Neyla scanned again and then we heard the sound again. "Help..." It was crying out for help? I looked over to the wall of the cave and noticed that there was a single opal gem sticking out of the wall. And that was what Neyla's sensors went berserk on. "Hello?" I asked, unhooking the gem from the wall. "Help..." it said again. "The... mask... help..." "We destroyed the mask... didn't we?" I looked at the Opal closer, noticing a small trace of... something within. "It... it's gone?" asked the voice again. "It exploded when I burnt a laser right through it," Neyla smirked. 'We're officially nuts,' I thought. 'We're talking to a rock.' 'A rock that has some kind of life force in it.'

That was when a large flash of light burst from the opal and everyone in the cavern had to shield their eyes. I dropped the opal in the process, which I didn't care about. I cared for my remaining eye not being blinded. When I saw the light grow dimmer, I looked at where I dropped the gem. What I saw instead was something I didn't expect. It was a tall woman. She had on a dark shirt with stars on it, a short skirt of neon blue, and had a face of pure beauty.

It was then that I thought of who this was. It was briefly mentioned about how the mask of dark earth had a rival with a cosmic entity known as the 'moon spirit.' "A-Are you the moon spirit?" I gulped, trying not to be jealous of how pretty she looked. "I-I am... how'd you know?" she asked. I tried to regain my cool, but then she looked at my pocket, which held the moon stone. "Why do you have one of those?" she asked.

"It's not mine," I frowned. "I'm stealing it because it was wrongfully taken from the Guru... miss..." I gulped. "You steal for good causes? I never would've thought of that..." she gasped. "Um... listen... would you like to come back to the Safehouse with us? It's just... I didn't expect to find an actual goddess here..." "Of course. I'll give a special treat for your trapped friend as well..."

Her body glowed again as it had a bright light seep into the Clockwerk eye, Neyla gasping and then giving out a relaxed sigh. "What was that?" I asked. "Now she can be able to restore her powers for good rather than evil... just watch. You'll see in due time..."


	33. Ch33: A Major Plot Change

**Ch33: A Major Plot Change**

After I managed to get the rest of Guru's equipment, the dingoes were mostly keeping baffled eyes on the majestic mystic that was the Moon Spirit. Though she said she is named Opal, I knew that she had to be pretty powerful, given she was, you know, A GODDESS! But also for the fact that she seemed to be the most attractive goddess I'd ever seen made both me and Neyla a little jealous.

Once we reached the hideout, I noticed that we had been followed by a bunch of dingo miners who were drooling while looking at Opal, which made both of us feel uncomfortable. "Umm... What is it?" she asked them. They didn't respond. "I think you may be... um... the one making them do this..." I frowned. "How so?" she asked. "They... think you look sexy..."

"Oh my!" she gasped, looking at the guards. "I am not some kind of eye candy for dingoes, boys," she frowned, her hair now in my face. It felt kinda weird for hair, since it had a little bit of a glisten to it. "I suggest you all be on your way. Go on. Scat. Shoo." The dingoes frowned and went away, letting us have a moment of peace. "Wanna meet the gang?" I asked. "Of course. I'd love to meet your friends," she smiled.

'Dammit! Even her smile is better than ours!' Neyla frowned in my head. 'Don't feel too bad, hon,' I smirked myself, noticing one thing we had going for us. 'We DO have a bigger chest than her, so that's a plus.' 'Oh? I didn't notice... maybe because I never looked at your... chest before...'

Shaking off that thought we entered the hideout, where the boys were met with Opal's figure. Bentley and Sly weren't eye balling her, but Murray looked at her like he would've looked at the van. Yeah... seems my work for getting him in shape would soon be wasted. "Um... who is this, guys?" Bentley asked, wondering who we had brought back with us.

"This is... um... she's... the... Moon Spirit..." I exhaled. Upon hearing that name, Murray actually did the unthinkable. He fainted. FAINTED! "Um... why is the big guy out of it?" Opal asked. "Um... what's the Moon Spirit anyway?" Bentley asked. "I am the Goddess of the Dreamtime... in a sense," she smiled. "Um... goddess?" Sly asked again. "And my name is Opal. But... you have yet to answer my question... why is he out?"

It was then that I started to realize it... Opal was a ditz! "He's out because he's a student in the Dreamtime..." I frowned. "So he's obviously heard about you. Probably didn't expect to meet the Goddess of his Dreamtime teachings... also probably because he finds you attractive." "Yeah... guys? Look outside..." Bentley frowned, pointing out the window to see the guards basically destroying their OWN equipment.

It.. it looked amazing! Explosions from every machine that lay about, the drills being crushed by the giant truck, the mines where we found the moonstone and Opal now sealed off, even the distant sound of a giant oil drill being toppled over. It... This was too much.

"I think we've found your biggest fans, Opal," Sly smiled, pointing to a large sign they lit up at the lemonade bar. "We're leavin'! Good luck, Sweetie!" is what it read. "Aww... they like you!" I smirked, doing that on purpose to see if Opal would react. She did, with a giggle and blush. "Seriously? Ever since we met you have yet to not have a smile. It's kinda contagious," Neyla groaned. "You should try it one day, little miss eyeball," Opal smirked. Neyla groaned again as we got Murray up and at 'em.

"S-Sorry about that guys," Murray exhaled, still woozy obviously. "Didn't expect you to be THE Moon Spirit... that's all. I-I mean..." "You're so cute when you're flustered, Pinkie," Opal smirked, giving him a light tap on the nose. "It's not Pinkie. It's The Murray!" he smiled, flexing his muscles. "Oohh! So buff!" she smiled. "Um... I hate to burst you guys's bubbles, but we need to return the Guru's stuff to him. What do you say we all go together?" I said, looking at the entire gang right now... we looked like a bunch of misfits. But soon, we'd be an even bigger team of misfits.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I exclaimed upon hearing Opal's reciting of Guru's language. What she had just said was something that could disrupt the story line greatly! He planned on staying behind and letting OPAL join our gang! "You NEED to come with us, Guru! Please reconsider!" Neyla exhumed, actually sounding just as worried as me. He then sighed and spoke in his own language again. "You needn't worry, he says," Opal said. "For I can tell what the future for this world is and what should be. Me becoming a team member will not impact the story as much as you would think."

"Um... you can see the future?" I asked, confused a bit. "Yes. And I already know of your exploits of running around the globe and stopping crime gangs left and right... as well as you and your police woman friend's memories." "Okay, that's going a bit too far, hon," I frowned. "You can trust me," she smiled. "The word of a Goddess is not to be trifled with, you know?"

I gulped at that, which made Neyla only slightly irritated. "Hmm?" Neyla suddenly thought, the eye's color going pure white instead of red. "Whoa! What's happening to Neyla?!" Sly exclaimed. "She is using her powers I gave her... standing back is most recommended..." 'Yeah, no shit Sherlock!' I thought. The eye glowed brighter as I felt a kind of power growing on my backside. I couldn't tell what it was until it was done and the guys exclaimed a large "WHOA!"

I looked at my back (or tried to at least) and noticed that there was metal back there... two of them. And they were... WINGS?! "Uh-oh!" I exclaimed, seeing that Neyla was back to normal red eye again. "C-Can you turn it off?" I asked her. "I... I'm too whipped from that last stunt... sorry, but we'll have to make due with large metal wings for a while..." Neyla frowned.

"Is this what you meant by new powers?" I asked Opal. "By giving us back certain Clockwerk parts?" "Who's Clockwerk?" she asked. I smacked MY side of my face in complete shock. "He's the mechanical owl that stayed alive on hate? Killed every Cooper but Sly? This eye Neyla's in used to belong to him?" "Oh... now I see... but these are not powers of hate I give you," Opal smiled perfectly again.

"Rather they are filled with peacefulness. They are to be used only for peaceful moves. I also gave you the ability to unlock more in due time... like the talons, ears, and even brain... which I'm not too sure what it does... Your memories didn't tell me much..." "So in other words, we have unlockable abilities that we can use to help out our gang later... and a certain one that we have no idea what it does... joy." Neyla frowned.

"Hmm..." I hummed, finding some kind of movement with the wings on my back. It actually worked really well! The wings moved just as I wanted them to! "Heh! This could be useful for our next gig!" I smirked. "Bentley, get on the phone with Air Heart Babe. We're going to Holland!


	34. Ch34: The ONLY Way to Fly!

**Ch34: The Only Way to Fly!**

"OH YEEAAHH!" I exclaimed, trying out my new wings as the others tested their new plane. Well, test was a light way of putting it. More like it was our first flight and we were going the full length to Holland to compete in the Aces Competition against the Black Baron... (Penelope) and it was our first run on both sides. "Seems you can fly really well, Sly!" I exclaimed, noting on how easy it was for him to use the biplane that somehow fitted all the gang inside it.

"You should try it! Those wings look kinda tired!" he yelled back. "Oh? Do I hear a challenge in those headwinds?" I smirked, doing a bit of airplane joke in there. "First one there buys the groceries?" Sly smirked. "Oh it is so ON!" me and Neyla both exclaimed at once, going into a stance that made us go a bit faster than Sly's plane. "Wait! No fair! You got a head start!" Sly kidded, going somewhat faster with the plane.

"Don't go too fast, guys," Bentley said, ruining the fun. "The plane is brand new and we only have one. If it gets into a crash because of an overheated engine, I blame you guys." "Alright, grandpa," I frowned, going slower as well as Sly. "We'll go slower." "And don't call me grandpa, please?" "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

* * *

Once we had reached the landing strip, we quickly realized what we had gotten ourselves into. The entire place was dark and rainy as we found our assigned hangar and placed our plane inside. "Okay... I'll stay behind with the big boy here in case of problems," I smirked, tapping the plane's wings gently. "Don't worry Sly. I won't let any harm come to this baby. You guys go ahead and do whatever ya gotta do to get the odds in our favor. I'll be here to protect this baby."

"Um... I think I could do this task?" Opal asked, simply hovering over to me and Neyla, placing a hand on my furry forehead. "Oh?" I smirked, looking at her. "I am a goddess. I think my powers can be... up to the task of helping your plane be in safe protection." 'Seriously?! She's talking all fancy just to be funny!' Neyla thought to me. 'Don't worry, N. Besides... I have a different task I'd like to do...'

"Okay then. You boys go back to that hotel and I'll stay here to guard the plane," Opal said. "We're trusting you, Opal," Sly smiled. "Good luck!" It was then that I took off with my wings and went invisible, surprised I could even do that successfully! "You know the only problem with going invisible and flying?" Neyla asked. "We make a shadow with nothing to send it?" I asked back. "Exactly." "Well, I plan on doing it for two occasions only."

"Where are we going exactly?" Neyla asked. I looked up and gave her a good look of our destination. "The Black Baron's Castle? Are you sure?" "I need to have a little 'talk' with miss mouse." "Penelope?" "Yep."

After we landed on the windowsill, I tapped on the glass, seeing that Penelope was in her Black Baron outfit. "Hmm?" she asked in a masculine voice, heading over to our window. "Hmm... rotten kids!" I tapped on the window again, which seemed to make her put up a battle stance. "Reveal yourself, cretin!" she exclaimed. I sighed, revealing myself, which she gasped at.

"Hey... um... can ya let me in Miss Mouse?" I asked, looking into the goggles. I could see her cute little eyes behind them grow large. "Y-Y-You know?" she asked in her normal voice. "Get inside, quick!" she then unlocked the window and I jumped in, landing without a sound despite the heavy wings. "Wh-What are you?" she asked, taking off the mask.

Her face was even cuter in person than in the game, her large glasses, kind eyes, and blonde hair were adorable. If only she didn't betray Sly and friends later on... "Trust me, hon. If you knew my origins, you'd either not believe it or be too stunned to speak," I frowned. "But if you want a short answer, I'm a cat from a different dimension that has a cybernetic partner in this robotic owl eye. And... I got giant wings from her. Questions?"

When I said robotic owl, her eyes went wide. "Y-You mean C-Clockwerk?!" she asked. "How'd you know?" Neyla asked, stunning her even more. "Um... because that's all that team Muggshot talks about nowadays. Seriously!" She wasn't lying at least. "So... how'd you know I was Penelope and the Black Baron?" she asked. "This eye can see through disguises like it's nothing," I smirked, rubbing it again.

"Argh! Don't do that! It feels funny!" Neyla groaned again. "Heh. Didn't know Clockwerk was a funny girl," Penelope smiled. "He used to be evil, but once I took over the mainframe, now I'm in control of it. Clockwerk is, in a sense, no more. Now it's just Sylvia and Neyla."

"Wait... THE Sylvia?!" Penelope gasped. "Muggshot won't stop yapping about you! He says you beat him in a fist fight with only two attacks! A gut punch and a roundhouse! Unheard of!" "Then you know which team I represent in the Aces tourney?" "Y-You're with the Coopers?" "Don't worry. I won't tell them. But... I do have one thing I'd like to ask of you..."

I then started to walk back to the window, giving her a pat on the shoulder as I walked by. "Don't cheat this year. Trust me. You cheat in the Aces event, I come in and take out whatever cheating ways you want to do. Alright?" Penelope faltered for a moment and sighed. "Okay... I won't cheat. But that doesn't mean I won't put up a fight!" "Fair enough... now I must bid you, adieu!" And with that, I jumped out the window and flew off, turning invisible as I flew over to the hotel.


	35. Ch35: The CatOwl Cometh!

**Ch35: The Cat/Owl Cometh!**

Once I made it back to the hotel, I noticed that the others had already gotten the plane schedule documents from Penelope's hangar. (I didn't tell them where I went so I knew I had to lie again...) "So... going up against Iceland and Belgium... fun!" I smirked, not even knowing where those two countries even were! 'I suck at geography!' I thought. 'I do too, hon,' Neyla thought back.

"So, here's the plan," Bentley said, beginning the slideshow. "We need to use this roster to our advantage. If we had to take on these guys both at the same time, they'd be gunning for us since we only have one plane. So, to make things easier for us, we need to do a little... deviousness."

He then explained the plans for pitting Iceland and Belgium against each other, the missions exactly like in the game. "In the meantime, while you guys handle that, I'll be going to help out Opal just in case anybody tries to sabotage our plane... like a certain somebody I know you all know..." Sly groaned when I said that, probably cause he already heard of his entrance. "You mean Muggshot, don't you?" he asked.

"Yep. He's probably not going to let our entry go on without an unfair fight. Since we only have one plane, he'll probably send an entire armada of goons after it. So, what better way to get even with him than for me and Opal to pound the shit outta him?" Sly grinned and patted me on the back. "Now that's the Sylvia I know!" he smirked.

That's when we went underway with our plans. I flew out of the window of our hotel dorm and immediately saw Muggshot pounding the ground with his fists as he went over to OUR hangar. "I wanna mess with him!" Neyla smirked. "Good thing I know how an owl screeches," I smirked. I inhaled deeply and turned visible, letting out a screech that would probably rival that of an opera lady.

That seemed to make Muggshot stop in place as my shadow loomed over him. He was right at the front entrance to our hangar and I wasn't gonna let him have his way. "N-No! Impossible! Youse can't be alive still!" he gulped, looking at my shadow as I flew down without a sound. When I finally landed, however, Muggshot looked at me with utter surprise on his bulked-up mug.

"Wha? H-How do youse have them wings and that eye?!" he asked, looking at my features instead of who I was. "You seriously don't remember me, mutt?" I asked, his face doing an O shape when he heard my voice. "Y-You? The scrawny cat? B-But how?" he asked. "Long story, lots of death, lots of pain, lots of pain for you if you step in my friends' hangar," I frowned.

Muggshot gulped and looked at me, trying to determine if he should fight me or not. "Heh," he suddenly chuckled, reaching his hands behind him and pulling out two pistols. "Seems the mutt isn't defenseless like last time..." Neyla frowned.

THAT was when Muggshot made a surprise noise that sounded like a yelp."W-Who's that voice? That ain't no Clockwerk!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, Muggshot. Clockwerk's gone for good," Neyla smirked. "I, Neyla, took his body for myself. After being defeated by Sylvia and the Coopers, I latched this eye to her face and became a part of her. So... no more evil Clockwerk."

"But then... how'd youse git those wings?!" "Because I helped them with that," said Opal, coming out of the hangar that I noticed had a whole lotta bunnies and pigs looking at her with giant, googly eyes. "Whaaaa..." Muggshot asked, his mouth still open at the sight of Opal. The other minions that I guess came through the sewers were leaving the hangar in a dopey kind of fashion.

"Um... I guess all the boys like my looks?" Opal asked, noting how Muggshot had his tongue out and was in some sort of daze. "I... I think you broke him, Opal," I giggled, picking the mutt up and leading him away to the hotel. "I'll take you back to the hotel for now. You're too dazed to go back by yourself," I chuckled. "L-Love..." he mumbled as I heard him snore. 'He sure is heavy...' Neyla groaned in my brain as I pushed the button for us to enter the hotel area. 'Yeah... wait until Penelope sees our catch of the day,' I smiled back.

Once we made it to the hotel, I placed Muggshot down in a chair, only to be met with the Black Baron. "Wha? What is the meaning of this?" _she_ asked. Even if she sounded like a guy in the suit, I knew who it was and knew not to let her secret slip. "This mutt planned to attack our hangar with some of your guards, Baron," I smirked, giving a little wink. "Thanks to our... ahem... Mystic Member, however, he and the guards have been handled in a 'peaceful' way."

"Dumdumdedoo..." Muggshot said as he started to snore. To be honest, he looked kinda silly when he slept. "Hmm... You needn't worry about him doing anything else, Miss Sylvia. I shall keep an eye on him so he doesn't pull a stunt like this one again." "I thank you, Baron," I smirked, winking again.

"Y-Yeah... sure." Penelope said, going up to my ear to tell a secret message. "Psst... don't wink so much... they'll start to catch on..." she said in a hushed whisper. I nodded and walked away, just as Muggshot woke up. "Where the hell am I?" I heard him say as I went back into the hotel room.


	36. Ch36: Flying Duo

**Ch36: Flying Duo**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Penelope asked me as I had joined her in the castle again. I had decided to go to her directly in a certain case of curiousness to see if I could be a part of the Cooper Team as a flier in the Aces fight. "Of course!" I smiled. "Not only can I go invisible to avoid contact, but I just recently gained some awesome additions to my wings. They can shoot bullets now!"

And I was truthful. I'd asked Opal before I came here if I could just replace the brain addition she gave me with the wing turrets instead. She happily complied and now I had bullets in my wings. An unlimited supply at that! "But... I just don't want you to get hurt. The planes are for protection mostly and if you get hurt because you don't have one..." Penelope started to worry again.

"There's nothing to worry about, hon," I smiled. "Yeah. I can heal any wounds she gets as well as remove foreign objects from her body," Neyla stated. "If we get hurt too much, I'll tell her to fly down and end our run. Okay?" Penelope took a moment to answer. "Okay, fine. But I'll need to tell the other competitors about your late entry for the Coopers." I beamed happily and hugged the mouse, smiling as I said "Thank you!"

* * *

"Attention all fighter pilots of the Aces Competition," said Penelope in her Black Baron voice. "We have a late entry for the Cooper Team. She will be competing in the competition as herself with no plane on her person. Even though she will fly with her own wings, she is to be treated as an Aces contestant just as much as the pilots themselves. That is all."

I then made my way up to the top of the airplane strip with Sly, his looks of worry at an all time high. "Don't worry about me, hon," I smirked, stretching the metal wings for the best flight I'd experience in a while. "If we get hurt too much, we'll go and heal ourselves up. You just focus. They may be at their backs... as well as mine... but you are outnumbered even with me on the side." Sly smirked and started the engine. "Relax, mom! This is gonna be great!"

We then zoomed off for the skies, heading to the battlefield which began as we entered the fray. "EYES TO THE SKIES!" Dimitri said over a loudspeaker. "This is the Semifinal Rounds versus Team Iceland, Team Belgium, and Team Cooper! The air filled with style and action!" 'He seriously needs his head checked out, Sylvia,' Neyla sighed in my head. 'He may talk weird, but he's funny. I can understand,' I thought back, turning myself invisible as I flew quickly behind a plane that belonged to Iceland.

I shot out some bullets at the wings and sent it spiraling to the ground. 'SWEET!' I smirked in my head, flying off for another plane. "My eyes do not believe the sights! The last minute entry named Sylvia is now attacking like a chameleon! She smoove!" Some of the contestants didn't get it and I slowly roasted thier wings from afar, the points adding up to five planes for me and three for Sly.

'Sylvia! To the left!' Neyla exclaimed, focusing my attention to the left, seeing a plane that actually had radar on it. I quickly flew up and away, dodging its bullets and doing a flip to shoot it from behind. 'How'd you know?' I asked Neyla afterwards. 'I felt the radar frequencies in the eye. One more plus for us!' 'Indeed!'

Soon we made it to the final five, but I could tell that Sly's plane was taking the heat. "Hold on Raccoon!" I exclaimed, roasting two planes that tried to go after Sly. Three left. Sly flew into a barrel roll and got behind a plane, destroying it as I destroyed one of my own. The last plane didn't have a chance! We destroyed it and I revealed myself from hiding. "OH YEAH! TEAM COOPER ADVANCES TO LE FINALS! SCREAM YAY!" Dimitri exclaimed.

* * *

"You guys were amazing!" exclaimed Bentley when we made it back to the hotel. "We know!" Sly and I said at the same time. Neyla barely had to do any healing to me body. She did however heal up Sly's plane to repair the damage it took. "Okay... who are we facing next?" I asked looking at who the last two were.

"The two remaining teams are Team Muggshot and Team Black Baron," I sighed. "At least this part of the story ain't messed up," I smirked. "Let's get to work. We need to find a way to even the odds for us as well as take out the only competition we have in Muggshot," Bentley smiled, giving us our jobs.


	37. Ch37: Fight in the Sky!

**Ch37: Fight in the Sky!**

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed loudly when I found out what happened to the Cooper Airplane. See, when I was busy getting Carmelita on the trail to meet with Muggshot and Bentley hacking the computers to the Aircraft Control Center, Opal was in charge of taking Lupis Gigantormous on a killing spree to even out the guards for the final round.

However, she accidentally lost control of the monstrous mutt and the giant wolf ran right into our hangar and demolished Sly's plane! "I'm truly sorry," Opal sighed from her position above the plane wreckage. "Crap... this means that we only have one way to win the finals and get Penelope on the gang," I said, knowing one slightly dangerous plan. "You can't be serious, Sylvia," Sly looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You got a better idea? The finals are gonna start any minute and we need to have a flyer in the fray. I'm sorry, but I'm going whether you like it or not!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the hangar and off to the sky with the metal wings on my back. "That was kind of harsh..." Neyla said to me. "I was just upset at the situation," I sighed. "Because for every according plan that happened in the game, it seems that another turns us upside-down!" "Just be careful when the dogfight starts. One false move and we could die." "You know how I love danger!"

* * *

It's the final round of Team Black Baron, Team Muggshot, and Team Cooper! The skies are ablaze with the daaannngggeerrr!" Dimitri sung over the mic. It made me smile to see him having fun for once. "Time to attack our mousy friend," I smirked as I flew around the planes and gunfire with ease and got behind Penelope's pure black plane.

"Hey, P!" I smiled from behind her. When Penelope, still in disguise, looked behind her, I began to use invisibility, silently roasting her plane with the gun turrets on the wings. I had to give props to Opal's powers. She didn't fool around! "Wha?! Who's firing at me?!" Penelope exclaimed in her manly voice as I followed her move for move and continued to attack her plane.

"Bah... you're good, kitty, but not enough!" Penelope exclaimed. "Attention gunships! Focus all firepower on the flying cat! Send in a spare plane as well!" Penelope exclaimed into her radio. "Sorry Baron. But you're going to have to play fair this year," Bentley said over the intercom. I watched in amazement as the windmill propeller detached and went right through not only the gunships Sly put trackers on, but also made the giant plane lose a wing and spiral into the ground! "Huh... well crap... I guess you win, Sylvia..." Penelope groaned in defeat.

* * *

The awards ceremony went off without a hitch (except for the part where Penelope and I had to explain her disguise when she took it off.) and we were soon at the hotel room again. "So why did you keep it secret from us, guys?" Bentley asked, awkwardly looking at Penelope for obvious reasons. "Well, the disguise was, at the start, just a way to get in due to strict age requirements," Penelope explained. "After winning however, the Black Baron became so famous, that I barely had any time to myself!"

"I see... so what about the um... fake pictures you two made of each other?" I smiled when I motioned over to Bentley's computer. It was pulled up to his face posted on a buff guy's. "Er... boy... I guess that was a bit of stupid on both of our parts..." Penelope sighed. "Yeah..." Bentley groaned. "Don't worry about it, lovebirds," I playfully smirked as I pulled them together closely. "Er... I... er..." both Penelope and Bentley started acting bashful. "Teehee! You look so embarrassed! It's young love for sure!" Opal giggled. (Ditz...) Neyla thought to me. (I know, right?!)

"Well, now we need to get to the next place... and sorry to say Sly, but you may hate me for saying it..." "Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot," Sly smirked. "I got two words for you. Panda. King."


	38. Ch38: Panda King's Turmoil

**Ch38: Panda King's Turmoil**

After Bentley decided to get the Panda King on our side for the Cooper Vault job (and with some negative commentary from Sly on that matter), we were now headed for his shrine in China, having to walk the whole way due to how the plane was still damaged and we didn't have the van... YET.

"Um... Mr. King? Honorable Panda King? We humbly wish to speak with you!" Bentley yelled up to the Panda King. He didn't answer. He was deep in meditation. "Looks like he doesn't wanna talk... sorry guys, let's go," Sly tried to say. "Aw? You scared, Sly?" Neyla asked, intentionally poking fun at him. "No! I'm not scared!" he frowned immediately. "I just... have issues with him..." "Well at least you're honest," Opal smirked.

"I think I know how we can get up to Mr. King's shrine, but I'll need you guys to trust me, okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Murray, you use the ball form to climb up there since I can't lift you. Meanwhile Opal and I will give everyone else a lift up there and I'll even topple that large sign thingy to make a ramp to him. Okay?" Murray nodded and went into ball form, hopping from his position to the other end of the cliff while Opal and I lifted up Penelope and Bentley respectively and managed to carry them to the small area by the shrine.

I went back for Sly and smiled, having him hop on my back as I lifted him... though I immediately regretted it as he held onto me in a... tender place. "Aahh! Sly!" I exclaimed, removing his hands from my boobs as we landed. "S-Sorry!" he gulped, looking for a way out of it. "If you're THAT desperate, at least wait until we have a room, okay?" I frowned. "R-Right... sorry again." "Just warn me if you plan to hold onto me from _that area_.

I didn't even notice it as I spoke but Opal had already knocked over the large partition with a puff of purple air, allowing for easy access to the Panda King. We finally got up there and Sly started to talk his nonsense as I simply sat down next to the Panda King. "Opal? You know what to do, right?" I asked, knowing she could see the future. "Yes. I'll merge your thoughts with him..." she said, her body glowing as I felt my conscious mind slipping away...

* * *

When I entered the Panda King's conscience, I knew his meditation would be different than the 3rd game with Sly fighting him... but I didn't know what to expect. The area around me was all foggy but I could hear a distant crying in the distance. It was Panda King. "Hey," said a voice like, right next to me. I looked to my right only to be stunned to see Neyla in her actual form!

"Whaaaat?" I asked like a Youtube-er. "Trust me: I didn't expect this either. But... at least we can work together here," she smiled, grabbing onto my hand awkwardly. "O-Okay..." I gulped. We proceeded forward and saw the Panda King sitting on the ground, crying about something that I already knew about. "Rough time, huh?" I asked, the Panda King stopping his tears momentarily.

He sighed and looked back at me, not surprised at all to see Neyla. "What is it that you want, Sylvia Martin?" he asked, a look of sadness in his eyes. "To help you get your daughter back," I sighed. When I said this, his face immediately contorted to one of surprise. "H-How did you know I have a daughter?" he asked. "Because... I know. I just know. It's very difficult to explain..." I admitted. "Hmm... I choose to believe you... but... how did you get here is the question..." "I had a friend help me."

"Um... hello? Am I chopped liver or something?" Neyla frowned. "Maybe," I smirked, Neyla giving me a slight whip on the arm with her tail. "Hmm... you two get along I see..." Panda King smiled for once. "There's that smile!" I grinned at him. "Now what do you say we go get her back?" I asked. "In return we ask that you join us to do a job on the Cooper Vault." Panda King mulled for a bit and finally nodded. "Indeed... I shall assist once my daughter is freed from her captor..." "We've got a deal then!"


	39. Ch39: Girls vs Tsao

**Ch39: Girls vs. Tsao**

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Carmelita when I accidentally made the mistake of getting her attention. She wanted to hear about anything happening to the timeline and I told her the two major changes... those being the Cooper Plane not able to make it to the finals of the dogfight (which Neyla had fixed the plane now and it was with us...) and Opal on our team instead of the Guru. The second one was why she exclaimed that.

"Hey, we found her completely by accident!" Neyla exclaimed back when Carmelita fired a shock blast at our feet. "Besides, she can see the future, so I'm pretty sure that is helpful to have don't you think?" "I'm sick and tired of you two always messing this shit up!" she swore, turning her back on us. "If I wanted the timeline to be correct, it wouldn't happen anyway, you know?" I frowned.

"What did you just say?" Carmelita glared at me. "Think about it, Fox. If I wouldn't have been brought to this world, then the timeline would have stayed intact the whole way through. You'd have turned into a giant in the Outback. You would've barely escaped being hypnotized by Contessa. The Fiendish Five would never have been where they weren't supposed to be. Face it. Because of Interpol bringing me here, THAT is why this tale is messed with."

Carmelita growled again and aimed the shock pistol at me, shooting a blast at me, only to find that she shot it over my head at a tiger guard that I hadn't noticed was there. "T-Thanks..." I gulped, realizing I could've been speared if she hadn't done that. "I know that those eyes have lie detectors in them..." Carmelita frowned. "And... you're right... it's because of Interpol that this is all spiraling out of control... I-I'm sorry..." "I'll forgive you on one condition," I smirked, looking at the palace nearby.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, knowing that in the palace was General Tsao and Jing King. "I want arrange a little visit with that guy and see if he can admit he is wrong... in terms of how he's a sexist bastard," I smirked. "And to do that, we need some girl power... Once Murray gets back his van... aka now..." It was then that Murray exclaimed into my Binocucom that he had the van back. "Good job, big guy! Told you you'd see it again!" I said to him happily. "Now we need our female members and you to go in there and do a little visit to Tsao..."

* * *

After another growl from Carmelita and once I'd convinced Penelope and Opal to come with me, we were at the entrance to the palace and saw that there were literally no guards there to stop us. (If anything it was because Opal's power of seduction kept them occupied trying to buy her gifts...) "Are you sure you want me to come along, guys?" asked Penelope when we were about to enter.

"You may not have good skills with your hands, but I have something that you can use..." Opal smiled, her body shining a pink light that soon entered Penelope, which gave her some kind of strength I could sense. "What did you do to the timeline this time?" Carmelita asked in an accusatory manner to Opal. "It's only a temporary thing... it will only appear when I tell it to... like right now..."

Penelope's body then started to glow a neon purple as she gained an arm that actually wasn't her own. It was actually made out of wood, like a natural punching glove. "Cool!" she gleamed at it. "Now what say we take down this bastard?" I asked, opening the door and entering the room.

It was just as I remembered it in the game, the vases, the interior, everything. "No! You can't come out yet my blossom!" Tsao exclaimed, his voice even worse to hear yourself in the flesh instead of in game. "But... please. I just wish to tell my father I'm alright..." said a very sad sounding woman. Jing King. We continued forward, me holding onto everyone and going invisible as we entered the room. "I beg of you Tsao, let me out of this prison! Is this the way you woo your wife? You have shown me nothing but cruelty... I am so unhappy..." Jing King sobbed as we neared Tsao's presence.

He may have been a rooster with a pun name, but Tsao was not to be underestimated. He was able to summon demons, vampires, AND dragons that could really hurt us if we made a wrong move. "Hmm?" he mumbled, looking over to our direction, an expression on his face that looked serious and confused. "I sense a strange power... one that has not been around my presence in some time..."

It was then that I revealed our presence, all of us outnumbering Tsao in his room. "Hello, old enemy..." Opal frowned at him, something that confused me as well as Penelope and Carmelita. "Hmm?! You! What are you doing in my dwelling, Dreamtime foe?!" he asked, his words surprising me further as I realized something. "I'm here to free King's daughter. What are you gonna do? Use black magic against me?"

Tsao grimaced and his hand started to emit a powerful force. "Uh, uh, uh!" Opal smirked, waving her hand and making Tsao's feathered fist collide with his face. "I... I think I may be missing something here..." I said, trying to find out what was going on. "It's quite simple, Sylvia," Opal smirked, Tsao's eyebrows raising at my name. Neither of our gazes faltered on each other. "You're looking at the family name that created my ancient foe. The Tsao family created that a-cursed mask. And now he's cornered..."

Tsao growled as Carmelita aimed her pistol, I aimed my cane, Penelope raised her wooden fist, and Opal shined a dim light of purple. "You make the first move, chicken legs," I smirked, the anger in Tsao's eyes seeing red as he looked at me. Jing King hadn't spoken the whole time and I knew that Neyla was at work in the eye trying to hack into the door, since it was electronic.

"BAGOOOCK!" Tsao exclaimed, raising his fist and slamming it into the ground, a large number of undead hands emerging from the floor. I picked everyone up and flew above the hands. I turned invisible and landed behind him, whacking him in the face with my cane. His helmet came off from the force of the punch. "OOF!" he groaned as he got punched in the chest plate by Penelope's wooden fist. I was stunned that the punch was strong enough to break the armor off completely.

"ARGH!" he growled, rushing up to Opal only to get a swift blast of light blind him. He then finally fell to the ground hard as Carmelita shocked him with her electric pistol. "You're under arrest, Tsao!" Carmelita growled as she placed the cuffs on him. As she did this, Neyla yelled "Yes!" as the electric door to Jing King's room opened up and we were met with her face. She looked very cute and sweet, even if her eyes were a little red from tears.

She was now crying again, only this time, it was tears of joy. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging me and the others as Carmelita escorted the chicken out of the palace. "I'll locate a battery for Murray's van from around here..." Neyla said, looking around to detect any car batteries. "Meanwhile, Opal and I will get Jing King back to the hideout. They'll be overjoyed to find that we found and rescued her," Penelope smiled. "Good. Until next time we meet..." Carmelita smiled. "See ya later, Inspector Fox!" I smiled, waving goodbye as she left out the back.


	40. Ch40: A Pirate Life For Me!

**Ch40: A Pirate Life For Me!**

After Sly had found out about Captain LeFwee stealing the map for Dimitri's granddad's treasure, we set about our jobs of getting prepared to go to the island. While Bentley and Penelope did their little adventure into the skull keep, Murray and I hit the waters with his rowing skills. I had to admit, for all his proficiency at rowing, I had to wonder if he'd ever went boating before...

And soon our plans had fallen in place. We were now on our way to go steal a ship. Sly was chosen to go to the ship and clear it of the patrol (which I knew was best since he could take out guards without a sound quicker than I could... NOT!) and once he accomplished that, we all loaded into the ship, van and all. "Okay guys. We're going to stay down here and control the masts while you dish out whether to go right or left," Bentley told us from the Binocucoms.

"Okay... left!" Sly said, the boat turning left as we now were steered in the direction of the open ocean. "Forward!" I smirked. The boat stopped turning and we were now out of the range of any cannonballs that would be fired at us... and just in time too. The cannonballs were fired at us but just barely missed us and fell to the ocean floor below.

"Alright... we sail to the east!" I smiled, looking at the map that Penelope and Bentley stole (And in turn had a heartfelt moment to themselves... I knew it just by how they blushed at each other...) and we were soon heading east to the island depicted on the map. "Um... Sylvia?" asked Sly as we neared the island. "We've got a ship at twelve o'clock!" I looked where he pointed and saw the ship. It was a pirate ship alright, most likely belonging to LeFwee.

"Okay guys! Turn hard left and I'll shoot these cannons at the ship!" I commanded. It felt nice that they listened as the ship turned left and I was now side to side with the ship, but far enough away to do evasive maneuvers. "FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled to Sly, who did so immediately. "Now! Left!" I yelled, the gang below deck turning left as a flurry of cannonballs flew at us, our evasive actions preventing any damage to the ship.

I could hear the voices of doomed pirates yelling as the ship sunk into the lagoon and I had to admit... even though it felt good in the game to do that, I felt bad right there. But then I remembered what pirates are. Evil and killers. That thought pushed me to go to the side of the deck and look at the island. "Pull her up to the shore gently," Sly said, the crew downside doing just that.

* * *

"Stand before the statue's gaze to begin the walk along the treasure's maze..." Sly said, reciting Bentley's words as he did so. "What does that mean?" he asked. "A totem pole is where we start. Just watch and learn how I roll," I smiled, heading off in the direction with the map in hand. When I reached the bridge to the totem pole, I then noticed that LeFwee's ship was parked right where it should be, the pirates already patrolling the shoreline.

I ignored Bentley's comments about the sea dogs, (get it? Cause they're dogs?) and stood before the statue's gaze. I then looked at the map and and read the next clue. And when I performed that, I read the next one. And the next one. AND the next one. FINALLY, after about 8 or so hints, (I lost track after 8,) I found the burial site for the treasure chest.

"Oh YEAH! We found the treasure!" Murray smiled as the others joined up. I dug up the box and opened it, handing the diving gear to Dimitri. "Sweet! The colors match my suit! Now I can swim, dive, and accessorize!" Dimitri smiled. I held onto Penelope's hand the entire time, looking all around in fear that LeFwee would attack out of nowhere. And they did. They jumped off of a large rock in the center of the island and landed right behind me and Penelope, cutting us off from the rest of the gang.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, the pirates' swords all aimed at me and her. "I guess there's only one way outta this one..." I smiled, holstering my cane. As much as I hated to say it, with so many pirates surrounding me with sharp daggers galore, there would be zero chance for me to protect myself and Penelope from harm at the same time. I simply frowned and looked at her with big eyes, trying to comfort her as she and the others saw the realization that the pirates would kill us both if we so much as attacked. Not even time stopper could be enough to knock them all out!

"You can't just abandon us!" Penelope exclaimed. "I'm so scared..." "Penelope, Sylvia. Do as he says. Stay alive. We'll rescue you in due time, we promise," Bentley said. "I... I trust ya..." Penelope said. All I did was sigh as Neyla did a low growling sound in her eye. 'Why aren't you attacking?!' she thought in my head. 'Do you really want any harm to come to me, you, or Penelope?' I thought back. 'I can't attack so many pirates at once, even with time stopper... I'm sorry, but we're captives for now...' 'You better owe me big time for this!' 'Sure... I'll owe you one masturbation.' 'Heh. Can do...'

We were then escorted by dagger wielding dogs to the ship, LeFwee's Death Head. LeFwee looked us over as we were tied up with ropes that not even my wings could break free from if I wanted to. "So... what are you planning on doing with us, parakeet?" I asked LeFwee, wondering what kind of thing he'd have me and Penelope do if we were now captives on his boat.

"Yer askin' fer a cutlass to the throat if ye calls me parakeet again, lass," he growled, resting a knife on the back of my neck. "Fer now, ye lasses are headin' back to town where I be fixin' to make ye both me wives... Bein' on a crew of scurvy dogs can get a little... lonely at times, hm?"

"I'd sooner be doing the harlem shake at Chuckee Cheese's," I frowned, intently confusing both him and Penelope with my words. "What's this all about shakes and cheeses? Pirates don't do neither o' those things, lass," LeFwee frowned. "Besides, I have a few ways we can have some... fun..." 'Oh joy... he's gonna rape us?' Neyla thought to me. 'Just don't think that and I think we'll be alright...' I thought back.


	41. Ch41: High Seas Battle

**Ch41: High Seas Battle**

I didn't know what it was like to be a pirate's slave for two days straight, but I soon learned and HATED it! LeFwee was always feeling up Penelope and myself, both of us helpless since we were restrained to different poles underneath the deck. Penelope and I hated that we were being violated and Neyla despised it as well. I kept trying to keep them positive, however, since I knew Bentley and Sly would come in and save us at some point.

"You better hope the story doesn't get messed up, Sylvia..." Neyla frowned during the second day. It was the day that Sly and the gang would come to save Penelope but now they were gonna save me as well... something that shouldn't have happened to the story. The ONLY good thing about this was that I was able to send them discreet messages thanks to Neyla and the Binocucom.

"You keep saying that but I have no idea what you're talking about," Penelope sighed, looking at me like we were crazy. I then sighed myself and explained to her what I was, since she didn't know beforehand. I explained how I was from a different universe, how I was the sole survivor of my family thanks to Clockwerk, how this world was actually a game in mine and how I knew that today was the day we'd be rescued by the others.

Penelope looked at me funny and sighed, shaking her head from her tied up position. The way we were tied up was up against a pole in a standing position, our legs spread and our clothes removed. It was SO inhumane it wasn't even funny. But I also knew that the ship was too full of pirates for us to take on at once... good thing Neyla told the gang to get Crusher on their side...

"You know... I always wondered why you said that one line when we had been captured..." she sighed. "Harlem shake and Chuckee Cheese's? I've never heard of those things so... I believe you..." "The harlem shake is a dance style in my world and Chuckee Cheese's is a restaurant/ birthday party place for children," I smiled. "It has pizza, robotic singers, several arcade machines, and a prize counter for when you want to get something via winnings." "Sounds like a fun place." "It's very fun. I assure you of that."

Just as we smiled at each other, Captain LeFwee's voice could be heard above deck. "Haha! Cooper ye fool! Comin' onto a ship filled with over a hundred pirates? Ye have a death wish, don't ye?" "You hear that?" I asked Penelope. "Yeah. They're here..." Penelope smiled, the first I'd seen since we were capture. "Now I think I'll do a little something..." Neyla said, the eye beginning to glow a bright red. Just then, I looked upwards and waited until I heard LeFwee yell. "Slanderous Scabbard!" he yelled. I let loose, a large laser shooting from Neyla's eye and right through the floor, LeFwee's exclamation now turning into, "That bitch! Kill her!"

I focused and used time stopper, Neyla shooting the laser down at my ropes thus freeing me and I then quickly untied Penelope's ropes. "T-Thanks..." she said when it wore off. "Don't thank me yet," I said, hearing a loud, booming roar from outside the ship. "Great Sea Cows!" LeFwee gasped from above. 'I don't remember him saying THAT,' I thought. "'Tis Crusher? CRUSHER! We're doomed!" exclaimed a dog pirate as some smashing sounds could be heard from above.

I knew that the pirates couldn't get into this room unless they came through the hatch, so I took Penelope to a corner and found our clothes hanging over a bench. "I think we should get decent before we get up there," I said, handing Penelope her shirt, undergarments, bonnet, and shoes. "T-Thanks..." she said. I could only wonder why I was being so nice to Penelope. After all, in the next game she betrays all of us! I just sighed and ignored that for a second. For now she was good so I knew that she wouldn't back-stab us right now.

"Okay guys, we're almost done dispatching pirates," said a familiar voice from above. "Bentley? Is that you?" Penelope asked. Just as we got our clothes on completely, the hatch opened up, allowing us to exit the room we were in. When we got out, the sun was near-blinding to my remaining eye and Penelope had to squint a bit. "Bentley! I- You!" she smiled, about to hug him until a familiar voice came out and a blade was put to her neck.

"Call off your monster, cat and turtle, or the girl gets it!" he exclaimed. I growled at him as Bentley called off Crusher, Opal controlling his mind while on top of his head. "I must say that yer quite clever, turtle. Getting me into the deep waters so I'd lose my men to this beast. Yer the first to ever make me work so much!" LeFwee said. "Yeah. You worked alright. AT RAPING US!" I snarled, my ears tingling and feeling a tad strange. I didn't notice at first, but my ears were growing slightly and hardening.

"Wait... you did WHAT?!" Bentley yelled, glaring at LeFwee himself. This loud voice of Bentley's actually didn't stun LeFwee, but it made me cover my ears for some reason. It was agonizing to me to have him yell. "AAAAHHH!" I yelled loudly, a loud sonic blast actually coming from my mouth and stunning the parrot captain. This gave Penelope the opportunity to grab his sword from him and kick him off the deck.

"Smartest man on the seven seas!" he exclaimed as he went under, shark fins all surrounding his hat. "Bentley!" Penelope cried, pulling him into a hug and crying tears. "I-I was so scared... he fondled our bodies to no end!" Bentley made a frown and hugged back, tears coming from behind his thick glasses. "I'm so sorry, Penelope..." Bentley said. "I won't let anything happen like that again. I promise."

"Sylvia!" Sly exclaimed, jumping from out of nowhere and pulling me into a hug. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" I asked, surprised about the sudden hug. "I was so worried about you. I thought that something horrible would happen to you!" he exclaimed. "It's okay... I'm not harmed or anything..." I lied, wincing a bit from a single scratch mark given to me from LeFwee's cutlass against my right arm.

"You're lying, Sylvia," he frowned as he noticed Neyla's eye beep. He looked at my right arm and noticed the cut, frowning and taking a rag from his shirt pocket. He wrapped it around the wound and I winced as he did it. "T-Thanks..." I sighed, hugging him back. "Okay... I'm okay now... let's go to Kaine Island then?" I asked. Sly nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."


	42. Ch42: Boyfriend In Trouble

**Ch42: Boyfriend in Trouble**

When we finally arrived on Kaine Island, the security of the place was tight. Incredibly tight. Sly decided to move on the ground while I turned invisible and took to the air. I was in charge of taking out any airborne threats, Panda King handled demolition, Penelope was in charge of RC combat, Dimitri underwater, and Opal the mystic. We were all set.

At least, that's what they all thought I didn't have the heart to tell them that Sly would lose his cane and he'd be nearly crushed to death. In fact, I didn't want that to happen at all. I wanted to be the first to pounce the moment Dr. M sent his giant lizard at us. Neyla was kind of against it, but I didn't care. I wanted to protect Sly... we were in relationship territory now and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" said an automated voice as Sly made his final way to the vault. "Sly! The code is 123!" I said into the Binocucom, still invisible as I landed right at the entrance to the vault. "Got it!" he said, reaching the code switch and putting it in. The multiple drills and turrets powered off immediately and Sly walked over and put his cane into the vault hole. Just as it would have opened, an electric shock sent the door shut again.

Sly and I jumped as we looked at our attacker. Dr. M. "Cooper? No, you must be Sly Cooper the new keeper of the cane! How I've longed for this!" He chuckled, flying in a sort of jet pack like mechanism attached to his horns. (I didn't know monkeys could have horns!) "This vault belongs to the Cooper Family! You're trespassing!" Sly dared him. "No my naive boy, YOU'RE trespassing. I've got the deed to this island. This fortress is mine, everything here is MINE which now includes the key to the vault. Hand over the cane."

I could see Bentley in the distance jump over to the nearby structure as Sly spoke again. "Sorry pal. Family heirloom. Buy a knockoff at the gift shop." That was when Bentley sent forth a sleep dart at Dr. M's thrusters which temporarily stunned him. "Quick! Let's regroup with the others!" he exclaimed, Sly following him as Dr. M kept shooting at the two.

They then jumped down and back into the lab as I made my way to the exit of said lab. I sat there invisible until Bentley came around and got captured by the mad doctor. "GEEEYAA!" he yelled, the beast grabbing him in his overgrown hands. "There's no escape, Cooper!" the mad doctor growled. Sly attacked Dr. M twice which had no avail.

"It's not working! Save yourself!" Bentley yelled. "If he wants to eat, EAT THIS!" Sly exclaimed, tossing his cane into the monster's mouth. The monster dropped Bentley and growled, sending the cane off into the distance. He then grabbed Sly and began to crush him. I felt a pain in my heart and felt it eating away at me as it happened. "No! Sly! Hold on, Sly! Hold on!" Bentley yelled.

I didn't waste any time at all. I came over to Dr. M's face and hit him across his muzzle with my own cane, proceeding upwards were I climbed up the enormous beast and stabbed him in the eye with the dagger Penelope took from LeFwee. The beast roared in obvious pain as I took it out and stabbed his other eye, its grip on Sly giving up as I stuck it into his throat, blood gushing from all three areas.

"What?! W-Who did that?!" Dr. M asked angrily, detaching himself from the dying monster. I then jumped off of the monster and directly between Dr. M and Sly, my boyfriend currently in a state where he couldn't defend himself. He could see and hear and all that, but he barely moved at all. He was still conscious too! "And who are you, to have that kind of technology on your person?" asked Dr. M, looking at me with a questionable gaze.

"The name is Sylvia Martin. Maybe you've heard of me?" I asked, his eyes growing a bit wider at the sound of my name. "Ah, yes. The "Mystery Bandit" as some call you. Yes, I know who you are," he frowned. Sly tried to move behind me, but he was too hurt to do so. "If you so much as lay a hand on my boyfriend again, I'll beat you until you can't move anymore!" I growled, my wings stretching as I talked.

"You really think I'm going to keep this trespasser away from my prize?" he asked, having no remorse that he almost killed him. "Oh please! This coming from the trespasser himself?! This island was meant for Coopers and Coopers only! Just because you were in his dad's gang it doesn't mean it gives you the right to plunder it after he died!"

I could tell that Sly was stunned by this as he put a single hand on my ankle. "I-Is that true?" he asked, his voice raspy from the crushing he took. "Hmph! How did you know that I was a part of Conner's gang? Was it McSweeny perhaps?" he asked. "Oh no," I frowned, the Clockwerk eye turning red. "I just read your thoughts with my friend's help... and I also know something I didn't before..."

And I was truthful. When Neyla thought to me what she saw in his memories, I couldn't believe my ears. If what she said was true, then Sly didn't have to give Clockwerk all the blame for his family's death. "You gave Clockwerk the location of Sly's family, didn't you?!" I glared. Dr. M's face showed true surprise now, his eyes going wider than ever and his mouth opening a bit. "H-H-How did you know that?!" he growled.

I picked Sly up in my grasp and gave a quick glare to Dr. M, Sly doing the exact same. "I'll say it once more: try to hurt me, my boyfriend, or ANY of our friends again, and I'll beat you into a worse state than my turtle friend. You'll be eating out of a straw the rest of your miserable life."

"HAH! Like I'd ever just simply give up!" he exclaimed, making my glare and Sly's only grow more angrier. "I'm going to get my hands on the Cooper family treasure and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!" he growled. "Fine! Just don't get in OUR way, Dr. Monkey," I growled, M's gaze turning into one of anger as I walked away to the boat, turning invisible with Bentley in tow.

"Syl..." Sly groaned as I walked him up the boardwalk of the boat. "I'm sorry about this, Sly," I sighed, placing him on the ground and having Neyla heal him with the eye. He was able to move again within a minute. "Thanks..." he said. "I didn't know that M was responsible for your family loss... if I'd known that beforehand, I'd have offed him myself..." I frowned. "Don't worry about it," he smiled softly. "I'm just glad that you're safe, hon," I smiled, giving him a light hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see about getting your cane back," I said.


	43. Ch43: Flying Into Danger

**Ch43: Flying Into Danger**

After Opal successfully grabbed Sly's cane back with her magic (no sharks or underwater mission...) and Penelope had completed destroying the radar towers, it all came down to one final mission to defeat Dr. M's security systems. The choice was obvious, as Sly was already up and ready for action and I was NOT going to leave him again. "We need to destroy the missile launchers surrounding the area, Sly," I smiled, my wings flapping in preparation for flight. "I'll go invisible and shoot with my wings while you fly in the plane to shoot with your turrets."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you guys?" asked Carmelita, who had actually come to Kaine Island BY HERSELF and decided to help us because... her boss told her to. "I have a jet pack, you know?" "You don't have any way to protect yourself, Carmelita," I frowned, seeing that she had on her police outfit and that was it. "Still! If I were here any sooner, I'd have saved Sly myself!" "I saved him first, so I get to fly," I frowned, flapping the wings again. "Besides... I also have a new power thanks to Opal... should come in handy against anything that comes at us that is... alive."

"OH... Fine! Just... just don't get hurt, Sylvia," she groaned, sitting down on the bench with Penelope and Opal by her side. Dimitri was there as well, but he was forbidden to talk to the girls because Opal told him not to come close or she'd make him do the chicken dance. He DID NOT want that at ALL obviously. "We will be fine, Fox. If I survived this long, I think I can handle a few missiles," I smirked, going invisible and flapping my wings. "Come on, Sly!" I smiled as Sly rushed down to the plane and took off in it.

Soon we were shooting at the missile launchers surrounding Dr. M's fortress, my bullets raining hell fire on the machines as Sly's turrets did the same but less stellar. After we destroyed all the turrets, then the flying monkeys came from the ground. They were also easy, our firing speed outclassing theirs as we destroyed them all in record time.

"You really think you have a chance of beating me?!" said a voice I really was starting to hate right now. It was Dr. M on a speaker from inside a Whalefly that he just sent out of the water to attack us with. "Whoa... it looked a lot smaller in the game..." I gulped, noticing how Sly and myself paled in size to Dr. M's Whalefly. "O-Okay... you get the back of him while I go on it and try and sneak my way to him," I said to Sly in the Binocucom. "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Are you sure you can do it, though?" he asked. "Of course! I destroyed his giant lizard and I can destroy a giant flying whale. I'm goin' for it!"

And with that we began our assault. While Sly aimed for Dr. M in the back of the monster, I went up front and landed on the giant's face, making myself visible to see that it was in fact alive. The monster eyed me angrily as he shook his head back and forth, trying to knock me off. I actually didn't expect what would happen next. The mouth of the whale opened up while I was hanging off the edge of his snout. "No! Not this!" I exclaimed, the beast actually slamming his jaw shut with my body barely hanging onto its lips now.

"You'll make a tasty treat for my Whalefly, Sylvia!" Dr. M laughed as the beast opened its mouth and tried to pull me in with his tongue. I wouldn't have ANY of that, though. I folded my wings over my head and let out a flurry of bullets into his throat, some of them embedding in the giant tongue as it retreated back after taking damage.

A loud rumble was heard from within the giant mammalian dragonfly and I took the opportunity to fly off and away, only to be caught off guard by the beast's tongue. I looked back and realized that the Whalefly was actually retracting his tongue into his mouth with me still on it! I shot more bullets at him, but they just bounced off inside it's mouth and even simply slid off his tongue. "NO!" I exclaimed, just as Neyla looked into the eyes with a beam of red light.

"Neyla?" I asked, noticing that the Whalefly stopped trying to pull me into its mouth and actually let go. "Don't just do nothing! Start flying away, dummy!" Neyla growled as I fell. I barely made it to the ground without any injury, using my wings as a parachute as I fell, just lifting myself up so I wouldn't collide with the earth. "You bitch!" Dr. M yelled as the beast went into a spiral into the earth by a nearby island that wasn't the one we were on. It got skewered and that was that.

"Phew... thanks Neyla... you saved me..." I gasped, the realization hitting me that I would've been like Jonah in the Bible, except the whale had wings. "No problem... I didn't feel like dying in a stomach either..." she panted as well. "What'd you do to that thing anyway?" I asked her. "I hypnotized it so that it thought it was a Kamikaze Pilot and that you were its boss." "So you CAN still hypnotize people!" "Yeah... but I don't like to do it much... simply because it reminds me of the bad times..." "Yeah... I got it..."


	44. Ch44: Coopers And Martins

**Ch44: Coopers and Martins**

After we made our way into the vault (with Murray and Bentley in tow... they had the van boomed up there via fireworks from Panda King...) the first thing we noticed was that the first obstacle to enter it was a single rope that led to the door of it. "It looks like we're going to be on our own after this, guys," I frowned, holding onto Sly's hand and winking at the two. "Do it guys. This place was built for you. We'll hold down the fort here."

I smiled and winked, giving him a secret message in my Binocucom. It was a single message I made in case he was still having doubts (if any) about Sly. Once he got the message, I leaped onto the rope and did the rail walk, making my way into the vault with Cooper by my side.

The moment we entered, however, I was met with something I DID NOT EXPECT! The vault looked surprisingly different than what I remembered it to. Sure, the giant piles of gold and loot were there, but the VERY first challenge offered up was NOT from Slytunkhamun Cooper the First. It wasn't even a Cooper! It was... a single room with a small light and a single door on the inside of it.

"I don't understand this..." Sly said, noticing that the picture frame wasn't of Slytunkhamun. It was... one of... MY ancestors. It was... my great grandpa Regis Martin. "T-T-That's... That's MY ancestor!" I exclaimed, both Neyla and Sly gasping when they heard me.

"B-But I thought you were from a different world!" Sly exclaimed. "I am! Just look at the photo! Doesn't look like anything in this world, now does it?" I said, pointing out the fact that he WASN'T a cat. He was a human. "I-Um... What are you again?" Neyla asked. "I'm a human in my world," I sighed. "What's a human?" Sly asked. "A human in our world is the superior being... and the animals don't talk or have any kind of story to them but their instincts..." I frowned. "As you can clearly imagine, no animals in my world look like the animals in THIS world."

"But... how is your HUMAN ancestor in the COOPER vault?" Sly asked. "I-I don't know... but I think I know a way to find out..." I said, walking us over into the small, dimly lit room. When I entered, I noticed the door that led here close tightly and the light turning a different color. "Martin origin verified," said a slightly more robotic voice than Neyla and Clockwerk. "Commence message."

Just then, a large hologram was projected in the center of the room. What I saw was something that brought tears to my eye. It was my... family... "Hello there, Sylvia," said my mom, her voice just as sweet and kind as I remembered. "If you are hearing this, then we... didn't make it... we always knew that there was something off about our family but I never would have guessed that you would make it here... to our original place..."

'Our original place? What the heck is she talking about?!' I thought to myself. "You must be very confused so I'll explain it in full..." Mom continued. "You see, our family, the Martins, began our lives in this world... as master thieves just like the Cooper family. And... if you're wondering why the Martins are in the Cooper Vault, it is because we made a partnership with the Coopers back during Tennessee's time of the 1880's. Your great grandpa was the first one to set foot in this vault... but we knew the risks of being a partner with the Coopers."

Then Billy began to talk, his expression somewhat serious, something I never expected to see from him. "If you've made it this far, then you know what we're talking about, Sylvia," he sighed. "Being an ally with the Cooper family meant that we'd eventually be a target for Clockwerk. If we didn't make it with you, then that means that we were killed before we could join you... and for that we're sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way..."

'Too late now...' I thought, a sob escaping my lips. "But now that you've made it this far, you can be assured that you can continue the Martin line. For we have learned all the moves that the Cooper family has, as only a Master Thief can. And... Sylvia? We love you, with all our heart. Protect the Cooper line and protect your own. Make us proud sis!"

The message then ended, the door behind us opening up from some kind of force. "Leave me alone, M..." I sobbed, knowing by the electricity sounds that it was indeed the mad monkey. "Get out of my way, Martin! I'm getting that treasure whether you like it or not!" he growled as I turned around. I frowned and looked at him, cane in hand. "If you didn't look at that picture, I'll tell you myself," I hissed, "My family is a part of this vault as well. So now I'm not only going to defend it for Sly... I'm defending it FOR MY HONOR!"

The last bit I yelled and sent a sonic blast at him, breaking the glass off of his device that he WOULD have used against Sly in the inner sanctum. "I'm getting that treasure!" he yelled, coming at me with his fists. "No you ain't!" I growled, smacking him across the face with my pink cane. I made sure to hit him right in the jawbone and with as much force as I could. I actually knocked at least five teeth out of his mouth when I did that, making him dazed and weakened. "What the...?" said a familiar female voice from outside. It was Carmelita Fox.

"You may want to come in here, Carmelita," I sobbed, simply falling to the ground on my knees and beginning to cry. I didn't get attacked again as Carmelita immediately took her cuffs out and placed them on M's wrists. "I'm... I'm sorry..." she sighed, having to put his ankles in cuffs as well. "You couldn't have... told me this... before?" I cried, the water from my eyes collecting on the ground.

"I... I didn't know about this..." Carmelita sighed. Neyla's eye didn't beep. She was being truthful. "Can you just... leave me and Sly... alone for a while? I... I need some time to... think..." I sobbed, laying down on the ground and going into a curled position. "Okay... I'll... I see you later, Sylvia..." Carmelita sighed, a tear escaping her left eye. "Until next time..." I lay there until Sly helped me up and out of the vault. "Together no matter what?" Sly asked. "Y-Yeah... no matter what... Sly..." I then drifted off to a deep sleep.


	45. Ch45: Family Matters

**Ch45: Family Matters**

When I fell asleep, I usually encountered no dreams at all and if I did have a dream, it didn't last long... but this one dream I had a week after the Cooper Vault... it was one that I'd never forget.

I was in a space of light, a pinkish red light that had no end to it. I knew I was dreaming and I just walked on the ground of nothingness, my metal parts not on me when I was in dream mode. There was just her. "Hey, took ya long enough!" Neyla smirked from far away. I could see her image as well as a couple others. I didn't recognize the silhouettes, but I knew that they were cats.

"Neyla? W-Who's with you?" I asked, wondering what the others were. When I got closer, I couldn't believe my eyes. What I saw were cats, sure, but I instantly recognized them. It was my mom, my brother Billy, and cousin Ina. I... I was stunned! "N-Neyla?" I asked, looking at the tiger striped feline. "T-This isn't a sick joke is it?... this... is this really my family?"

"It really is us, Sylvia," Billy smiled, rushing over and hugging me tightly. It... the hug was warm and real... it really was them... "You have no idea how long it took me to find them in the coding of Clockwerk's frame, hon," Neyla frowned, confusing me somewhat. "Wh-What do you mean his 'coding?'" I asked back. "Clockwerk has a certain... fashion in how he exacts revenge..." sighed Ina, her face showing a sad frown. "He... in order to keep alive... ate us..."

"T-That's terrible..." I gulped, knowing I also came close to becoming a meal myself. "But... even after he died, we were still alive inside of his body..." sighed my mom, who gently walked up to me and put on a gentle smile. "Thanks to our knowledge of the fourth game's 'hidden treasure' we knew that one eye would survive. So, when you defeated Neyla, we sent all of our data to the eyes along with her... though we didn't really trust her so that's why we didn't reveal ourselves."

"But... why have the audio thing tell me... you know... that I've always been from a video game?" I asked her as her gentle hand streamed across my face, tears dripping down my eyes as I looked at them. "Because you'd never believe us... we had to let you learn the hard way... and we're sorry..." Billy sighed, loosening his hug on me when Mom placed a hand on his head.

"Well... you have a... point there..." I sobbed, trying hard not to in front of my family. After all, I thought for years that they were gone forever... but now I knew I was wrong. "Hey hon... no tears, please," Mom smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as well. "How can't I cry... I just found out... you're still alive... after three years plus..." I sniffed, as Billy and Ina came over and hugged me along with Mom. "I know sweetie... I know..." Mom sobbed herself.

We stood there crying like that for a while, Neyla actually joining in the hug herself. "W-Will you be... able to talk to me?" I asked, wondering if Neyla's hard work could pay off. Mom sighed and shook her head no. "Neyla's the one in charge of the frame... and if she isn't, everything turns off... so we can only talk when you're asleep..." she sobbed. "I-I see..." I sadly said, looking to Mom's hand to see she had a large mark on it. "Is that..." I asked, looking at her hand. "This was from his attack, yes."

It was then that I could feel the real world pulling me back, something I didn't want to happen yet. "I'm sorry guys..." I sobbed, knowing I was waking up soon. "We'll visit you every night, hon... don't forget that..." Ina smiled, the force pulling me forward until I woke up to a smiling Sly. He was lying in bed right next to me, both of us naked for the most part. "Sly..." I smiled, giving him a snuggling hug. "I sure have a lot to tell you, babe..."


	46. Ch46: Time Travel, Japan Style

**Ch46: Time Travel, Japan Style**

Even though I really wanted to have a dream with my family every night, it wasn't really like that. It was at least every other night when Neyla had fully recharged. She told me that summoning them in my dreams took a lot of power to do and that she needed to rest after each time... and that, when we started the next jobs, we'd have to hold off on dreams for a long while.

And then the day finally came. The day that we'd be traveling through time. Bentley had noticed that the pages in the Thievius Raccoonus were disappearing and that Penelope had simply vanished. I didn't have the heart to tell him about the betrayal... I figured I'd have my own heart to heart with her once we reached that point in time... to find out for myself why she betrayed us all and... me. We were besties after all!

The heist at the museum went perfectly. While I waited in the van for the others, the team managed to grab the ancient samurai dagger and return to the van in one piece... but there was one factor that was different for the timeline this time...

"So... how does this time travel thing work?" asked Opal. I was stunned that she decided to stay with us after the Cooper Vault job. She apparently said that the other goddesses of the Dreamtime (how she wasn't the only one was beyond me...) allowed her to stay with us so long as she continued to be peaceful and not hurt anyone with force. (Although, using magic was okay, as seen with Tsao...)

"Simple," Bentley smiled, putting the dagger in the small container in the van. "We put the item from the time period in here and... any time you want to punch it, Murray." Murray did so immediately. "With pleasure, chum!" We then sped off from the ground into a very cool looking warp tunnel that would take us to one of Sly's most famous ancestor's time periods: Feudal Japan, home to Rioichi Cooper.

When we finally got there, however, it was just as I remembered from the game. The town was crawling with gladiator pigs and other guards and Rioichi... he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Sly asked, confused about the situation. "I think you should do some recon first, Sly," I smiled. "I'll help you out, how about that?" "Okay. Anything to find out where Rioichi went to."

After we left, I noticed something going on with Neyla's eye. She was thinking to me something that I didn't expect her to think to me, but she did. 'You do realize that now that we're in the past, that means Mr. Owl is around, right?' Her words shook me up a bit, but I simply shivered and pressed on. She was right. After all, in the games, Clockwerk was able to be seen in every time period minus the present, though only as a background piece. If he even came close to me, he definitely wouldn't know who or what I was.

Shrugging those thoughts off to the side, Sly and myself took photos of the imperial prison, the dragon gates, and Rioichi's sushi shop. Once we did this, however, we immediately noticed El Jefe, the tiger. (Seriously, how many tigers are in this game?) After we took a photo of him, Bentley pointed out the obvious that we weren't the only ones with a time machine. Then we had to come to terms of looking for Rioichi... and we did it in style.

Once Sly got the samurai armor off of all the guards, he put it on as I turned invisible and tricked the guard at the prison to let him in via threats about turning him to the general. (Real smooth raccoon...) And soon we were in the prison. Sly fooled the guards completely and I moved onward until we both made it to the area with Rioichi. "Rioichi? Is that you?" asked Sly.

Rioichi simply glared at Sly, since he was still in the armor. "Another one of El Jefe's guards comes to harrass me, hm?" he asked. "No, we've come to bust you out," Sly said, quickly taking off the armor. "My name is Sly." "And... I'm Sylvia," I smiled, turning myself visible from out of nowhere. "Ah, fellow ninjas. I would much appreciate a rescue, yes," Rioichi smiled, though he made sure to study the metal parts of my body, mainly my ears and eye. "No problem. Just hang in there, we'll get you out," Sly smiled. "Oh hah, funny," he frowned, a groan coming from his gruff voice.

We then made our way around the long way as I turned myself invisible once again and we both continued through the fortress filled with guards. We made it over to Rioichi's cage in a stellar time of 3 minutes, which was actually quite impressive if we were playing the game. "Okay... now it's time to free him... grab hold," I smiled, having him climb on my back. "You're not going to fly again, are you?" Sly asked. "Just stay on and I'll get us over there."

I then smiled as I unfolded my wings, Rioichi's eyebrows raising when he saw this. I giggled and jumped up, flying myself and Sly over to his cage and landing lighter than a butterfly. "You are no normal ninjas to have these moves... only a Cooper could make it over here," Rioichi smirked as I picked his lock like I did in Carmelita's office. (How far I've come, eh?) "Well, I didn't mean to alarm you, but... my full name is Sly Cooper. I'm from the future," Sly said.

"It takes a lot to alarm a ninja... with all that has happened here of late, I believe you," Rioichi said as I pulled him out and he grabbed hold of my waist along with Sly. "Hold on boys, cause this flight may get a little bumpy," I smiled as the cave system started to go as I flew our way out of the prison and completely annihilated the front gate with an eye blast. We emerged from the prison seconds later and I turned us invisible.

"Hmm... I feel I must ask this now than later, but... why do you have parts of my nemesis on your person?" Rioichi asked as we flew over the village to the hidden hideout cave. "It's a long story, so I'll tell you when we get there, bub," I said, winking with my left eye at him. "Hmm... just hope that the real one of this time doesn't see your current form. He may get... suspicious about you..." I sighed and nodded giving a grunt of approval as we flew into the hideout.


	47. Ch47: Unknown Family Ties

**Ch47: Unknown Family Ties**

While the team did their duties of getting back Rioichi's sushi shop and getting fish for Rioichi to use in his cooking, I did my own reconnaissance work on El Jefe the tiger. How did I do this? I stayed invisible and followed him as he traveled into a house I wouldn't expect him to go into. It was one of the river houses.

I followed him in the house without a sound and tried to stay at an arm's length away from him as he looked around. "Hmm... I could've sworn I heard... something..." he growled, looking all around the house but finding nothing with my invisible trick working. "Eh, it was probably just the river again... man I hate water," he growled. 'He hates water, eh?' Neyla smiled in my head. 'Looks like we've got a second Rajan on our hands...' 'Yeah, but remember that we have to do this by the book, Neyla,' I thought back.

"When will that stinking skunk come here to give me a lift back to my own time? I've already got him that blasted raccoon's cane, so why is he not doing anything to help me out?!" His words took me for a loop. He wasn't supposed to have Rioichi's cane yet at all! I know I didn't see it on him at the prison, but I didn't know it had already been stolen!

"But... that isn't to say that I should still be careful around that Japanese mongrel," El Jefe continued. "After all, the only ones I could think of to bust him out of prison are those blasted Coopers and that pussy cat android. That cat, though... she sure is tough. Able to go... invisible, WAIT A MINUTE!" he suddenly yelled, hurting my metal ears with their sensitive hearing. 'Note to self... don't use the ears around loudmouths,' I thought to both of us.

I must have made a noise when I covered my ears because El Jefe actually grabbed hold of my arm even though I was still invisible! "Ow! Let go!" I growled, letting myself turn visible for obvious reasons. I tried to pull away, but saw that his claws were actually buried in my skin. If I did manage to pull away successfully, I'd only get severely hurt. "What're you doing here, little kitty?" he asked, a grimace of a smile on his face. "I WAS going to find out what your plans are, but now I'm more interested in beating you up for stealing Rioichi's cane!" I growled myself, biting the hand that El Jefe had clawed in my skin.

I made sure to retreat my ears as he yelled in agony, blood seeping from both his paw and my arm where the claws were. "BITCH!" he growled, pulling out a katana with his good hand and trying to slice me with it. It failed, however, as I blocked the slice with my left wing and tripped him with my cane.

"It'd be best if you give up now, El Jefe, cause Le Paradox isn't going to help you get back," Neyla growled, which El Jefe momentarily stopped swearing for a second. "I-Is that... is that... N-Ney-" El Jefe stuttered, something that I didn't understand at all. "What have you done to my daughter?!"

I jumped when he said that phrase, but managed to still keep him pinned on the ground. "I did this to myself, 'daddy,'" Neyla growled back at the tiger. Wait... El Jefe was a tiger as well as Neyla... I had to ask. "Am I... missing something here?" I asked, very, VERY confused about the situation. "I... I didn't want to say this but... El Jefe is, in fact, my dad," Neyla sighed, her healing beam hitting El Jefe's damaged hand and then moving to my arm. "Except... this isn't him. My dad was never like this... in fact..." Neyla sighed, a single ray of red light coming from her eye and entering Jefe's eyes. "I think he's been hypnotized."

"H-Hypnotized?... What?" I asked, wondering if she was right. "Yes... he was a warmonger, sure, but he never attacked a girl for any reason. He's a Casanova type, which is why my mom divorced him. I never saw her again afterwards... But he'd never EVER law a hand on any female."

When the light ended, El Jefe seemed to be in a kind of comatose state of mind, his eyes wide open and his breathing staying regular. "He'll be out of it for a few hours, so I think it best that we take him back for now... besides, he could be useful to us since he knows about Le Paradox," Neyla smiled. "Y-Yeah... just don't count your chickens before they hatch, Neyla," I frowned back. "Just remember how things went when you joined us. It may be like that with your papa for a while..."

Just as we exited the house, however, something from the sky, plain out of nowhere, hit me right on the head and it hurt. "Ow!" I growled, looking at what could have landed on my head. To my and Neyla's surprise, it was actually the Sheriff badge we needed to go to Tennessee's time of the 1880's... which meant we needed to be much more careful...


	48. Ch48: New Ally and the Trick

**Ch48: New Ally and the Trick**

Even though the others, mainly Rioichi, were very much against having El Jefe in the group, he actually turned into a completely different guy when he awoke. He wasn't talking in the voice I knew him to talk in, rather a very suave one towards not only me, but Opal as well. "What the hell?" I gulped, surprised that this was the army general that conquered various small countries.

"Oh yes, I apologize," he said, a KIND smile on his face. "I forgot to thank you for releasing me from that terrible skunk's spell... I didn't know what I was thinking or doing, so if I did anything to hurt you, miss, I am sorry."

"Now there's the dad that I know and love," Neyla groaned, which made El Jefe look at me funny. "By the way, um... how did my daughter end up in that eye right there?" he asked. "I... tried to take over the Clockwerk frame and become immortal..." she sighed, which was followed by her going into standby mode. "She doesn't want to talk about it I guess?" asked El Jefe. "She can't live without me basically powering the eye with my blood," I frowned. "If she tried to get out of that eye, it'd just kill her... we've got a little love/hate relationship..."

When I told the gang he was coming with us no matter what, El Jefe simply gave a smile and proceeded to try flirting with Opal. I moved over to the van with Murray where I handed him the Sheriff badge. "Umm, Sylvia?" Sly asked as Rioichi slowly studied my metal parts for the first time since he met me. "He's Neyla's dad, Sly. Of course he's coming with us," I smirked. "Besides, he's met the main bad guy of this whole damn thing. He's sure to be cooperative in revealing the 'skunk's' rotten plan to us all..."

Rioichi made an exclamatory gasp at some point and fell to the ground, if only because I twitched my wings somewhat. "Rioichi," I frowned, helping the ancestor up. "I may need to ask you to stay here for now," I frowned. "I know... Opal has already told me of the circumstances..." he frowned. "Without my cane, I cannot be a Cooper, so I suggest you get it back quickly." "Don't worry. We'll get it back. That's a promise."

Once we made our goodbyes to Rioichi (for now), we went into the van and Bentley used the badge in the time machine so we traveled forward to the 1880's to the old west, the time of Tennessee Kid Cooper. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with how the game depicted this area. The posters of Toothpick, Tennessee in prison, and the festival for Toothpick being the same. The ONLY thing different? It was a big one. A VERY BIG ONE!

* * *

The EXACT moment we entered the old west, I felt a tiny pain in the Neyla's eye. I knew exactly what that meant immediately. It meant that Clockwerk's form back in this timeline must have known about me beforehand. I didn't waste any time getting the hell out of the hideout (while invisible) and running away until I knew that I was far enough away from the hideout not to have my friends get hurt by Clockwerk.

I gulped as I stayed invisible, hiding in the shadows for extra effect as I heard the wings of the giant bird flapping above me. Then the flapping stopped and I looked up at the monster... only to find something... off about him... or should I have said HER. The giant mechanical bird that was directly above me wasn't the grey metal that I knew. It was actually only part robotic with pink armor and regular eyes. Why in the world this was happening was beyond mine and Neyla's comprehension.

'Um... Sylvia?' Neyla thought to me. 'Y-yeah... I'm thinking the same thing...' I thought back. 'Do you think that... this isn't really Clockwerk, but... a different bird?' I took a good look at the bird again. I also realized something else. The bird was actually SMALLER than Clockwerk would have been, just only a foot taller than me and another five inches with wings folded. 'S-Should I say hi to it?' I asked Neyla. 'I... I'm not sure... maybe?'

I mustered the courage in my gut and squeaked out, "Hi?" This made the bird look at me funny as it jumped off its perch above and landed next to me below. I then turned myself visible and gulped, seeing that the bird wasn't actually... after me. It instead looked at Neyla's eye and pecked it, which made Neyla scream "Ow!" When she did so, the bird jumped back, almost as if it was spooked by her voice. "Wait... I sense something inside of it..." Neyla gasped, the eye beginning to scan the bird until... "This has Penelope's DNA surrounding its entire body!" Neyla gulped. "Penelope's? But... how? Isn't she supposed to be in Medieval times?"

"So you know when I'm at, do you?" asked a voice from the robotic bird's mouth. I jumped back this time, knowing it was Penelope's voice. "Penelope, show your face right now!" I growled, surprised she'd go to these great of lengths to get me away from the gang. "Fine! It's gonna be the last face you see for awhile anyways!" Penelope grinned, a hologram appearing from the bird's eyes.

ONE look and I could tell something was off about Penelope. "Um... where are your glasses, P?" I asked, realizing that something must have been going on here... "Hmph! So I've taken to wearing contacts! What's it to you?" she sneered. "BUT YOU HATE CONTACTS! YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF!" I growled. And I was right. She told me that when we were in captivity on LeFwee's boat. "It doesn't matter what you think," she growled. "Now that you've fallen for my trap, all your little friends are being thrown in the same cell as Tennessee. Ha! Am I evil or what?"

I could only glare at her, just as I realized one thing: she may just as well be under hypnotism, just like El Jefe! "Fine! You wanna mess up the game? We'll mess it up more in OUR favor!" I growled, punching the giant bird in the stomach and using the dagger on its head. It blew up as I ran away and off to the prison. I then took to the skies and opened up the Binocucom link.

"GUYS! Where are you? Are you okay?!" I asked, super worried about them. "Where'd you go to?! We got captured literally a minute after you sped off!" Sly exclaimed. "I'll tell ya when I get there, just do exactly as I tell you... do you happen to have a ball and chain?" "Yeah, why?" "Use it on the cell wall once you get put in with Tennessee. I'll fly in and grab you guys once that's accomplished."


	49. Ch49: A Shocking Reveal

**Ch49: A Shocking Reveal**

The escape from the jail was actually much better than Sly's escape in game if only for the fact that the moment the team all got out of the cell, I swooped in and picked them all up with my new talons (which Opal made less lethal because of their dangerous nature). Tennessee was shocked at seeing me, but he quickly got over it when he realized the situation I helped him dodge. The one thing different? CARMELITA WAS WITH THEM!

Once we touched down at the hideout in the clock tower, Tennessee told about Toothpick and how he framed him for the bank robbery he didn't even commit yet and stole all the gold himself. For a country bumpkin, Tennessee sure was smart. But then I had to tell my side of the story and, quite frankly, I was kind of wary on the subject if only for Bentley's sake of mind.

"Okay... hah... I'll just say this right now Bentley, don't go into depression when I explain in full, okay?" I asked. "Huh?" "Just promise?" "O-Okay... I promise..." "Fine... See, almost the instant we arrived here in the van, Neyla told me that she was feeling pain in the eye. Whenever that happens, it means someone is trying to mess with her power. So, thinking it may be the 1880's Clockwerk, I ran far off because I didn't want him attacking the hideout... but then we realized we got duped..."

"Duped? You mean that luring you away was part of Toothpick's plan to nab all of us?" Opal asked. "It wasn't just Toothpick... here's where I wanted you to promise that Bentley..." I frowned. "The one that duped me? It was... a brainwashed mouse girl we're all too familiar with..." "Um... you mean..." Bentley gulped. "Yeah... Penelope has been given the exact same treatment as you, El Jefe... hypnotized to work for Le Paradox. How did I know she was hypnotized? She wasn't wearing glasses or contacts, something that she NEEDS to wear in order to see."

Bentley gulped and gasped at the same time, nearly gagging when he heard what I had to say. "But... there is still a chance to rescue her," I smiled. "After all, if we could get El Jefe to snap out of hypnosis, we can do the same with our little mouse friend! But... we may have to wait a bit for that chance..."

"Why do you say that?" Sly asked. "Because we need to do the story by the book for the most part," I sighed. "Right now, we need to focus on getting back the gold and stopping Toothpick... and I've already got us a plan on how to do it... by the way, where's the van?" I asked that last question truthfully as I had literally just noticed out of nowhere that the van was gone. "Toothpick stole it. He's planning on using it as a booster for a certain train..." said Carmelita, who was strangely quiet the whole time.

"Then I have a plan on how to get back not only the van, but the gold as well. But we need the WHOLE team as one. That includes you, Bentley," I frowned, noticing that he was sweating profusely. "S-Sorry... I tend to sweat like this when I get angry and depressed at the same time..." he exhaled. "Just follow me and I'll help us get to where we need to go."

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I'll make up for it in the next one! I promise!  
Also, I'd like to thank GrimlockX4 for his feedback and very positive reviews! You rock dude!**


	50. Ch50: The Great Train Heist

**Ch50: The Great Train Heist**

When we did the necessary tasks to get to the diverted train, I told the guys where they needed to strike. Murray and Opal would handle getting the van freed from the caboose while Bentley and Carmelita handled the car ahead to hack and take control of the whistles for the train. (I was gonna need to keep my ears normal instead of metal in order to work there...) Once done, Tennessee and myself would go rob the train of gold while Sly covers us from the top of the train. And finally, El Jefe, with his acting, would try to talk with Toothpick to delay his forces from getting a hit on us as we robbed the place blind.

It only took a record thirty seconds for Murray and Opal to free the van and only a minute for Carmelita and Bentley to hack the terminal. While they got picked up by Murray, Tennessee and I went forth and robbed the train, starting off in the first one.

"I've been meanin' to ask ya miss, but why do ya sometimes talk to yerself?" Tennessee asked me. "Because she's talking to me," Neyla said, surprising Tennessee when the eye started to blink as she talked. "Huh... I always wondered when ol' Clockwerk'd kick the bucket... looks like this new voice means that he's gone fer good in yer time?" "Better believe it, bub. And also, side note, he also has a vendetta against my family..." I frowned.

"Whaddaya mean?" "Let's just say this: If you meet anyone by the name of Regis Martin and he's a cat, let him be an ally to the Cooper family. Otherwise, I may not even exist." "Hoo boy... time travel sure gets a fella confused, doesn't it?" "You're telling us!" Neyla groaned as we shot at the buttons to turn off the lasers on the floor. We then managed to get to the gold in the first car. I shot a triple blast at the lock and the sliding door opened, allowing Bentley to use a plunger gun to grab the gold and clearing the way for us to keep moving.

When we did the same thing in the other two cars ahead of us, we soon made our way to the train part of the area, where El Jefe smiled and jumped off the train, hopping into the van and leaving Toothpick VERY confused. "Wha-... What's goin' on here?" he asked, noticing that me and Tennessee were right there and Sly on top of the train joining us. "Eat it, Toothpick! We got the gold back and now we're gonna smash yer face in!" Tennessee exclaimed.

"Hah! You think you can still beat me? Last I checked you don't even have yer gun anymore! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried!" Toothpick laughed. I smiled and spread my wings, revealing the many guns on it, making Toothpick make an "eep" sound. "Maybe he can't hurt ya, but I can!" I smiled. I then unleashed a hail of bullets at the armadillo and he began to dance as I hit the metal he was standing on.

"Okay..." I smiled, inhaling a loud breath. I then let out an impressive whistle with my sonic blast that hit the armadillo and made him dizzy, landing him at the front of the smoke stack for the train. I smirked and went over and knocked him into the fire, swiping my cane at him as he roasted in the flames until I pushed him in the rest of the way and Bentley blew the train whistle.

"Oh... my ear holes!" Toothpick gasped as he flew from the whistle to the train car Tennessee had moved to. "Um... guys?" Bentley asked as I grabbed Sly and jumped into the back window of the van. "We're heading for a ravine, right?!" I exclaimed, knowing exactly what awaited us. "Yeah! Do something!" Bentley exclaimed. "Murray! Necklace, now!" I commanded, grabbing it off his neck and throwing it in place of the sheriff badge into the device. "PUNCH IT!" I yelled as Murray hit the accelerator.

We entered the warp zone literally seconds from zooming off the cliff. I saved everyone a whole lot of hassle by warping us that quickly. When we exited the warp tunnel, we were met with a frigid hill that we'd landed on. And it was the hill with the same shack that they'd have used in the game! "Whew! That was WAY too close..." Sly said. "Yeah... now we need to go off and find out about what's screwy with this area, okay?" I sighed. "What do you mean? We got here by accident, didn't we?"

"Yeah... not exactly, Ringtail," Carmelita frowned. "This place is the Ice Ages of 10,000 BC. And this is where your very first ancestor comes from. If I'm right, he should be nearby..." "Then what are we waiting for?!" Sly asked as he rushed out the door. "Don't forget me, partner!" I smiled, rushing out after him. "Aw, what the heck! Wait up!" Carmelita laughed, the first time I'd ever heard her laugh.

"Seems she's in a good mood lately..." Neyla smiled. "Yeah...at least we made it here without any injury to the van, right?" I asked her back. "It may affect the story a bit, but I think I can live with it... not so much the cold temps..." "Yeah... it is pretty chilly..." "Grin and BEAR it?" "Haha very funny!"


	51. Ch51: Too Hot, Too Cold, Just Rhyme!

**Ch51: Too Hot, Too Cold, Just Rhyme!**

"Okay... can you possibly get this guy off me?" I asked Sly when Caveman 'Bob' Cooper tackled me when we freed him from captivity. To be honest, I didn't expect to sense Clockwerk's presence in the timeline of the Ice Age, but he was actually here... just not in immortal form yet. How did I know this? I saw his large form slowly fly over our hut when everyone else was asleep. I'm just lucky he didn't see me or Sly and that he flew off in the distance right after flying overhead of us.

And that was the only reason Caveman Bob attacked me. Because I had the exact wings of the ancient bird. (I didn't know he was THIS ancient!) (You'd be surprised, Sylvia...) (Huh? Did I just hear a female voice that wasn't you Neyla?) There was no response from either of them. I then had to wonder who it was. It didn't sound like Neyla's voice and it didn't sound like any of my family's... so who's was it?

Either way, Sly managed to pull Bob off of me (had to tell him what to name him of course... no one could understand his blabbered name. "I think we should just head back to the Safehouse, guys," I said, brushing myself off and sighing heavily. "I'm not Clockwerk, big boy. And believe you me, I didn't want these parts on me to begin with," I said with a sigh, knocking out some nearby saber tooth guards by taking flight.

* * *

"Okay... so here's what we know from both Sylvia and from Bob," Bentley said as Bob began to play around with some of the trinkets we'd found along our journey... namely the ball and chain from Sly's prison garb. "This guy, The Grizz, is responsible for stealing all the pterodactyl eggs around the area and using them as ingredients in his paintings. He then makes fake cave paintings, hides them in the dirt, then plans to dig them back up in modern times and sell them for loot. We need to shut down his operations from the inside."

"So here's the plan. First, with Sylvia's superior hacking abilities (which have far exceeded mine by now) we shall gain access to Grizz's paint factory and make our way inside via his conveyor belt. Once inside, I'll make my way to the egg beaters and destroy them all with some well placed darts. Meanwhile, Bob will climb on the wall with support from Sylvia and remove the steam pressure valves that are needed to keep the paint warm. Once all that is done, Sly, Murray, El Jefe, and Carmelita will take to the control center and guard it from any kind of person who tries to reset the system. We'll deal with the Grizz at some point during all of this, so when Bob has finished his task with the valves, we'll have Sylvia go and fight him off. Any questions?"

"Um... Remind me why I have to work with Clockwerk?" grumbled Bob with his babble talk again. "Oi vay! How many times do I have to say that I'm not an owl? I'm a cat! C. A. T. Cat!" I groaned, hating the fact that Bob was being this way. "Yes... um... anyways! Let's get down to business!" Bentley said as we started to move out... which was quickly cut short by some large shadow being projected in front of our hideout. And it wasn't an owl shadow. It was more... fat... and wore a crown.

"What's the gangster in drag doing here?" I growled, blocking any kind of attacks to the others by spreading my wings in front of the door. "Heard from a mouse that some punks would soon show, so I decided that I'd bury them in snow!" Grizz rapped horribly while holding a button. I quickly reacted before he could do anything and zapped the remote he had with a quick laser. The Grizz then exclaimed a loud yipe as he placed his hand in the nearby snow pile from just outside our hideout. "Aw? Too hot for you Goldilocks? Or is it too cold?" I asked, making fun of him whilst confusing him at the same time.

"You punks already lost this place! We've got the cave Cooper's stick so we're gonna make it out quick!" "Yeah, right behind bars, you are!" I smirked, letting my wing guns out and making him gulp. "Uh... think fast!" he exclaimed, tossing me his tacky crown and running away while he still had the chance. "You guys take this and stay here," I sneered. "I'm going to destroy his facility myself. Don't try to stop me!" I exclaimed, taking flight just as they were about to tell me something. They said it on the Binocucom at least.

"Are you freaking crazy, Sylvia?! You can't do all of those jobs at the same time! It's suicidal!" El Jefe exclaimed. "You're talking to the Mystery Bandit, Carmelita. I think I can handle a dumbass bear," I grinned back, just reaching the paint facility and entering by flight. "I'll take care of all the jobs, no questions asked guys. First, destroy the egg beaters!"

And with that I jetted forward and located each of the egg vats, destroying the beaters with a flurry of shots fired at each one. "Next up, remove valve covers!" I smirked, flying over to and prying off the plugs on the side of the giant structure in the middle of the factory. "Getting hot in here! Now time to destroy anyone who dares to reset the system!" I giggled, soaring over the lava and steam from below and arriving at the emergency system just as a guard was arriving there. "Yo mammoth!" I exclaimed, swiping him to the side with my wing and destroying the panels with my guns.

"A-Amazing work, Sylvia! None of us could've done all of that by ourselves!" Bentley exclaimed over the Binocucom. "Well, with wings like these, who needs enemies?" I smirked. "You're the queen at this, Sylvia! Now go take down that sorry excuse for a bear!" Sly said into the device. "Got it! One Grizzly Bear Beatdown coming right up!"

With those words I flew up to where Murray would've battled the Grizz and saw him in the exact area I expected him to be. In the middle of the ice skating rink. "Yo bear with the flare! Look over here! It's a cat with owl wings that's gonna teach you fear!" I rapped, sounding much better than Grizz by a land slide, mostly cause I spoke it like it was musical. "What?! How'd you get here so fast?!" exclaimed the bling-wearing bear. "Not only that, but you can say bye bye to your little paint scheme," I smiled, pointing behind me to show that his paint factory was reduced to a smoldering pile of lava, rock, and ash.

"You... You did all that?... Just yourself?... You..." Grizz gaped, falling down on the ground with a splat. "Huh... well that was easy..." I spoke, realizing after a minute that he'd fainted right in front of me. "Okay... this guy's heavy... I'll be needing some cuffs prepared when I get back, Carmelita," I said into the Binocucom. "Yeah... just don't fall in the lava on your way here..." Carmelita sighed as I began to fly with the Grizz's limp body being held by my talons.

"Poor sap... Too bad he's on the Skunk's team..." Neyla sighed, finally talking to me for once. "Neyla! I was wondering where you went to... do you know who that voice was that took over?" "Sadly... yes... it was Rioichi's daughter..." "You don't mean..." "That's right... it's Henriette... she took over the system for a brief moment to confuse you because she wanted to be funny..." "Well, she did a good job at least..." "Wanna talk to her?" "Maybe later... we gotta go to England next... and that's where we'll meet up with a certain mouse..."


	52. Ch52: A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Ch52: A Game of Cat and Mouse**

"Okay... we all know the person that is in charge here, so I don't think I need to go into any more detail than this," I said, doing the slideshow instead of Bentley just because I knew more this time. "The only real things we need to do are twofold: rescue Sir Galleth Cooper and free Penelope from her hypnosis. So, we're going to split apart into two different teams."

I pointed at the slideshow and revealed the first part of the two-part mission. "First, Murray, Opal, Bentley and I will go for an assault on the castle. There's no doubt in my mind that the most heavily fortified part of the area will be her base of operations, and the only real problem is the drawbridge. Which leads me to the first part. I'll carry Murray over the bridge with my wings and turn us invisible while inside the fortress. Before it wears off, Murray will hurry and lower the drawbridge for Bentley and Opal to come in from their side."

"If I'm right, just the act of lowering the drawbridge will get Penelope's attention. Opal, the moment you get over the bridge, I'll need you to use your Dreamtime powers to render Penelope's mech, the Black Knight suit, completely out of power and leave her a sitting duck. There's no doubt that she'll emerge from the mech after power is drained and that's when I'll move in. Neyla, you'll then be in charge of getting her out of her trance just as you did El Jefe... but there could be some twists that wait for us there so Bentley and Murray will be in charge of any twists that come our way."

"And now time for explaining Sly, Carmelita, and El Jefe's mission," I explained, pulling up a new slide. "If I'm right, Penelope has placed Sir Galleth Cooper in the circus as a jester. Your job is to infiltrate the circus via the hole in the top, find him, and bring him back. If our job hasn't been completed by the time you get him back, all of us will meet at the castle. Penelope is a smart girl, even when under hypnosis. Everyone better be on high alert if they plan to snap her free from Le Paradox's mind control! Okay! Let's move out!" Everyone got up and we immediately went to our assigned jobs.

When I got to the castle gates with Bentley, Murray, and Opal, we were all in amazement at how the castle looked. It was near-impenetrable for walking people... but for those that could fly? Too easy! "Get on big guy. Time we did some breaking and entering," I smiled as Murray grabbed wrapped his arms around my waist. I let out my wings and turned us both invisible, leaping over the castle walls and into the castle complex itself. There we immediately saw Penelope, who was making adjustments to her black knight mech suit.

I kept holding onto Murray as I had him go over to the drawbridge controls. With a few well placed turns, the drawbridge fell down and immediately alerted Penelope of something being up. "What? What's going on?! I told you bots to keep the bridge up at all times!" Penelope exclaimed as she went over to the controls herself, leaving her mech suit behind. It was probably the biggest mistake she could've ever made! Bentley and Opal crossed the bridge and made it into the castle right next to Penelope, who immediately gasped and stood frozen in place. "B-B-Bentley?" she said, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Penelope... where are your glasses?" Bentley asked, looking her straight in the eyes as Opal focused her powers on the Black Knight mech. It instantly drained of all power with Penelope none the wiser. "I-I'm wearing contacts! What do you care anyway?" Penelope frowned. "This isn't the real you, P," I frowned as Opal then focused her powers to keep the mouse girl still. "H-Hey! I can't... move... what's going on?!"

"We're snapping you out of this trance, P. You need to remember: didn't you like being with us? Snap out of it already!" These words were spoken by Neyla, who was already at work trying to find the real Penelope inside her mind. "Get out of my head cat! Get out, get out, get OUT!" Penelope cried out as if she were in pain. "JUST SNAP OUT OF IT! I CAN SEE THE REAL YOU ALREADY! LET HER FREE!" "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" when she exclaimed this, her voice sounded much more like it was possessed by Miss Decibel's voice rather than her own. It didn't take much longer as I felt Neyla pull Penelope free from the void in her mind and the mind control finally went away. The mouse then fainted right in front of us, her body completely limp with a small smile. "Penelope!" Bentley exclaimed as he wheeled over to her and picked her up, checking her pulse and for breath.

"She's breathing... what a relief... I thought I lost her..." "That skunk is going to pay dearly for trying to pit us against our friend," I frowned as I saw Sly, Galleth, Carmelita, and El Jefe appear from the drawbridge area. "Okay... now comes the hard part," I frowned. "We need to destroy every last bit of machinery that Penelope made in this timeline. It'd screw up the present if we don't. So... who volunteers?" "I shalt deal a heavy blow towards the mechanical soldiers!" Sir Galleth exclaimed in Ye Olde English. "You'll need someone to help ya cause you don't have your cane... Murray?" "Got it!" the big guy exclaimed as he headed over to Galleth's side.

"We'll also need someone to destroy the machines inside each of the town shops. AKA the blacksmiths, the shoemakers, the bakery, and the pub. And someone needs to watch over Penelope..." "I'll go to the pub," Carmelita smiled. "I'll destroy the shoemakers," El Jefe smirked. "I guess I'll go to the blacksmiths," Bentley said. "And I'll head to the bakers... you and Opal should stay with Penelope. We're counting on you," Sly said. "You can count on us!" I exclaimed softly. "Good luck you guys. This could get rough..." "No problem! I eat rough for breakfast!" Murray exclaimed as everyone went off to their assigned locations.


	53. Ch53: Apology and Cake

**Ch53: Apology and Cake**

"You think she'll pull through?" Opal asked as I placed Penelope's unconscious body on the bed. I had to be careful about moving her head as it was all flimsy because she couldn't move. "She's a tough girl, Opal... don't you remember that time she sent LeFwee into the ocean?" I smiled back at the Dreamtime goddess. "She's pretty strong now and... sorry to say, but I think she may have lost her strength you gave her when she got hypnotized. You know... the wood arm?" "It's quite alright... I can just awaken it once more," Opal smiled kindly again.

"Urgh..." Penelope groaned from her position. "Where... where am I?" "You need to rest, Penelope... me breaking you free from hypnosis did a number on you. So close your eyes," I frowned at her. "S-Sylvia?" Penelope smiled. "Yes. You remember right?" "I... I'm sorry... it's my fault... the elephant... she told me some stuff... and then I went blank... but I could still see everything... the things I said... the things I did... I'm truly sorry..." "You couldn't control yourself, Penelope," Opal sighed heavily as I went to the van to check on the sweet treat I made in the makeshift oven I got installed in there for the trip.

"Ah. It's done!" I smiled, taking the hot deliciousness out of the oven with the oven mitt and taking it over to the table. Penelope sniffed the air and I could hear her panting at the smell. I couldn't blame her. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla pudding on the inside! "I... I want a piece..." Penelope smiled as her eyes slowly drifted awake. "Then let me feed you," I smiled back as I sliced a piece off for Penelope. I took it over to the weakened mouse and picked a piece off with a fork. I put it in her mouth and she smiled at the taste. "Thanks..." Penelope smiled in bliss as she began to chew. "You're welcome, Penelope," I smiled back.

It was soon cut off by some large explosions outside of the Safehouse and I knew instantly that one of the two remaining machines had been obliterated. "What... was that?" Penelope asked wearily. "We have to destroy all the stuff you built here. Otherwise, it'd mess the timeline up, you see," I smiled at her. "Just go to sleep... we'll need you in top condition to take down that skunk and his elephant hypnotist." Penelope smiled happily and closed her eyes. "Good night..." she smiled as she fell into a happy dream.

It was then that I suddenly got a little idea in my head. Something that I could use to my advantage if she had that info on her. "Hmm... hey Neyla?" I asked, hoping to get some help from her. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you want... I'll try and see if she knows where those documents are," Neyla frowned as she peered into Penelope's mind. It had been well over an hour since we'd gotten her free of hypnosis, but according to her, she saw everything while under it. If I could find out where the documents were from Le Paradox and I could find and tamper them a bit, I might be able to save the timeline from screwing up more than it already has!

"Aaand... found it... the documents are in the hands of Ms. Decibel the elephant in Ancient Arabia, the timeline of Salim Al Kupar... who is not captured, but his cane is... weird..." "Oh great... Le Paradox keeps on getting these canes and we keep on getting there too late," Opal frowned from her chair. "Don't worry, Opal," I smiled at her. "We'll be able to get those canes back, just after we find Ms. Decibel, destroy her documents, and get back on track!"

"Hey, Sylvia! We just destroyed all the robots and machinery so let's get back to business! We need to find out where to go ne-" Bentley said before I cut him off. "Ancient Arabia, 1001 AD. Time of Salim Al Kupar. We need to go there next. Carmelita? You got the item we need, right?" "I have it right in my pocket!" "Then come on back here and let's get going! We've got a skunk to take down!"

"Forsooth! I shalt stay behind to eliminate any of Paradox's men that dare to come to town as well as call the Cooper Order!" Sir Galleth said into the Binocucom. "Okay then... just stay on the down low if you see anymore robots and don't do anything rash enough to get yourself caught. We'll need you and the rest of the ancestors' help in defeating Le Paradox and getting back your canes!"


	54. Ch54: The Arabian Caper

**Ch54: The Arabian Caper**

After Carmelita and the others made it back to the Safehouse, we loaded the van with Penelope in my lap as we all traveled back to Ancient Arabia at the year 1001 AD. Once we managed to get there, Sly and the others immediately wanted a run down of what was to come, so I happily obliged. "This timeline is the home of Salim Al Kupar, the one said to have the stealth of Forty Thieves. But in this timeline, he's in an elderly age and his gang of 40 Thieves have been reduced to himself and three other members due to retirement," I explained.

"So where are they?" Sly asked me. "Salim Al Kupar should be on a boat in the harbor area and the other three thieves are being held hostage by Miss Decibel, the same elephant that hypnotized Penelope," I continued, placing the girl on a makeshift bed of straw from nearby. "And these three thieves are being hypnotized to make fake documents for Le Paradox. These documents are a key part in his plan as, if they are completed and returned to the present, they'll give him a royal status so powerful that he'll rule the world! We need to find those documents ASAP, free the thieves, find Salim, and take this fight to Le Paradox himself!"

"Got it! But... where could these documents be?" Bentley asked. "With Miss Decibel..." said a weary Penelope on the straw bed. "She has them in her office... that she almost never leaves... it'll be tough to get in and out." "Penelope..." Sly sighed as he looked at the fallen mouse. She was still drained from the hypnosis but, with enough time and rest, she'd be back up and at 'em for sure.

"I'm going to go and find Miss Decibel with Opal by my side," I said to the team. "Sly, Carmelita, and El Jefe will be in charge of finding Salim and Bentley and Murray will stay and watch over Penelope. Okay?" "You can count on us, Sylvia," Bentley smiled as everyone else nodded. It was almost as if I'd become a secondary leader to these guys... and I was starting to like it!

* * *

"Okay then... so where does this overweight elephant do her business anyways?" Neyla asked as we traversed the Arabian rooftops. Opal was right behind me, holding on with every leap. "She lives in that temple there," I said as I pointed over to the giant palace that circled the whole of the area. "We need to bust in and find those damn documents! If Le Paradox gets them to the present, nothing can be able to stop him!" "Alright! Let us lay down the smack on this hag on an elephant!" Opal smiled as we jumped another rooftop and landed on the balcony that would lead to her office.

Upon opening the door without a sound (And by picking it with my claws), we soon found ourselves in a giant library of sorts that was playing classical music that was made by what appeared to be Moonlight Sonata. It was then that we heard some trumpet noises from an upper area nearby and I turned us both invisible. We turned a corner and we were both so relieved to see that the trumpet noises were just Ms Decibel snoring. She was friggin asleep!

"Well that explains the Moonlight Sonata," I whispered to Opal. "Yeah... let's find those things already..." Opal frowned with a whisper of her own. Not wanting to wake Ms Decibel from her sleep, I looked at her in the face and Neyla used her own form of hypnosis on her. Now she wouldn't wake up for at least an hour longer and nothing would be able to bump the elephant awake at all. "Nice one, Neyla," I smirked at the robotic eye. "Heh... at least I'm using it for good now," she smiled back.

"Hey, I think I found something," Opal said as she motioned me over to what seemed like a desk in the middle of the room. I looked on the table and I saw what it read on the cover. "'My Boyfriend's Fake Documents to Rule the World?' That's kind of sad isn't it?" Opal frowned at the cover. "Yeah, but at least we found what we were looking for," I smiled mischievously. "Now to just make a few adjustments to the pages with this laser and..." Neyla smirked as she burned the pages right out of the book and left the other ones in there blank. "Now let's do a little bit of artistry, hm?" I smiled deviously as I readied an ink pen she had on the table.

"Oh you are so naughty, Sylvia!" Opal giggled as I began to draw a bunch of demeaning pictures of Le Paradox inside of the book. The first was of him standing under an umbrella with a piano ready to fall on his head. The second was of him getting eaten by a dinosaur. The third was of him getting struck by lightning. I included one of him tripping on a banana peel, one of him getting burned to bits by a dragon, and one of him getting squashed by Ms. Decibel's butt. Sure they were subpar drawings, but they were funny nonetheless. "Heh. I think our business is done here," I smiled as I closed the book and gave a signal for us to exit.

But that wasn't how it really went. The moment that Opal had exited the building, the door to the outside shut closed with what seemed to be a reinforced steel door! "SHIT!" I exclaimed loudly, knowing that Ms Decibel wouldn't be able to wake up for another five minutes. "Zis is so... how you say... perfect!" laughed a French-accented person that I knew was responsible for this.

"Le Paradox, I presume?" I frowned as I turned around and both Neyla and I looked at the skunk in his green suit, ridiculous ascot, and gigantic tail. He was also very smelly from my position, but not to the point where I'd faint. "You've done well to make it zis far, Sylvia Martin, the infamous 'Mystery Bandit'. But now you will get a front row seat to ze finale of a lifetime! And you're little boyfriend Cooper will never be ze wiser!"

"Heh... you really are stupid then, Mr. Stinky," I frowned, mocking him even though I was trapped in a room with no air vents for his stinky ass. "What did you just say to me?" Le Paradox asked in a reserved fashion, though I could see his eyes burning with frustration already. "I've known of your plans since the beginning, and I happen to have a little bit of help on my side... help that I freed from your fat friend's hypnotism."

"WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?!" exclaimed Ms Decibel from her bed as she jumped into action and immediately gagged from the smell. "Guk... what's that... putrid odor?!" she half gagged half puked. "That is your stinky ass boyfriend, Pepe Lepew," I smiled, Le Paradox's eyes twitching at my nickname I gave him. I started to cough, however, as the entire room was now filled with his stench and I was losing oxygen fast. "Either way, you've already failed!" Le Paradox exclaimed.

He then ran up the stairs and got the book that held his documents, the singed parts already dusted off by Opal for good measure. He smiled at the book and began to stroke the cover. "In zis book features documents that depict moi in ancient royalty," he began to brag. "Made in these times, therefore proven as true in ze present, I shall use these documents to become ze most powerful man in ze world!"

When he finished his little monologue, Ms. Decibel ended up fainting right afterwards. "Such a weak stomach on her, huh?" I smiled as I stepped on the elephant's nose and pulled the trumpet out with what little ounce of energy I still had in my body. Once I did so, I threw it out of the way and collapsed right there on the ground. "Either way... you're still... screwed..." I groaned as I finally fainted from the overwhelming stench.


	55. Ch55: The Failed Rescue

**Ch55: The Failed Rescue**

Who would've thought that it'd be me, Sylvia Martin, that was taken hostage instead of Carmelita? Apparently no one, since this part of the story was messed up by all means possible. "You realize that you're not getting away with this right?!" exclaimed Neyla from the eye. I wished that I could give some two sense from my mouth as well, but Le Paradox had gagged me with a strip of towel while I was tied up and unable to move. And we were right now in the room of the blimp that would lead us to the time tunnel, the devious device that would've sent Sly back to Ancient Egypt.

"Oi... you don't know when to shut up, do you miss eyeball?" Le Paradox asked angrily to Neyla. "If you don't let us go right now, I'll fry you to a crisp right where you stand!" "Oh shut up already," Paradox groaned as he pressed a switch and we soon found ourselves trapped inside of a giant glass dome. "Hmph! He's not going to muffle me that easily!" Neyla growled as Le Paradox began to take off in his blimp to the present time.

It was just a good thing that Neyla told everyone where we were via Binocucom WiFi, otherwise they'd have no idea where to find us in present day! She also gave detailed descriptions that they were to get the ancestors on the blimp to retrieve their canes. "Watch this, Sylvia!" Neyla smiled as the eye began to glow a bright red. Neyla then began to send a laser through the glass, melting a hole large enough for her to yell at Le Paradox. "Oh sweet silence," Le Paradox said as the hole had been made. "Not going to silence me that easy, Skunkweed!" Neyla yelled at him, making Le Paradox jump as we entered present day from the warp tunnel.

"Oh my fucking god! Don't you know when to give up?!" Le Paradox swore loudly. "You've already lost! The fat lady has sung! I now rule the world!" It was then that a channel came on the nearby television in the room and we all looked to see what it was. What Le Paradox, Neyla, and I all saw was none other than a cartoon called The Misadventure of Cyrille. "Eh, must be a coincidence," Le Paradox smiled. That was until he saw that it was a cartoon that depicted him trying to chase after a cat (me) and falling to his doom via a canyon. It was just like the old Looney Tunes show back in my world!

"N-No... zis can't be!" Le Paradox exclaimed as he grabbed the book from the nearby shelf and actually looked in it for the first time. When he saw all the funny drawings in there that I made of him, he began to shiver in anger. THAT was how mad at me he was. "You... Yooouuuu... YYYYOOOOUUUUUU!" Le Paradox shouted loudly.

"Say goodbye to your 'master plan' Cyrille. Cause you just got beat by the Mystery Bandit!" Neyla laughed in his face as I used my claws to begin cutting free from the ropes around my waist. I managed to cut through the ropes just as we heard a gun shot from behind us and the glass dome around us shattered into a hundred pieces. "You filthy Cooper!" Le Paradox exclaimed as I finally jumped from my holding area and out of the reach of the madman's robotic arms, which punctured the time tunnel just as before.

"No! That madman just ripped a hole in the space-time continuum!" Bentley exclaimed as the blimp began to fall apart. "You guys all go! I'll settle the score here!" Sly exclaimed. "Sly!" Carmelita frowned. "Don't worry, Carmelita," I frowned as I looked at Opal. "Warp us and the van out of here Opal. Let Sly handle this," I smiled. Opal sighed and did just that.

Before anyone could even question me, I immediately jumped up from our current position and began to fly off in the direction of the falling blimp. "Sylvia! Are you insane! Get back here now!" Bentley exclaimed in the Binocucom. "Don't you know me already?! I'm going to save my boyfriend whether you like it or not! So get used to it!" I exclaimed back into the device.

"Oh no you don't! Opal! Take the wing powers away from her!" Bentley frowned. "I-I can't do that while she's that high up! She'd fall onto the ground and die!" Opal exclaimed back at him. "Don't you dare take away these wings, Opal!" I frowned as I neared the burning blimp. "I'm saving Sly and I don't care if I get killed in the process! Now I wish you good luck team! If we don't make it back, I am sorry. Goodbye!" I exclaimed.

I cut the communications on the Binocucom and I finally landed on the end part of the blimp that Sly and Le Paradox were on... or just Sly as Le Paradox had already stolen his paraglider pack and was now falling because he got hit by a plane. "S-Sylvia!" Sly exclaimed as he ran for me and we both hugged right there on the blimp. "We're getting off this thing now!" I exclaimed. "Time St-" before I could execute the move to help us off the ship, the unthinkable happened. Both Sly and myself were hurtled into a warp tunnel!

"NNNNOOOOO!" I exclaimed as I held onto Sly and the blimp's front with my talons in a death grip. I shielded the both of us with my wings as well as both of our Binocucoms in between our bodies. "I won't die here... I WON'T!" I exclaimed as the warp tunnel finally ended and we both landed on the ground hard. We flew for at least fifteen feet until we began to roll about, our death grip still holding strong. When we finally stopped, we laid on our sides in the sand. "Sylvia... you... you saved us..." Sly said as he hugged me back rather than the death grip I gave him.

"Um... guys..." Neyla said as she looked around the definitive area with her scanners. "I don't think we're in Paris anymore... or the present..." "What do you mean?" I asked, hoping that this sand wasn't too much of a hint. "I think... we landed in Ancient Egypt..." With those words, we looked up to the distance and both Sly and I saw what she meant. In the distance we saw none other than a great Pyramid as well as a small town at the base of it.

"Crud... did the Binocucoms survive the ordeal?" Neyla asked us. Both Sly and I got our respective Binocucoms and were so relieved to see that they worked! "Okay. Let's try and contact our friends," I said. "Bentley? Carmelita? Opal, Penelope, Murray, Jefe! Do you hear me?!" We waited for what seemed like forever, even though it was only a whole minute. We tried again. "Anyone in the Cooper Gang. This is Sylvia Martin, the Mystery Bandit! Do you read me, over?!" I exclaimed again.

This time it only took at least ten seconds for someone to answer. It was Penelope. "Sylv... th... you?" she asked, though there was terrible static. "Penelope! There's terrible static! You need to get here." "Wh... is here?... can't... det... radar..." "We're in Ancient Egypt. ANCIENT EGYPT. Get an artifact and get here ASAP!" "Anc... Egy..?! We're... our way... be care... save... yo..." it was then that the communication went dead. "I hope they got the message..." Sly frowned at me. "I think they did... we just gotta wait here until they arrive..." I frowned as I hugged Sly in the desert sands.

It was then that I noticed something on the ground. Something that I knew from before. It was a small cane. "Um... this isn't ours..." I frowned when I picked it up. "Then who's is-" Sly began to say until he saw the distinct wooden fabrications of it. "Oh no... Slytunkhamen II's cane?" "Nope. This is part of it. He had two of them," I frowned as I put it on my back. "I don't think our time traveling days are over just yet, Sly," I frowned. "Oh joy... who else could be messing with my ancestors?" "I don't know, but I don't think it's gonna be pretty..." I frowned at him.


	56. Ch56: Search for Slytunkhamen

**Ch56: Search for Slytunkhamen**

"Okay... this is starting to get weird..." Sly said as we walked around the village. It was worth noting that we saw no townspeople, but a bunch of... things that I'd known from before. They were... from a certain place in our past. From what I determined as the grossest place on earth. What was I talking about? These 'civilians' were none other than the same minions we'd seen in Mz Ruby's swamp.

"Well on the bright side, it doesn't seem like they recognized us... yet..." I noted as we walked through the streets trying to find out where the hell Slytunkhamen II was and why a bunch of zombie minions were walking around Ancient Egypt. After walking for a little while longer, we eventually saw something out of place in the Ancient times. It looked to be some kind of prison with iron bars and an electronic lock system. DEFINITELY not from this time period of 2000 BC.

And guess who was in it? None other than a raccoon in Egyptian garb and holding only a single cane. "I think we should rescue him... quietly..." I whispered to Sly after we got out of earshot with the guards. "Got it... invisibility?" "Part of it. Neyla, can you hack that thing?" "Mm..." Neyla said in approval. "Stay here." Sly listened to my command and I turned myself invisible as I slowly walked through the sand and up to Slytunkhamen II's cage. The Clockwerk eye then began to glow a tiny red laser at the lock and it was defeated within seconds. The iron bars were opened and Slytunkhamen was freed!

However, that little stunt made all the guards on alert and they immediately ran for the cage. I reacted to this by grabbing Slytunkhamen's arm and running over to Sly, turning him invisible as well. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the creator of the very technique I was using. "Shh! Keep quiet! We need to get outta here!" I hissed quietly as I grabbed Sly's arm and pulled the two through the streets and eventually lost the guards by going outside the city.

I then turned us all visible again and we were all looking at each other in confusion. "W-What is this facade?" Slytunkhamen II asked. "Able to use invisibility and have my nemesis's eye? And you! I sense my lineage in you yet we've never met! What are you creatures?" His question to Sly was what shocked me. "Y-You know I'm your descendant?" Sly asked. "Descendant? You mean... from the distant future?" "Well yeah, but... how'd you know that?" I asked.

Slytunkhamen sighed and looked back at the city, sighing heavily. "This has been going on for three days now," he began to relay. "My city... the one I made for refugees from the Pharaohs of this land... is now under attack by the undead. And they are ruled by some strange creature none have ever seen before!" "What does this creature look like?" Sly asked. "She's tall, scaly, green, and talks in some strange way... almost as if she is from a different world!"

"Yep... sounds like Mz Ruby to me, Sly..." I frowned as I looked at the town through my Binocucom. "Mz Ruby? She did mention that name before..." the Egyptian raccoon said. "So do you know how Mz Ruby got here?" I asked him. "All I know is that there was a sudden flash in the sky and some strange machine appeared there. It then landed outside of town and let out the strange creature and her minions..."

"At first we thought that they were from the gods, but then they began to enslave the town, forcing them to stay indoors as the thieves, including me, got captured left and right. I don't know why they're here, but I know it isn't a god now... she must be from your world, the future..." "I think I know how we can rid your town of these undead beasts as well as Mz Ruby herself," I frowned. "But first we gotta wait for the team to get here... they can't arrive until they get an item from this timeline..."

It was at the moment I said that when a flash of light happened right in front of me and I landed on my furry butt from the shock. It was the team van! "You called for a rescue?" Bentley asked with a smile. "Yeah, but it looks like we've got some more issues on our hands, guys," I frowned, grabbing the cane from my back and tossing it to Slytunkhamen. "Whoa... it's Slytunkhamen II, isn't it?" Bentley gawked. "Can we save introductions for later and discuss how we'll rid my town of the undead plague?" the annoyed raccoon frowned. "Um... care to tell us what's up?" Penelope asked.

"We need to find a safe place first... we don't want to get spotted by these guys..." I frowned. "I know just the place! Follow me!" Slytunkhamen exclaimed. We then followed him to a back entrance to a certain house at the far end of the city. "This is a secured location. None of the guards come near here..." "Well, now we need to get to explaining I guess..." I frowned.


End file.
